Road to Budokan
by Fcda
Summary: Con la re-incorporación de Azusa, Houkago Tea Time inicia su camino hacia su gran sueño.
1. Capítulo 1: Reunión

Un gran público ovacionaba, mientras las luces del escenario se apagaban. El anunciador del evento agradecía a todos su asistencia, dando por terminado el espectáculo, mientras el público coreaba "ti taimu" (tea time) eufóricamente, como si esperaran que el recinto volviera a llenarse de luz y música.

Al mismo tiempo, cinco jóvenes y sonrientes chicas llegaban a su camerino. Habían dado todo de sí en el escenario esa noche, pero la emoción y la increíble respuesta de sus fanáticos opacada completamente el cansancio que pudieran sentir.

–«¡Chicas, estubieron geniales! ¡Gracias por todo Houkago Tea Time!» decía entusiasmado uno de los organizadores del evento.

–«Gracias a ustedes por permitirnos tocar» dijo Ritsu, mientras se secaba su sudor con una toalla. Mio, Yui y Azusa guardaban a Elizabeth, Guitah y Muttan en sus respectivos estuches, mientras Mugi preparaba té, como ya era costumbre.

–«Azu-nyan, debes disculparte con Muttan» dijo Yui.

–«No empieces Yui, ya te lo he explicado varias veces» respondió la menor sin apartar la mirada de su guitarra.

–«Pero Azu-nyan...»

–«Ya, ya, no discutan. Estamos de fiesta» dijo Mugi mientras servía el té.

–«Mugi tiene razón. Finalmente cumplimos nuestro gran sueño, y no quiero que arruinen la celebración por esas pequeñeces» dijo Ritsu con seriedad.

–«No es ninguna pequeñez Ricchan–Dijo Yui haciendo un puchero– Azu-nyan le fue infiel a Muttan» Este comentario y la cara de la castaña hicieron que la pequeña pelinegra soltara una pequeña risilla mientras se sentaba a tomar el té.

–«Yui, no tienes remedio» dijo sonriendo.

–«Después de 5 años, finalmente ¡lo logramos! ¡Nuestro mayor sueño finalmente se hizo realidad esta noche! ¡HOUKAGO TEA TIME TOCÓ EN BUDOKAN!» dijo Ritsu emocionada.

–«Brindemos por nuestro gran logro» dijo sonriendo Mugi mientras levantaba su taza de té.

–«_KAMPAI_» Gritaron todas mientras chocaban en el aire las tazas de té.

En ese instante empezaron a recordar el camino que recorrieron desde que Ritsu se autoproclamó presidenta del club de música ligera de Sakuragaoka: la llegada de Mugi, su esfuerzo para que Yui se quedara en el club, la compra de Guitah, el primer festival escolar, la llegada de Azusa al club, su primera presentación en aquel Live House, su viaje a Londres, el ingreso a la universidad, la "rivalidad" con Gang of Girls... Y todo lo que había ocurrido en este último año, desde que la "gatita" llegó a la universidad y se reincorporó a HTT.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 1: REUNIÓN<p>

Después de la ceremonia de bienvenida, Azusa y Ui caminaban por el campus de la Universidad Femenina de Japón, asombradas por lo grande que era. Era su primer día como universitarias y, aunque buscaban, aún no habían visto ningún rostro conocido. Ambas decidieron no decir nada sobre su ingreso a la universidad para sorprender a Yui y las demás, pero, al no verlas, comenzaron a preocuparse.

–«¿No te parece extraño que no las hayamos visto aún? ¿Qué tal que las hayan expulsado?» Preguntó Azusa nerviosa.

–«Creo que si hubiera pasado eso, _onee-chan _me lo habria dicho» respondió Ui, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

–«Pero, ¿y si no te dijo nada para no preocupar... –la pelinegra interrumpió sus palabras al ver un cartel promocional del club de música ligera de la universidad–. ¡Ui, mira!»

En el cartel se leía:

**"Universidad Femenina de Japón**

**Club de música ligera**

**Invitan a las interesadas al:**

**CONCIERTO DE BIENVENIDA A LAS NUEVAS ALUMNAS**

**con la participación estelar de**

**GANG OF GIRLS**

**y**

**HOUKAGO TEA TIME**

**Viernes 20 de abril, 7 pm**

**Lugar: Auditorio principal**

**¡LAS ESPERAMOS!"**

–«¡GENIAL AZUSA-CHAN!»

–«Cálmate un poco Ui, no es necesario que grites» Azusa miraba de un lado a otro con algo de vergüenza.

–«Lo siento Azusa-chan, me dejé llevar. Es que es muy emocionante que vayan a tocar. ¿No te trae recuerdos de cuando entramos a Sakuragaoka?» Ui tenía esa sonrisa característica de los Hirasawa.

–«Sí que los trae Ui. Pero me gustaría...» la pelinegra dejó de hablar cuando escuchó a otras chicas hablar sobre las dos bandas mencionadas en el cartel.

–«¡Esas bandas son geniales! Espero que busquen nuevas integrantes»

–«No pierdo la esperanza de entrar a alguna, aunque me han dicho que es casi imposible»

–«Mi hermana me dijo que ninguna buscaba nuevas integrantes, pero estoy segura que con mi talento las haré cambiar de opinión y pelearán por mí»

Este último comentario hizo que Azusa se pusiera nerviosa, al pensar por un momento que sus sempais hayan cerrado las puertas de HTT, incluso a ella. Pero un grito conocido acercandose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–«¡AAAAAAAZUUUUUUUU-NYYAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!»

–«¡YUI-SENPAI!» la pequeña giró hacia donde venía la voz, y con brazos abiertos recibió a su senpai. Ambas guitarristas se fundieron en un gran abrazo, ya que era la primera vez que se veían desde la graduación de la mayor. La emoción hizo que que la pelinegra olvidara que estaban en un lugar lleno de gente, estaba nuevamente en los brazos de Yui y eso era lo único que le importaba.

–«¡Qué lindas se ven las dos así!» dijo Mugi, que llegaba junto con Mio y Ritsu. El comentario hizo sonrojar a la menor, que trató de soltarse del abrazo.

–«Parece que alguien extrañaba ser abrazada por Yui» dijo Ritsu con su tono burlón. En ese momento Yui soltó a Azusa para abrazar a Ui (parecía que apenas se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí)

–«Bienvenidas Ui-chan y Azusa-chan» dijo Mio con una sonrisa maternal.

–«Me alegra volver a verlas a todas –decía Azusa emocionada– las extrañé un montón. Es una pena que no nos pudimos ver el año pasado».

–«No te sientas mal Azu-nyan, nuestras agendas nunca coincidieron. Pero ya estamos juntas de nuevo». Yui volvía a abrazar a la pequeña que, esta vez, trató de poner resistencia como en la preparatoria.

–«¿Apenas es el primer día del nuevo año y ya están haciendo escándalo? Ustedes sí que son molestas» dijo Wada Akira, guitarrista, cantante y líder de Gang of Girls, que llegaba a la escena con cara de pocos amigos.

–«Akira-chan, llegas a tiempo para que conozcas a mi Azu-nyan» dijo Yui mientras abrazaba a la recién llegada.

–«Suéltame Yui, tú eres la más molesta de todas».

"Así que esa es la famosa Akira Wada" pensó Azusa notablemente enojada, no solo por la opinión de la punketa sobre sus senpais, sino por el hecho de que la guitarrista castaña la estuviera abrazando.

–«Azusa, ¿te gustaría volver a ser parte de Houkago Tea Time?» preguntó Ritsu, sacando a la gatita de sus pensamientos.

–«Claro Ritsu-senpai».

Al escuchar la respuesta de la menor, Yui soltó a Akira y salió corriendo con una agilidad impropia de ella. Sus compañeras de banda intentaron seguirla, pero la perdieron pronto de vista. "Este también va a ser un año largo" pensó Akira.

–«Disculpe, Wada-san, ¿sabe donde queda el club de cocina?» preguntó Ui con timidez.

–«¿Cómo sabes quién soy?»

–«M-mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de usted»

"Hermana ¿eh?, al menos es más respetuosa" pensó Akira, luego dijo: «Sígueme, Hirasawa-san».

–«¡¿En serio?!» preguntaba Yui emocionada.

–«Sí Yui-chan, solo traeme su solicitud de ingreso **hoy mismo** y ella podrá tocar con ustedes en el concierto del viernes. Pero, ¿están seguras? Solo tienen un ensayo y la prueba de sonido para acoplarse».

–«Tranquila, todo estará bien. Gracias por todo presidenta Yoshii». La castaña salió del salón del club e iba a buscar a sus amigas, pero ellas llegaron casi al tiempo que salía.

–«Así que aquí estabas, ¿qué hacías Yui?» preguntó Mio

–«Jugaba mis cartas para ganar Mio-chan. Azu-nyan, por favor llena el formulario de ingreso al club». La castaña le entregó a la kouhai el formulario.

–«¿No crees que es algo pronto? Azusa aún no se acaba de instalar».

–«Al contrario Ricchan, estamos sobre el tiempo».

–«Terminé Yui-senpai». La más joven devolvió el formulario a la castaña. Yui entró de nuevo al salón del club, saliendo un par de minutos después, y con una enorme sonrisa abrazó a Azusa.

–«Bienvenida de nuevo a Houkago Tea Time, Azu-nyan. Este viernes tocas de nuevo con nosotras»

–«¿¡QUÉ!?» Gritaron todas ante las palabras de Yui, quien frotaba su mejilla contra la de la sorprendida gatica.

–«¿¡En qué estas pensando Yui!?» que preguntó Mio

–«En ganar. Perdimos por poco el festival del año pasado, y ese poco es lo que mi Azu-nyan aporta. Ahora que ella está de vuelta con nosotras no podemos perder».

–«Es algo arriesgado –replicó la bajista–. Ella no ha tocado con nosotras en un año y solo tenemos un ensayo. Y nuestra forma de ensayar...»

–«¡Ensayemos en serio! Sin dulces ni té». En ese instante Ritsu tocó la frente de Yui. Era impensable que la guitarrista castaña dijera eso en su "sano juicio".

–«No, no tienes fiebre. ¿Segura que estás bien? O... ¿acaso eres Ui?»

–«Ricchan... –El tono de voz de Yui cambió a uno mucho más serio– Soy Yui, y estoy hablando en serio».

–«Yui-senpai... Creo que maduraste más de lo que imaginaba. Vamos a hacerlo, tendremos una gran presentación el viernes –decía Azusa sonriendo–. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿estamos en algún tipo de competencia?».

–«Todo fue idea de la presidenta del club –respondió Mio–, parece que le gustan las competencias y, ya que nosotras tenemos una especie de rivalidad con Gang of Girls, decidió volvernos a enfrentar durante el concierto de bienvenida».

–«Oye Yui, el año pasado no pensabas tanto en ganar. ¿Por qué ahora sí quieres?» preguntó Ritsu.

–«Porque Akira-chan hizo enojar a Azu-nyan».

–«¿Cuándo pasó eso Yui-chan?» Preguntó Mugi.

–«Cuando estabamos afuera, junto a la cartelera. Parece que lo que dijo Akira-chan no le agradó a mi Azu-nyan y la hizo enojar».

Azusa estaba descoscertada. No solo por el hecho de que Yui notara su descontento con Akira, también porque era la tercera vez en el día que escuchaba a Yui decir "mi Azu-nyan" y parecía que no le molestaba. "No puedo creer que Yui-senpai se diera cuenta de mi enfado con Wada-sempai, aunque no fue solo por sus palabras. De hecho, me molestó más que Yui-senpai la abrazara. Espera... ¿Acaso estoy celosa? No, no, no y no; yo no tengo esa clase de sentimentos y menos por Yui-senpai. Pero, ¿por qué me hace feliz que ella diga "mi Azu-nyan"?"

–«¿Azu-nyan, estás bien?» Yui tocaba la frente de la gatita

–«Tierra llamando a Nakano Azusa» la baterista movía su mano de un lado a otro frente al rostro de la menor.

Al estar metida en sus pensamientos, la pequeña no había notado que se había sonrojado, lo que preocupó a las demás integrantes de HTT.

–«T-tranquilas, estoy bien».

–«¿Segura Azusa-chan? Estas muy roja» dijo Mugi, que también tocó la frente de la pequeña pelinegra.

–«Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen» respondió sonriendo.

–«¡Qué bueno que estés bien! –dijo Mio, sintiéndose aliviada– te preguntábamos si puedes venir mañana a las 2 pm al salón del club para nuestro ensayo»

–«Claro Mio-senpai, no tengo clase a esa hora, así que aquí estaré».

–«¡Genial! Nos vemos mañana» dijo Ritsu.

Todas asistieron y, debido a que los diferentes horarios de las chicas impedían que se vieran de nuevo en la noche, se despidieron y partieron rumbo a sus clases.

Esa noche Ui y Azusa se encontraron durante la cena. Allí hablaron de lo que ambas vivieron durante la tarde.

–«¿Así que decidiste entrar al club de cocina Ui? Es una pena, ya que eres mejor guitarrista que Yui-senpai».

–«No creo que debas decir eso Azusa-chan. Y pues me gusta cocinar, y quisiera ser la cocinera oficial de Houkago Tea Time».

–«¡Eso suena genial Ui –Ambas reían. La pelinegra continuó–, pero tendrás que competir con Mugi-senpai y Ritsu-senpai».

–«¿Ritsu-san también cocina? ¡No lo sabía!».

–«¿Yui-senpai no te lo contó? Una vez todas fuimos a la casa de Ritsu-senpai y ella nos preparó de comer, y lo hace muy bien».

–«Ahora que recuerdo, creo que _onee-chan_ me había dicho algo al respecto; aunque ella siempre dice que mi comida es la mejor, incluso lo dice en U&I»

–«Oye Ui, ¿cómo llegaste al club de cocina?».

–«Akira-san me guió. Ella es como dice mi hermana, al principio da miedo, pero cuando la conoces bien es agradable. Ella se sorprendió de que físicamente nos parezcamos tanto, pero seamos tan diferentes. Se quejó de que ella la abrazaba much... –la castaña guardó un momento de silencio al ver enojo en el rostro de su amiga– ¿Pasa algo Azusa-chan?»

La pelinegra no dijo nada. Ui comenzó a disculparse por haber dicho algo inapropiado, pero en ese instante la castaña recordó que la guitarrista había puesto la misma cara cuando vio a su hermana abrazando a Akira.

–«Azusa-chan, creo que estás celosa» dijo sonriendo.

–«¡¿C-c-celosa yo?! –la pelinegra estaba completamente roja y reía nerviosamente– ¿P-p-por qué habría de estarlo?».

–«Quizas porque te gusta _onee-chan»._

–«¡NO!» Casi todas las estudiantes presentes en el comedor voltearon a ver de dónde provenía aquel grito. La cara de Azusa estaba tan roja que Ui comenzó a reir.

–«Tu cara dice todo lo contrario Azusa-chan». La pelinegra tenía la cara contra la mesa y cubría su cabeza con sus brazos. Estaba avergonzada por protagonizar una situación tan bochornosa. "Estoy condenada a ser avergonzada por las hermanas Hirasawa" pensaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer capítulo de mi primera obra. Gracias por leer.<strong>

**See you**


	2. Capítulo 2: Amenazas

CAPÍTULO 2: AMENAZAS

"6 am y no he dormido. ¡Todo por culpa de esas hermanas! ¿Por qué tienen que comportarse así? ¿Por qué Ui tenía que decir eso? ¿Y si tiene razón? No, no, no, no. Yo no soy así. Pero debo admitir que extrañaba los abrazos de Yui-senpai... ¿pero qué estoy pensando? ¿Cómo voy a extrañar algo que me molestaba? Mejor que siga abrazando a Wada... ¡NO! ¡A ELLA NO! Parece que sí estoy celosa, pero eso no tiene sentido, Yui-senpai no me... ¿o sí?" Azusa estaba sentada en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en la tarde anterior. No lo notaba, pero cada vez que venía a su mente la posibilidad de que Yui le gustara, se sonrojaba.

–«Será mejor que deje de pensar en eso, debo concentrarme en las clases y en el toque del viernes. Espero recordar todavía las canciones» susurró mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a alistarse para la jornada.

Bajó a desayunar, esperando encontrarse con Ui, pero la menor de las Hirasawa aún no se levantaba porque ese día sus clases comenzaban a las 9 am (eran las 6:30 am). Mientras desayunaba, la gatita no pudo evitar escuchar los comentarios que varias alumnas hacían, especialmente los que hacían referencia a HTT.

–«¿Ya escuchaste el rumor sobre la nueva integrante de Houkago Tea Time?»

–«Sí, pero aún no puedo creerlo»

–«¿Cómo creerlo? Es imposible que sea cierto. HTT cerró sus puertas a nuevas integrantes»

–«Lo más grave es que dicen que fue la misma Tainaka-san la que le ofreció tocar con ellas, y que Hirasawa-san argumenta que tocarán las cinco el viernes»

–«Houkago Tea Time son solo Hirasawa, Akiyama, Kotobuki y Tainaka. Si ese rumor es cierto, esa entrometida pagará caro su atrevimiento. ¡Nadie dañará a la mejor banda de la UFJ!».

Azusa no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante tan amenazantes palabras de aquellas alumnas, a tal punto que perdió el apetito. Se levantó para irse a su primera clase, pero tropezó con otra alumna.

–«L-l-lo siento, no me f-f-fijé por donde iba»

–«Tranquila, no te asustes –respondió la chica al notar el nerviosismo de la pelinegra–. Si no eres la quinta Houkago Tea Time no tienes de qué preocuparte».

Al escuchar esto, la gatita se puso palida y quedó completamente inmóvil, lo que hizo que la otra chica soltara una ligera risilla

–«Discúlpame, solo fue una broma. Soy de primer año, así que no conozco a las famosas HTT de las que tanto hablan»

La chica ayudó a Azusa a sentarse de nuevo y le ofreció un poco de agua. Una vez recuperada de aquel susto, la guitarrista se dispuso a ir a clases.

–«¿Qué clase tienes ahora?»

–«Matemáticas, ¿por qué?»

–«Yo también tengo matemáticas. Y me preguntaba si podría acompañarte»

–«¡Claro!, no hay problema etto...»

–«¡Oh!, me llamo Yuuki Angela»

–«Nakano Azusa, gusto en conocerte Yuuki-san»

–«Igualmente Nakano-san».

Para Azusa, Angela era bastante agradable, su personalidad le recorada un poco a Jun. Tenía el cabello castaño, ligeramente más oscuro que el de Yui, largo hasta los hombros, con algunos mechones azules. Sus ojos verdes eran bastante expresivos, con una mirada amablemente traviesa. Tenía la misma estatura de Mugi, y ese día vestía un jean oscuro, convers y una chaqueta negra abierta que dejaba ver, además de su figura estilizada, una camiseta con estampado de la banda Queen, lo que llamó la atención de la guitarrista pelinegra.

–«Supongo que te gusta Queen, Yuuki-san» dijo la gatita sonriendo.

–«¡Me encantan!, ¡son la mejor banda del universo!» Angela no podía ocultar su emoción al hablar de su banda favorita. La expresión de la ojiverde era idéntica a la que ponía Yui cuando hablaba de pasteles. Azusa escuchaba atentamente a su compañera resumiendole la historia del cuarteto británico mientras caminaban al aula.

Mientras tanto, en los dormitorios, Akira se disponía a despertar a Yui, como acostumbraba hacerlo. Pero, al acercarse a la puerta, escuchó un suave sonido de guitarra. "¡No puedo creer lo que escucho! ¡¿Yui está practicando?!" pensó asombrada mientras tocaba la puerta.

–«¡Yui, levántate ya, que se hace tarde!». El sonido de la guitarra se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Para sorpresa de Akira, la castaña estaba ya lista para bajar a desayunar.

–«Buenos días Akira-chan» saludó algo fria la guitarrista.

–«¿Tienes algún problema conmigo hoy o qué?». El tono altanero normal de la pelinegra ocultaba su preocupación por la actitud de la castaña.

–«Ayer hiciste enojar a mi Azu-nyan».

–«¿Tu Azu-... nyan? ¿Hablas de la chica nueva que estabas abrazando ayer?»

–«Sí»

–«Akira y su costumbre de siempre dar una mala primera impresión» decía riendo Yoshida Ayame, baterista de Gang of Girls, que llegaba a la escena en compañía de Ritsu.

–«Oye Ayame, no es mi culpa que Nakano haya tomado a mal mis palabras» respondió Akira cruzandose de brazos.

–«Akira-chan, debes disculparte con Azu-nyan». Yui también se cruzó de brazos.

–«¡Que no he hecho nada malo!»

–«Aunque no es mala idea que hables con Azusa, Akira. Así podrán aclarar la situación y ella se dará cuenta que a tí te fastidia todo» dijo Ritsu, lo último entre risas.

–«Ja ja, muy graciosa». Akira se veía incómoda ante la situación, lo que hizo reir a Ritsu, Ayame e incluso a Yui. Pero las risas fueron interrumpidas por Mio y Hayashi Sachi, bajista de Gang of Girls, que venían corriendo muy preocupadas.

–«Chicas, tenemos problemas» dijo Mio con voz preocupada.

–«¿Qué pasa Mio?» preguntaron las bateristas.

–«Lean esto, lo encontré pegado a mi puerta». La zurda les mostró la siguiente nota:

**"Houkago Tea Time son solo cuatro integrantes, no acepamos a ninguna más.**

**Expulsen a la entrometida de inmediato o ella la pagará.**

** Las Tea Timers"**

–«¡Genial, tenemos club de fans!» dijo Yui emocionada

–«Esas "fanaticas" no son buenas Yui»

–«Pero Mio-chan, incluso se llaman "Tea Timers", no deben ser malas» Yui realmente no entendía la gravedad de la situación, así que Akira tuvo que intervenir.

–«De veras que eres cabeza hueca, Yui. Esas "Tea Timers" no quieren que Nakano toque con ustedes».

–«Pero Azu-nyan es una de nosotras –Yui se deprimió al ver que sus "fanaticas" no querían a la gatita en la banda–. Ella es tan importante para HTT como Ricchan, Mio-chan, Mugi-chan o yo».

–«Lo sabemos Yui, pero sería mejor que toquemos sin ella el viernes, por su bien. No sabemos de lo que sean capaces esas "Tea Timers" y no queremos que a Azusa le pase algo malo» dijo Mio.

–«Ellas tampoco saben de lo que yo soy capaz. Mio-chan, tocaremos las 5 el viernes. _**Nadie se mete con mi Azu-nyan**_» El tono de voz y la expresión de Yui daban miedo. Incluso Akira se sintió intimidada.

–«Etto... Será mejor llevar esto a la presidenta Yoshi antes de que pase a mayores» dijo Ritsu nerviosa por haber visto _ese_ lado de la castaña. Dicho esto, la baterista se dirigió al salón del club, donde se encontró con Mugi. La rubia tenía un cartel en la mano y también se veía nerviosa.

–«Mugi, tenemos problemas»

–«Lo sé Ricchan, mira esto» la teclista le mostró el cartel a la baterista

**"Tea Timers,**

**el club de fans oficial de Houkago Tea Time,**

**ofrece**

**¥500**

**A quien dé información sobre la supuesta quinta HTT**

**Toda información es valiosa para preservar intacta a la mejor banda de la UFJ"**

–«¿¡OFICIAL!?, Nosotras no las hemos aprobado y están cada vez más lejos de serlo» dijo Ritsu enojada. En ese instante la presidenta Yoshii abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a las dos integrantes de HTT.

–«Pasen chicas, hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes».

Las tres entraron al salón, más exactamente a un pequeño cuarto adaptado como oficina. Allí encontraron a...

–«¡¿Sogabe-senpai?!»

–«Tainaka-san, Kotobuki-san, gusto en verlas» dijo Sogabe Megumi sonriendo.

–«¿Qué haces aquí senpai?» preguntó Mugi.

–«Ella es la presidenta de las Tea Timers» intervino Yoshii.

–«Ah... ¡¿QUÉ?!» las integrantes de HTT estaban sorprendidas.

–«Así que tú eres la culpable de esto» dijo Ritsu, mostrando el cartel y la nota que habían dejado en la puerta de Mio.

–«Sí, no quiero que nadie arruine a Houkago Tea Time. Por eso les pido que expulsen a esa nueva integrante antes de que tomemos cartas en el asunto». Mientras Mugi entristecía por las palabras de Megumi, Ritsu se ponía furiosa. Aunque no lo demostrara, la baterista sentía un gran aprecio por Azusa, a quien veía como una hermana menor.

–«¿Qué planean hacerle?» preguntó la ambarina

–«Haremos lo necesario para que renuncie».

–«Jamás, Azusa llegó para quedarse».

–«¿Azusa? ¿Nakano Azusa?»

–«Así es. Ella es nuestra "nueva" integrante. ¿Realmente creías que ibamos a dejar que una extraña entrara a nuestra banda así como así?»

Megumi cayó de rodillas y rompió en llanto. Estaba tan obsesionada con la idea de mantener como cuarteto a HTT que había olvidado completamente la posibilidad de que Azusa también estudiara en la UFJ y que se reincorporarse de nuevo a la banda. Entre lágrimas se disculpó con Ritsu y Mugi y se comprometió a enmendar todo posible daño causado por las acciones y amenazas de las Tea Timers. Una vez resuelto el conflicto, las chicas fueron a sus clases.

Más tarde, Azusa llegaba al salón del club. Ella acostumbraba llegar temprano a los ensayos y, esta vez, no fue la excepción. Cuando llegó, Gang of Girls habían terminado su ensayo, así que fue inevitable que las dos guitarristas pelinegras se encontraran en la puerta.

–«Nakano-san, ¿podemos hablar un momento?» preguntó Akira, tratando de sonar educada.

–«¿Cómo sabes quien soy?» contrapreguntó la gatita, algo molesta.

–«Yui me ha hablado mucho de ti, además de que las vi ayer abrazándose». Sabiamente, Ayame y Sachi decidieron salir del salón y adelantarse a almorzar.

–«Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?» preguntó Azusa, mientras tomaba asiento.

–«Primero, creo que debo disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer. No pensé que mis palabras...»

–«No fueron tus palabras las que me hicieron enojar, fue otra cosa»

–«No dirás que te caigo mal ¿o sí?»

–«No. Solo que no quiero que Yui-senpai te abrace»

–«Yo también quiero que ella deje de abrazarme, realmente es un fastidio que sea tan melosa. No importa cómo se lo diga, no entiende que no me gusta que me abracen».

–«¿En serio? ¿No te gustan los abrazos de Yui-senpai?»

–«En serio, detesto eso. ¿Y a tí, Nakano-san? Ella también te abraza mucho».

–«B-bueno, más que sus abrazos, me gusta ell... –Azusa cubrió su boca con sus manos, tenia la cara completamente roja, lo que causó una gran carcajada a Akira– ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso Wada-senpai?!»

–«Que te gusta Yui, eso es muy gracioso»

–«¡¿Puedo saber qué es lo gracioso de eso?!» Azusa estaba realmente enojada, ya que sentia que la líder de GoG se burlaba de sus sentimientos.

–«Ay Nakano, es que me cuesta creer y se me hace gracioso que a alguien como tú le guste alguien como Yui» Akira trataba de dejar de reir para no enojar más a la gatita.

–«¡¿Acaso es porque ambas somos chicas?!»

–«No, es porque ustedes son demasiado disparejas. Yui es una vaga cabeza hueca, mientras que tú eres responsable e inteligente».

–«Etto...» Azusa no sabía cómo responder. No podía negar que las palabras de Akira tenían verdad, pero no eran la verdad completa.

–«Tranquila Nakano, no diré nada. Y cuenta con todo mi apoyo para cuando decidan dar el gran paso»

–«Gracias Wada-senpai. Pero creí que no te agradabamos».

–«Aquí entre nos, me agradan bastante y me alegra que me concideren su amiga. Nos vemos luego Nakano».

–«Hasta luego Wada-senpai».

Las dos guitarristas salieron del salón, Akira para alcanzar a a sus compañeras de banda y Azusa para esperar a sus senpais. De repente, la gatita se vió envuelta en un abrazo, calido y familiar.

–«Azu-nyan, hola. Disculpa si te hicimos esperar mucho» dijo Yui, frotando su mejilla contra la de la menor.

–«Yui-senpai, ¿podrías soltarme, por favor?». Azusa trataba de sonar igual que siempre, aunque estaba disfrutando del abrazo. De hecho, aún estaba sonrojada.

–«No quiero». Yui apretó un poco más aquél abrazo.

–«¿Quién era la que decía que hoy ensayaríamos en serio?» preguntó Ritsu burlonamente.

–«Ricchan...» la castaña hizo un mohín sin soltar a la pequeña.

–«Vamos chicas, que se nos acaba el tiempo» dijo Mio mientras entraba al salón.

–«Sí, ya voy». Yui traviesamente besó la mejilla de Azusa y corrió al salón.

La gatita quedó paralizada por la acción de su senpai. Miraba perdidamente al salón, con la cara completamente roja. En su mente estaba fijo el instante en que los labios de la castaña tocaban su mejilla. De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro. Al voltear a ver quién la tocaba, se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Ritsu.

–«Deberían dejar de hacer eso en público, o la pobre Mugi no lo soportará» dijo entre risas la baterista mientras señalaba a la teclista, que tenía estrellas en sus ojos y las manos en sus mejillas. Sabrá Dios qué pasaba en ese instante por la mente de la rubia.

–«L-la culpa es de Y-yui-senpai –se defendió la pequeña–. Será mejor que entremos»

–«Sí, sí, sí». La ojimiel prácticamente entró a rastras a la ojiazul, quien aún imaginaba a las guitarristas en situaciones privadas.

Una vez todas adentro, Yui, Azusa y Mio sacaban sus instrumentos de sus estuches, Mugi acomodaba su teclado y Ritsu se sentaba en la batería (una Mapex Saturn, propiedad del club). Aunque algo en la guitarra de Azusa llamó la atención de Yui.

–«¿Qué es eso que le pusiste a Muttan, Azu-nyan?»

–«Es un Trémolo, Yui-senpai. Lo comencé a usar hace poco. Con él puedo variar la tensión de las cuerdas y hacer efectos interesantes» respondió la gatita.

–«Ya veo, ¿Guitah también puede tener uno?» preguntó Yui emocionada.

–«Con las Gibson tendrías que cambiar el cordal por un Bigsby, que básicamente cumple la misma función»

–«Prefiero que Guitah se quede así, no quiero cambiarle nada» dijo la castaña inflando las mejillas.

–«Chicas, ¿comenzamos de una vez?» propuso Mio

–«Ritsu-senpai, no es el momento de escuchar música» regaño Azusa a la baterista, cuando la vió ponerse unos audífonos.

–«Nakano sigue tan regañona como siempre» dijo la ojimiel sonriendo mientras mostraba su celular, en cuya pantalla se observaba la interfaz de una aplicación de metrónomo.

–«¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡Ritsu-senpai usando metrónomo! ¿No estaré soñando?» dijo entre risas la pequeña. Yui, Mugi y Mio también rieron, aunque ya sabían que Ritsu había comenzado a ensayar con metrónomo desde hacía unos meses.

–«Ja, ja, muy graciosa. Bien, calentemos con Fuwafuwa. One Two...»

Al conteo de la baterista, las chicas comenzaron a tocar su icónica canción. Yui tenía razón en no preocuparse. Si bien todas (sí, todas) habían mejorado y Azusa no tocaba con ellas desde aquel último concierto en el aula 3-2 de Sakuragaoka, el empalme fue simplemente perfecto. La gatita se adaptó perfectamente al ritmo de sus senpais, parecía que nunca hubieran dejado de tocar juntas. Al termino del ensayo, todas estaban contentas y fue inevitable un abrazo colectivo.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, en un lugar secreto, las Tea Timers acudían a una junta extraordinaria, convocada por su presidenta. Si bien todas sabían que el asunto de la reunión era la quinta HTT, ninguna se esperaba que Megumi hiciera este anuncio:<p>

–«Compañeras, ya conozco la identidad de la quinta integrante de HTT, y debo decir que ella ya era parte de la banda durante la secundaria. Su nombre es Nakano Azusa, y es una gran guitarrista. Como presidenta de las Tea Timers, ordeno que cesen las actividades que tengan por objetivo hacerle daño a Nakano-san, y les pido el favor de apoyarla y seguir apoyando a la mejor banda de la UFJ».

Las demás integrantes del club estaban desconcertadas. De un momento a otro pasaron de "defender" a un cuarteto a apoyar a un quinteto.

–«Aún nos podemos aceptar a esa chica –decía una– si llega a arruinar el concierto del viernes, está fuera».

Todas las Tea Timers apoyaron la moción. Megumi, a regañadientes, aceptó la condición puesta por sus subalternas, después de todo, confiaba en todas las chicas de la banda, especialmente en las dos pelinegras.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo el segundo capítulo, gracias por tu paciencia beth726<strong>

**Yagami fangirl, agradezco de todo corazón tus palabras, me hicieron feliz el fin de año.**

**Chobits3, genial que haya gustado.**

**En el siguiente capítulo será el concierto de bienvenida. ¿Les gustaría que incluyera las letras de las canciones que se intrepretarán? Respuestas en los reviews. Gracias por leer. See you**


	3. Capítulo 3: Revancha

**¡Bienvenidos al concierto de bienvenida (valga la redundancia XD)! El día de hoy disfrutaremos de 9 canciones. Siguendo la sugerencia de iamSandman, aquí están los enlaces en Youtube de las canciones (youtu. be y el resto) :**

**1) LiSA Rising Hope: /idlRtP5wH28**

**2) K-on! - Watashi no koi wa Hotch-Kiss: /Wij8_QMSt2o**

**3) Anna Tsuchiya - Rose: /8rvxq9Qb9cU**

**4) K-On! - Samidare 20 Love Lyrics (K-ON! Movie): /Z6E_NM9baqI**

**5) The Pretty Reckless - Make me wanna die (live): /X5N_lkOR6aY**

**6) K-On!- Ichigo Parfait ga Tomaranai: /UmxPYZVwp7k**

**7) Joan Jett, The Blackhearts - I Hate Myself for Lo…: /bpNw7jYkbVc**

**8) K-on! - Honey sweet tea time (Cassette Mix): /ytZY0mP3ayg**

**9) Anna Tsuchiya - Lucy: /mjzu-tVUJ_I**

**Sin más preámbulo, comencemos.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 3: REVANCHA<p>

El gran día ha llegado y la emoción se sentía en el aire. El único tema de conversación era el concierto que se daría es noche y las expectativas generadas por las nuevas bandas que probablemente hayan entrado y, sobre todo, la nueva integrante de Houkago Tea Time, especialmente porque las Tea Timers habían dejado de perseguirla.

Azusa se levantó temprano, como siempre. Tras el primer ensayo serio de la banda y la prueba de sonido realizada el día anterior, se sentía confiada, y creía que nada iba a salir mal. Pero esa confianza se perdió al encontrar una nota en su puerta:

**"Aún no estás a salvo**

**UN SOLO ERROR Y ESTÁS FUERA DE HTT**

**Tea Timers"**

–«¿Pasa algo Azusa-chan?» preguntó Ui, que iba a desayunar, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga. Al no obtener respuesta, la pequeña Hirasawa leyó la nota, sobre el hombro de la gatita, y comprendió que ella estaba asustada. En ese momento, Azusa sintió la cercanía de su amiga y dio un salto hacia dentro de su habitación. Cuando decidió ver quién estaba tras ella, Ui se encontraba sonriendole. Esa sonrisa de "todo estará bien", idéntica a la de Yui, hizo sentir mejor a la gatita.

–«¡Por Dios Ui, no me asustes de esa manera!» dijo la pelinegra, fingiendo enojo.

–«Parece que ya te sientes mejor Azusa-chan» respondió la castaña, aún sonriendo.

–«Solo un poco. Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica con esas Tea Timers, creí que todo se había solucionado, pero parece que me equivoqué».

–«Yo no preocuparía tanto si fuera tú, Azusa-chan, tú no cometes errores al tocar»

–«Yo también soy humana Ui, no soy Clapton»

–«¿Quién?»

–«Te lo explico luego Ui, vamos a desayunar»

Las dos amigas bajaron al comedor. Al entrar, vieron a las demás integrantes de HTT, junto a Gang of Girls, desayunando y hablando acerca del evento de esa noche, así que decidieron acercarse a donde ellas estaban. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yui notara la presencia de las menores y se lanzara, como siempre, a abrazar a Azusa.

–«¡Buenos días Azu-nyan y Ui!» saludó la castaña, mientras la pelinegra fingía tratar de liberarse del abrazo.

–«¡Buenos días _onee-chan_, chicas» respondió el saludo la menor de las Hirasawa, con su habitual sonrisa.

–«Ui, ¿vas a vernos esta noche, verdad?» preguntó Yui entusiasmada.

–«Claro, muero de ganas por verlas de nuevo tocando».

–«¡Genial!, el regreso de la formación completa de Houkago Tea Time causa furor en las nuevas alumnas. ¡Debemos aprovechar y cobrar la entrada!» dijo Ritsu.

–«¡No digas esas cosas, Ritsu!» dijo Mio, tras golpear en la cabeza a la baterista.

–«Mio tiene razón, no le des ideas a la presidenta» dijo Ayame entre risas.

–«Finalmente hoy es el día. Espero que estén listas para perder, de nuevo» dijo burlonamente Akira.

–«Esa vez fue solo suerte, hoy todo será diferente. Prepárense para conocer la derrota» dijo Ritsu.

–«De todas formas no importa, nuestra banda ya tiene un contrato con una discográfica, así que estamos más cerca de ser profesionales que ustedes»

–«Akira-chan, eso es solo porque tu novio es el hijo del dueño de la disquera» dijo Mugi. Ese comentario hizo que Yui y Ritsu rieran.

–«¡ESO NO ES CIERTO MUGI!» gritó Akira, completamente ruborizada.

–«¿Todavía no?, pero si él te gusta y tú le gustas, así que deberían dar el siguiente paso y ser una hermosa pareja» dijo Mugi, con estrellas en los ojos y las manos cruzadas a la altura del cuello, lo que aumentó las risas de las castañas e hizo que Mio, Ayame y Sachi también rieran. "Así que Mugi-senpai también se emociona con las parejas hetero. Interesante dato" pensó Azusa.

Las clases y las horas pasaron, lentamente pero pasaron. A pocos minutos de comenzar, el auditorio estaba, literalmente, lleno de ruido: gritos, sonidos extraños, feedbacks, pseudo-cantantes desafinados probando los micrófonos, etc. Mientras tanto, prácticamente todo el cuerpo estudiantil se agolpaba a las puertas de recinto, esperando a que autorizaran la entrada.

Pocos minutos, que parecieron largas horas, bastaron para que las puertas del auditorio se abrieran, dejando entrar a las alunmas y a uno que otro docente interesado. En punto de las siete de la noche, la presidenta Yoshii daba inicio al espectáculo.

–«Compañeras y docentes presentes: es un honor para mí darles la bienvenida a este concierto para recibir a las chicas que ingresan por primera vez a nuestra prestigiosa universidad. Hoy disfrutaremos de dos prometedoras bandas que, en su segundo año, se vuelven a enfrentar y ¡ustedes decidirán cual de las dos es la ganadora! –un gran aplauso se escuchó en el recinto–. Bien, antes del espectáculo central de la noche, una banda de alumnas de nuevo ingreso nos deleitará con una canción y se probarán frente a ustedes. Ellas se hacen llamar Tenshi no Tsubasa».

El telón se abrió y sobre el escenario estaban cuatro chicas que, sin presentarse, comenzaron a tocar una gran versión de Rising Hope. Azusa, que estaba junto a las demás integrantes de HTT y GoG en primera fila, se sorprendió al ver quién era la vocalista y guitarrista líder, que tocaba una Ibanez RG570.

–«Muchas gracias a todos por su acogida –dijo la cantante mientras el público aplaudía–. Kazehaya Usagi en la batería, Sato Anna en el bajo, Misaki Sakura en el teclado y guitarra rítmica, mi nombre es Yuuki Angela y somos Tenshi no Tsubasa». El telón bajó mientras las cuatro jóvenes abandonaban la tarima.

–«¡Esas chicas son geniales! Realmente merecen ese aplauso» dijo Yui.

–«Tienes razón Yui, me sorprende lo buenas que son» dijo Mio.

–«No es para tanto, nosotras somos mucho mejores» dijo Akira.

–«Muchas gracias a Tenshi no Tsubasa por su gran presentación –dijo Yoshii, prosiguiendo con el show–. Y ahora el plato principal: el gran duelo entre Gang of Girls y Houkago Tea Time. ¿La banda de Akira volverá a salir triunfadora?, ¿la nueva integrante de HTT hará la diferencia? Lo averiguaremos en breve. Por ahora explico las reglas. De forma intercalada, las dos bandas interpretarán cuatro canciones cada una. Al final, ustedes, con sus aplausos, definirán a la banda ganadora. Suerte para ambas y la banda que inicia será... Pa pa pa pa... ¡Houkago Tea Time!».

El público estalló en aplausos, mientras las cinco chicas subían al escenario. Pero justo en ese instante surgió un problema. Azusa, al mirar al público por un costado del telón, reconoció a las chicas que días atras rechazaban violentamente la idea de una quinta HTT. En ese instante recordó la nota que dejaron en su puerta esa mañana y el miedo la invadió. Se puso pálida, tan blanca como la nieve, y quedó completamente paralizada.

–«¿Azu-nyan? ¿Estas bien? Azu-nyan respóndeme por favor... ¡Azu-nyan!» Yui intentaba hacer reaccionar a la gatita. Poco a poco las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Mio, Mugi y Ritsu también trataban infructuosamente de reanimar a la pequeña pelinegra. Cuando notaron que el telón comenzaba a levantarse, las dos chicas de cabello largo se ubicaron en sus puestos, Yui abrazó a Azusa en un último intento para hacerla reaccionar, mientras Ritsu le alcanzaba un pañuelo a la castaña para que secara sus lágrimas.

Con el telón levantado y el aplauso del público, Yui, tras haber soltado a Azusa y secado sus lágrimas, comenzó a tocar, sin previo aviso, los acordes de Watashi no Koi wa Hotch-Kiss. En ese instante la pequeña pelinegra reaccionó y miró a sus compañeras, que estaban igual de confundidas que ella por lo que estaba haciendo la castaña.

Yui empezó a cantar la canción. Solo su voz y el sonido de Guitah se escuchaban en el lugar:

_Nande nan daro_

_ki ni naru yoru kimi e no_

_kono omoi bin sen ni ne_

_kaite miru yo_

Mio se unió haciendo la segunda voz. Mientras, Azusa hizo una nota sostenida, que modificaba con el tremolo de Muttan de acuerdo al cambio de acordes. Yui lo notó y sonrió:

_Moshikashite_

_kimagure ka mo shirenai_

_sore na no ni maisuu dake_

_fuete yuku yo_

Mugi, usando violines en su teclado, creó un fondo armónico en el precoro:

_Suki no kakuritsu waridasu keisan shiki_

_areba ii noni_

Ritsu, usando mazas de timbal de orquesta en los platillos, marcó la entrada al coro:

_Kirakira hikaru negai goto mo_

_guchagucha hetaru nayami goto mo_

_souda hocchikisu de tojichaou_

_hajimari dake wa karui nori de_

_shiranai uchi ni atsuku natte_

_mou hari ga nandaka tooranai_

_rara * mata ashita_

Mugi ejecutó, ya con la voz de piano en su teclado, su parte instrumental. La canción continuó en su habitual versión rock.

La ovación del público, especialmente de las Tea Timers, no se hizo esperar. Azusa sonrió al ver eso.

–«Watashi no Koi wa Hotch-Kiss, ¡gracias a todos!» dijo Yui entusiasmada.

–«Esa fue la primera canción de HTT. Ahora, veamos cómo responde Gang of Girls» dijo Yoshii, dando continuidad al evento.

Tras bajar del escenario, Yui abrazó a Azusa de nuevo, esta vez con alegría.

–«Gracias Yui-senpai» dijo la gatita, ligeramente sonrojada.

–«¿Gracias por qué Azu-nyan?» preguntó la castaña.

–«Por ayudarme a vencer mis miedos».

–«Pero no pude hacerte reaccionar a tiempo». Yui tenía de nuevo lágrimas en sus ojos.

–«Lo intentaste Yui-senpai, y yo lo noté. Además, fue divertido improvisar así con Hotch-Kiss». Azusa sonreía.

–«¿En serio?»

–«Sí Yui-senpai».

Mientras, en el escenario, Gang of Girls iniciaban con su presentación. La canción que interpretaron fue Rose, donde Akira demostró sus habilidades tanto vocales como guitarrísticas. "Yui-senpai tenía razón, de verdad es buena" pensó Azusa.

–«¡Gracias, muchas gracias!» dijo Akira, tras finalizar la canción, el público aplaudía fuertemente.

–«¡Gran canción de GoG! –Dijo Yoshii, en su papel de moderadora–. La batalla está dura y pareja. ¡Wow, se siente la emoción en el aire! Bien, continuemos con el segundo round. ¡Houkago Tea Time al escenario!».

Las cinco chicas subieron de nuevo a escena. Esta vez no había miedos.

–«Gracias a todos, son geniales –dijo Mio–. Bien, Tea Timers y publico en general, les presento a nuestra amiga y compañera, Nakano Azusa».

–«¡La pequeña maravilla de la guitarra!» dijo Ritsu.

–«Bien, esta canción se llama Samidare 20 Love»

–«_One, two, three, four_»

Tras el conteo, Mio y Ritsu comenzaron a tocar. El riff de bajo de la zurda junto al ritmo alegre de la baterista hicieron que el público se uniera con las palmas. Tras un par de compases, las demás chicas se unieron dando lugar a una gran interpretación. La voz de la alta pelinegra estubo impecable, como siempre, y el solo de Azusa fue genial. Los aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar.

–«¡Muchas gracias!» dijeron Mio y Yui al tiempo.

–«¡Houkago Tea Time puso a bailar a la UFJ! Pero Gang of Girls aún no se rinden. ¡Aquí está su segunda canción!». Yoshii estaba emocionada. Sabía que ambas bandas darían lo mejor de sí, pero no esperaba que fuera a ese nivel.

–«Bien, bien. Parece que cierta gatita sacó las garras –dijo Akira, refiriéndose a Azusa–. Hora de sacar la artillería. Esta canción se llama Make me Wanna Die».

Sorpresivamente, Sachi demostró que también toca teclados, haciendo la introducción de la canción. El sonido suave de esa voz de violín contrastó con los agresivos acordes de Rosalie, la Les Paul negra de Akira.

Una vez finalizada la canción, nuevamente el público estalló en aplausos. Con cada ronda era más difícil predecir cuál de las dos bandas ganaría.

–«¡Wow! ¡Qué fuerza interpretativa! –Exclamó Yoshii–. Es un alivio que yo no tenga que elegir a la banda ganadora. Bien, ¡pasemos a la tercera ronda! Con ustedes una vez más: ¡Houkago Tea Time!»

–«A juzgar por la canción anterior de nuestras rivales, la relación entre Akira y su novio Maeda pasa por un momento interesante» dijo Ritsu, lo que provocó risas entre varias alumnas.

–«No es el momento de decir eso, Ritsu». Dijo Mio

–«Mio-chan tiene razón Ricchan, ahora es el momento de un parfait de fresa» dijo Yui, provocando más risas en el público.

–«Yui siempre pensando en comida, incluso cuando compone» dijo la baterista.

–«Bueno, pero mis canciones son divertidas. Y hablando de parfait de fresa, esta canción se llama Ichigo Parfait ga Tomara nai» dijo Yui.

–«_One, Two, Three..._»

Nuevamente el sonido alegre de HTT llenó el lugar. Yui y Azusa coordinaron perfectamente sus guitarras durante la introducción. Y, para sorpresa de las demás, la gatita armonizó perfectamente su voz con las de la sonriente castaña y la de Mio. Sabían que Sawako le había enseñado a cantar el año anterior, pero durante el ensayo solo participó con su voz en las partes donde intervenían todas. El solo de Yui fue increíble, y al final de la canción, llevada por la emoción, Ritsu improvisó un solo de batería. Mientras Mugi y la castaña miraban confundidas y Mio le lanzaba una mirada asesina, Azusa, sosteniendo el acorde que había tocado, subió al máximo el volumen de Muttan y se acercó a su amplificador, provocando un feedback. De esta forma Ritsu entendió que se había pasado y marcó el final de la canción. El público estaba extasiado y varias Tea Timers comenzaron a corear el nombre de la baterista.

–«¡Estupenda canción de HTT! ¡Estas chicas van con todo! ¿Cómo responderá GoG?» dijo Yoshii, tan emocionada como el público.

–«¡¿Qué fue eso, Ritsu?!» preguntó Mio, tras darle un golpe en la cabeza a la ojimiel.

–«¡Ouch!, solo estaba haciendo justicia Mio. Todas tienen su momento estelar menos yo» dijo la baterista en su tono dramático.

Sin previo aviso, Gang of Girls comenzó a tocar I Hate Myself for Loving You. En esta versión Akira exploró las notas altas de su rango vocal. El público respondía con gran entusiasmo e incluso, coreaban algunas partes de la canción.

–«Gracias. Quiero aclarar que no tengo ninguna relación sentimental en este momento» dijo Akira en respuesta al comentario que hizo Ritsu.

–«¡Un gran cover de Joan Jett cierra el tercer round de esta batalla! Las cosas se ponen interesantes. Quedan pocos minutos para conocer a la banda ganadora de esta noche. ¿Será Houkago Tea Time? –Los aplausos interrumpen a Yoshii– ¿O será Gang of Girls? –Nuevamente aplausos– ¡Ustedes tienen la última palabra! Sin más demora, ¡arranquemos con la ronda final! ¡Con ustedes la canción final de HTT!».

El público ovacionó a las chicas que reaparecían en el escenario.

–«¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos! –dijo Yui– Antes de tocar nuestra última canción, creo que es justo que nos presentemos, especialmente para las nuevas alumnas que hoy nos ven y escuchan por primera vez. Primero nuestra fundadora, la hiperactiva baterista que decidió revivir el club de música ligera en nuestra preparatoria: ¡Tainaka Ritsu!» los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

–«¡Muchas gracias!» dijo Ritsu con su habitual entusiasmo.

–«Ella interpretó a J...» la baterista interrumpió a la guitarrista con un fuerte golpe en los platillos.

–«No creo que ellas deban saber _eso_, Yui» dijo seriamente.

–«Jejeje, lo siento Ricchan. Bien, en el bajo, una chica que, gracias a sus fanáticas, ha logrado vencer su pánico escénico. Gran cantante y compositora de la mayoría de nuestras canciones: ¡Akiyama Mio!». Megumi y varias de las Tea Timers aplaudieron eufóricamente a la bajista.

–«Muchas gracias a todos» dijo tímidamente la zurda.

–«En la guitarra –prosiguió Yui– la más joven de nuestro grupo, alguien especial para mí y a quien le agradezco la paciencia que me ha tenido y todo lo que me ha enseñado: ¡Nakano Azusa!». Todas las Tea Timers ovacionaron a la gatita, definitivamente fue aceptada como parte del grupo.

–«Gracias por aceptarme» dijo la pequeña.

–«Mi nombre es Hirasawa Yui... –la castaña fue interrumpida por un eufórico aplauso– ¡Gracias! Por último, pero no menos importante, en teclado, nuestra arregista. A ella y el delicioso té que prepara le debemos nuestro nombre: ¡Kotobuki Tsumugi!». Un gran aplauso se escuchó, apoyando a la teclista.

–«¡Gracias! ¡Son los mejores!» dijo la rubia, bastante emocionada.

–«Mugi también canta y ella nos deleitará ahora con su hermosa voz y sus dedos mágicos –dijo Mio–. Nuestra última canción se llama Honey Sweet Tea Time».

–«_One,two, three, four_».

La última canción de HTT comenzó a sonar. Desde la introducción, hecha magistralmente por Azusa, el público comenzó a saltar y a moverse. La voz de Mugi, hermosa y certera, estuvo a la altura de la de sus compañeras. La canción finalizó en medio de la ovación del público.

–«¡Muchas gracias a todos!» Dijeron las cinco chicas al tiempo mientras bajaban del escenario.

–«¡Gran final de Houkago Tea Time! Ahora escuchemos la última canción que nos trae Gang of Girls» dijo Yoshii, con la voz algo afectada. El público aplaudió fuertemente.

–«Gracias, gracias. Hayashi Sachi en el bajo, la gran Yoshida Ayame en la batería, mi nombre es Wada Akira, somos Gang of Girls y esta canción se llama Lucy».

Tras el aplauso del público, GoG comenzó la Interpretación de la canción. La energía de la banda estaba al máximo y la voz de Akira estubo impecable. La respuesta del público fue increíble. Al final de la canción, las tres chicas agradecieron a los presentes con una venia.

–«¡Gang of Girls cerró con fuerza esta noche de música! Pero ha llegado el momento de la verdad –dijo Yoshii con voz de suspenso–. Ustedes definen a las ganadoras. ¡La banda con más aplausos obtendrá la victoria! Y, para ayudarme a escuchar mejor, tengo aquí un medidor de decibelios que funcionará como aplausómetro. Bien comencemos. ¡Aplauso para GoG!»

Un fuerte ovación sacudió el auditorio. Varias chicas comenzaron a corear el nombre de la banda

–«¡Wow, 107 db! ¡Sí que son ruidosos! –Dijo Yoshii, asombrada– Ahora, ¡Aplauso para HTT!»

Otra fuerte ovación sacudió el recinto. Las Tea Timers aplaudieron a más no poder.

–«Ciento... Ciento... Ciento... ¡Siento que me va a dar un infarto por la emoción! –El público abucheó a Yoshii por su mal comentario– Ok, mala broma. En fin, ¡Houkago Tea Time obtiene 111 db y son las ganadoras!»

Una tercera ovación sacudió el auditorio. Mio, Ritsu, Mugi y Azusa no podían creer que hubieran ganado.

–«¡Se los dije! Sabía que ganaríamos si Azu-nyan tocaba con nosotras» le dijo Yui a sus compañeras mientras abrazaba a la gatita.

–«Parece que tenías razón Yui, aunque no pueden negar que mi super solo de batería ayudó» dijo Ritsu, sonriendo pícaramente.

–«La próxima vez avísanos Ritsu» dijo Mio.

–«Admítelo Mio, estuvo genial –replicó la baterista– igual que tú, Yui y Mugi con sus voces y Azusa con la guitarra».

–«Muchachas, debo felicitarlas por su victoria –dijo Akira, acercándose junto a Sachi y Ayame–. Nakano, eres mejor de lo que Yui había dicho, me sorprendiste».

–«Gracias Wada-senpai, tú también estuviste sorprendente» dijo Azusa, mientras Yui corría a abrazar a Akira.

–«¡Genial! ¡Reconoces el talento de mi Azu-nyan!» dijo la castaña.

–«¡Sí, pero suéltame Yui, deja de ser tan molesta!»

–«Yui-senpai, suéltala. ¡Aprende a comportarte en público por amor de Dios!» regañaba la gatita. Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, Ayame y Sachi reían viendo la escena.

–«Chicas, lamento interrumpir, pero les traigo noticias –dijo Yoshii, acercandose a la escena–. Aprovecho que ambas bandas están aquí para informarles que fueron seleccionadas para representar a nuestra universidad en el clasificatorio regional para el Gran Concurso Nacional de Bandas Universitarias».

–«¿¡En serio!?» dijeron al tiempo las ocho chicas

–«Así es. Por lo tanto alisten más de esas increibles canciones que saben tocar. La primera eliminatoria es en un mes. ¡Buena suerte chicas!».

Un nuevo reto para ambas bandas se avecina, esta vez será a nivel regional. Y, para Houkago Tea Time, significa estar un paso más cerca al sueño de Budokan.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: incluí parte de la letra de Hotch-Kiss para ilustrar el nuevo arreglo de Yui.<strong>

**El-digivice esas Tea Timers son unas loquillas.**

**Yagami fangirl, este capítulo estuvo más largo. La idea de las Tea Timers nació del club de fans de Mio. En mi casa me enseñaron a ser agradecido, además que hay buenas historias que nadie tiene en cuenta.**

**iamSandman, espero que con vieja te refieras a la formación clásica de Queen, no a mí (soy hombre)**

**beth726 espero que disfrutes el episodio**

**Chobits3 gracias, igualmente. Y creo que le quedo gustando ser presidenta de clubes de fans XD.**

**Nuevamente gracias a todos por leer. El siguiente episodio mostrará un "nuevo" talento de Ritsu, y habrá romance. See you**


	4. Capítulo 4: Sentimientos

**Nota inicial: Los siguentes capítulos girarán un poco al rededor de esta canción:**

**Yuuzora a la Carte (Ritsu Image Song K-On): youtu .be/-boqtqJtIkI**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4: SENTIMIENTOS<p>

–«¡Nakano-san, buenos días!»

–«¡Buenos días Yuuki-san! ¡Tocaste genial anoche y tu voz es magnífica!»

–«Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atras, me fascinó tu solo en la segunda canción»

Azusa y Angela se habían encontrado en el comedor, la mañana siguiente al concierto de bienvenida. Mientras conversaban, Ui se acercó.

–«Disculpen, ¿puedo unirme a su conversación?» preguntó la castaña.

–«¡Claro Ui! –dijo Azusa– Permitanme presentarlas. Ui, ella es Yuuki Angela. Yuuki-san, ella es Hirasawa Ui»

–«¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!» dijeron al tiempo Ui y Angela.

–«Hirasawa-san, ¿eres familiar de Hirasawa Yui?» preguntó la chica de mechones azules.

–«Ella es mi hermana mayor» respondió la castaña con su típica sonrisa.

–«¿Por cuántos minutos?»

–«¿Minutos? No sé. Azusa-chan, ¿cuántos minutos hay en un año y tres meses?»

–«¿Por qué me preguntas a mí, Ui?»

–«¿Año y tres meses?, creí que eran gemelas». Angela estaba asombrada por el enorme parecido de las Hirasawa.

–«Mucha gente piensa igual cuando nos ve». Ui simplemente sonreía

–«Por cierto, tu hermana es genial con la guitarra y canta muy bien»

–«Sí, _onee-chan_ es genial».

En ese instante sonó el celular de Azusa.

**"Mensaje de: Ritsu-senpai**

**Azusa, necesito tu ayuda".**

"¿Le abrá pasado algo?" pensó la gatita mientras respondía el mensaje.

–«¿Pasa algo Azusa-chan?» preguntó Ui

–«Ritsu-senpai me envió un mensaje pidiéndome ayuda, espero que no sea nada grave». El móvil de la gatita volvió a sonar.

**"Mensaje de: Ritsu-senpai**

**Tranquila, no es nada malo,**

**es una sorpresa que estoy**

**planeando para la eliminatoria".**

–«Espero que no sea otra de sus bromas» dijo Ui sonriendo.

–«¿Tainaka-san es tan bromista?» preguntó Angela

–«Así es Yuuki-san. Y, normalmente, Yui-senpai la secunda» Cuando Azusa dijo esas palabras, Ui, que estaba comiendo, casi se atraganta. Nuevamente sonó el celular de la gatita.

**"Mensaje de: Ritsu-senpai**

**Tengo esta tarde libre**

**¿podemos vernos?**

**Si es así, te espero en**

**la biblioteca"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Mensaje de: Nakano Azusa<strong>

**Ahí estaré"**

"Espero que Mio no se ponga celosa por pedirle este favor a Azusa" pensó Ritsu, riendo para sí misma. "Lo haría por mí misma de no ser porque no sé tocar ningún instrumento melódico o armónico. Y hay algo en Azusa que me inquieta, así que aprovecharé para preguntarle..."

La tarde llegó. Azusa llegó a la biblioteca en busca de Ritsu. La baterista la esperaba junto a los libros de ciencia-ficción.

–«Ritsu-senpai, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?» dijo la gatita al encontrarse con la castaña.

–«Verás, escribí una letra...» comenzó la ojimiel, siendo interrumpida por la risa de la pequeña.

–«¿Tú? ¿escribiendo letras?»

–«Por lo menos no es sobre alimentar a una tortuga»

–«¡Ton-chan es muy importante para mí!, aunque no fue la única inspiración de esa letra». Azusa prácticamente susurró esas últimas palabras.

–«Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?»

–«Solo si tu letra tiene sentido Ritsu-senpai. Pero, ¿exactamente en qué puedo ayudarte?»

–«Pues como sabes, yo solo sé tocar la batería. Así que necesito de tu ayuda para ponerle música a mi letra»

–«Ya veo, pero ¿por que yo?»

–«Te escribí en la mañana que era una sorpresa, para Mio, Mugi y Yui, que son las más activas en la parte creativa de la banda»

–«¿Y qué hay de Wada-senpai o Hayashi-senpai?»

–«Esto es un asunto interno de Houkago Tea Time, Azusa»

–«Buen punto. ¿Y cómo es la letra, Ritsu-senpai?»

–«Mírala, aquí está». Ritsu le mostró a Azusa una hoja escrita:

_"__**kaerimichi kangaeru menyuu kimaranai kara itsumo to chigau michi**_

_**magar ikado mittsu bun dake no chippoke na tabi kuchibue fuki nagara**_

_(De camino a casa siempre tomo un camino diferente ya que no puedo optar por un menú_

_Silbo mientras giro por la esquina y tomo un corto viaje de tres segundos)_

_**kaze to odoru akatonbo sora oou urokogumo**_

_**me wo tojireba todoite kuru dokoka no uchi no yuushoku no nioi**_

_(Una libélula roja baila en el viento, el cielo oculto por las nubes_

_Si cierro los ojos, Voy a llegar; Puedo oler la cena de una casa en algún lugar)_

_**sou da, kyou wa hanbaagu ni shiyou senshuu mo tsukutta kedo**_

_**aa aibiki oniku ippai konete ai mo ippai komete**_

_**daisuki na hito no tame**_

_(¡Eso es! Hoy tendremos carne de hamburguesa, aunque lo hice la semana pasada_

_Ah, voy a amasar una mezcla llena de carne de res, de cerdo y amor_

_Para la persona que amo)_

_**toorisugiru basu no teeru ranpu takusan no hito no yume kibou hakobu**_

_**"okaeri" wo iu dareka no moto kizuna wo tsunagu mitai ni ne hashitteku **_

_(Las luces traseras del autobús que pasa llevando los deseos de los sueños de muchas personas_

_Parece que hay un lazo atado entre mí y ese alguien que dice "Bienvenido a casa"; llegaré corriendo)_

_**minna yurari yurarete... watashi mo kaeru tochuu**_

_**konna attakai mainichi itsumademo tsudzuitara ii na**_

_(Todo el mundo está balanceándose, y de camino a casa, también yo_

_Sería muy bueno si todos los días continúan teniendo este calor)_

_**toriaezu, hayaku hanbaagu ni shiyou oishii gohan mo taite**_

_**chanto tsukeawase no gurasse mentori kakushiaji wa genki**_

_**matteiru hito no tame**_

_(Por ahora, vamos a prisa y tengamos carne de hamburguesa; Voy a cocinar una deliciosa comida_

_Voy a estar segura de agregar un glaseado perfecto hecho sutilmente de alegría_

_Para la persona que me espera)_

_**nigate na koto mo aru kedo dekiru koto kara hajimeyou**_

_**naichau toki mo aru kedo egao wo shinjitekou**_

_(Aunque hay cosas que yo no soy muy buena, voy a empezar con las cosas que puedo hacer_

_Aunque hay momentos de lágrimas, creeré en sonrisas)_

_**zettai, kyou wa hanbaagu ni shiyou senshuu yori mo jouzu ni**_

_**aa aibiki oniku ippai konete ai mo ippai komete**_

_**daisuki na hito no tame**_

_(Hoy definitivamente tendremos carne de hamburguesa, y será mejor que la de la semana pasada_

_Ah, voy a amasar una mezcla llena de carne de res, de cerdo y amor_

_Para la persona que amo)"_

–«¿Realmente tú la escribiste Ritsu-senpai?»

–«Así es Azusa»

–«Es un poco... cursi...» dijo la pequeña entre risas

–«¡Ya lo sé! ¡No te burles de mí, Nakano!»

–«Lo siento Ritsu-senpai, no fue mi intención. Me gustaría saber en quién te inspiraste para escribirla»

–«¿A qué te refieres?» la baterista estaba ligeramente ruborizada.

–«A que es bastante directa, especialmente en lo que podrían ser los coros. Solo falta que pusieras el nombre de ese alguien a quien quieres cocinarle».

–«Mio...»

–«¿Mio-senpai?»

–«Q-q-quiero decir que la co-compuse para que Mio la cantara». Ritsu estaba completamente roja.

–«Mio-senpai es hermosa, y muy popular. Creo que la mayoría de las Tea Timers son fanáticas de ella. Si te descuidas te la pueden quitar»

–«Ya estás hablando igual que Mugi, Nakano. Mio y yo solo somos _**amigas**_. Si ella encuentra alguien con quien quiera iniciar una relación sentimental, la apoyaré y seguiré siendo su amiga, aunque mi corazón se rompa en pedazos». Cuando Ritsu dijo esas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo continuar hablando.

–«Ritsu-senpai, perdóname. No fue mi intención hacerte llorar» dijo Azusa también a punto de romper en llanto. Ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna durante un buen tiempo.

–«Azusa, ¿puedo abrazarte?» dijo Ritsu, calmándose un poco. La guitarrista asintió y recibió el abrazo de la baterista, abrazo que la pequeña correspondió. Tras un breve lapso de silencio, la castaña se separó de la pelinegra y comenzó a cantar la letra de su canción.

–«¡Cantas muy bien Ritsu-senpai! ¿Es así como va la canción?» dijo Azusa, cuando Ritsu terminó de cantar.

–«Gracias Azusa. Y sí, así va» respondió la baterista, recuperando su sonrisa.

–«De verdad perdóname por lo que dije hace un rato, no medí mis palabras y...»

–«No tienes que disculparte por eso, ambas sabemos que lo que dijiste es verdad. Pero tengo miedo de que Mio no sienta lo mismo que yo siento por ella»

–«¿Le has puesto atención a la letra de Fuyu no Hi? Es obvio que Mio-senpai la escribió pensando en ti»

–«Tal vez, pero Yui la canta pensando en ti –Azusa se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras–. "Finalmente mis sentimientos han sido descubiertos. No puedo ocultar que amo a la guitarrista castaña que constantemente me abraza. Aunque temo al rechazo, es cuestión de tiempo para..."»

–«¡DEJA DE LEER MI MEN... Digo, ¡deja de decir esas cosas Ritsu-senpai!». La baterista comenzó a reir por la reacción de la guitarrista, quien también comenzó a reir.

–«Azusa, tú y Yui harán una gran pareja cuando decidan ser más que amigas»

–«Igual tú y Mio-senpai. Pero ¿y Mugi-senpai?»

–«Tal vez sea la más feliz, al ver sus fantasías hechas realidad».

–«Eso espero. Pero lo mejor será que nada afecte a la banda. Sigamos todas siendo tan unidas como siempre».

–«Sí, estoy de acuerdo».

Al día siguiente, por la tarde...

**"Mensaje de: Azu-nyan**

**Yui-senpai, ¿podemos vernos?**

**Necesito hablar contigo"**

El mensaje sorprendió a la guitarrista, que estaba tratando de estudiar.

**"Respuesta:**

**¿pasa algo, Azu-nyan?"**

**"Mensaje de Azu-nyan**

**Nada malo, solo necesito**

**hablar contigo en persona"**

**"Respuesta:**

**¿Puedes venir a mi cuarto?"**

**"Mensaje de: Azu-nyan**

**¿Cuál es?"**

**"Respuesta:**

**Bloque B, número 327"**

Unos diez minutos después, Azusa tocó la puerta de la habitación de Yui. La castaña abrió y abrazó a la pelinegra, luego la invitó a pasar. La mayor se sentó en su cama, mientras la menor acomodó la silla del escritorio para quedar de frente a su senpai.

–«¿De qué querias hablar, Azu-nyan?» preguntó la dueña de Guitah

–«Yui-senpai, ¿por qué te gusta abrazarme tanto?»

–«Ya te lo he dicho Azu-nyan, porque eres muy linda»

–«Pero Mio-senpai, Mugi-senpai y Ritsu-senpai también son muy lindas y no las abrazas tanto como a mí».

–«Es que ellas no son tan lindas como tú, Azu-nyan»

–«¿Entonces Wada-senpai es igual de linda que yo según tú?»

–«No, nadie es más linda que mi Azu-nyan»

–«¡¿Entonces por qué la abrazas?!» Azusa se había enojado, llevada por los celos, a pesar de saber que Akira no sentía nada por Yui. Por su parte, la castaña abrazó a la gatita para calmarla.

–«No seas celosa Azu-nyan, solo estoy tratando de quitarle el mal carácter que ella tiene».

–«Yui-senpai, no creo que eso funcione».

–«Funcionó contigo la primera vez que te abracé»

–«Pero ella no es como yo. A ella no le gusta que la abracen». En todo ese rato Yui no había soltado a Azusa.

–«Tú dices que tampoco te gusta, Azu-nyan. ¿Acaso mientes? –La gatita guardó silencio. Yui la besó en la mejilla y se separó de ella– No me gusta que me mientan» dijo haciendo un mohín.

–«Discúlpame senpai»

–«No tienes de qué disculparte Azu-nyan». Yui sonreía.

–«Sí tengo que disculparme, senpai. No he sido honesta con mis sentimientos hacia ti» Azusa estaba sonrojada.

–«¿A qué te refieres Azu-nyan?» Yui miraba confundida.

–«Yui-senpai, tú me gustas. Mas que gustarme, estoy enamorada de ti».

–«Mi... Mi... Azu-nyan...».

Yui se desmayó en ese insante, lo que causó que Azusa se asustara. La pequeña salió corriendo pidiendo ayuda. La primera persona que se encontró, por suerte, fue Mio. Tras contarle lo sucedido, ambas regresaron a la habitación de la castaña. La bajista acomodó en la cama a la inconsciente guitarrista, tras revisar sus signos vitales.

–«¿Cómo está ella, Mio-senpai?» preguntó preocupada la pequeña.

–«Solo está inconsciente. Por lo que me contaste, diría que se desmayó de la emoción» dijo Mio tratando de sonar calmada (ella también estaba a borde del colapso, aún no podía creer que Azusa se le declarara a Yui).

–«¿Yui-senpai estará bien? No quiero que nada malo le pase». La gatita estaba deprimida.

–«Tranquilízate Azusa, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte. Además, está sonriendo».

Azusa miró el rostro de Yui. Efectivamente, en el rostro de la castaña se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

–«Voy a quedarme a su lado hasta que despierte –dijo la gatita–. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella»

–«Es una buena idea. Con lo despistada que es podría pensar que todo fue un sueño. Nos vemos luego Azusa». Mio salió de la habitación. "Eso último que dije sonó como algo que Ritsu diría" pensó.

Varias horas pasaron. Azusa permanecía al lado de la cama de Yui, esperando pacientemente que la castaña volviera en sí. "Yui-senpai se ve linda de esa forma. Parece un bello ángel. Sí, es infantil, pero esa ternura enamora. Y cuando se decide hacer algo, simplemente lo hace, sin importar lo difícil que sea. Mi amada Yui, despierta pronto" pensaba mientras observaba el rostro de su senpai. Sin dudarlo, acercó su rostro al de la vocalista y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase, Yui reaccionó al beso, volviendo en sí y encontrando a una sorprendida, pero sonriente Azusa a su lado. La castaña no pudo evitar abrazar a la pelinegra, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

–«Azu-nyan, dime que no fue un sueño, dime que estás enamorada de mí, que fue real, que no lo soñ...» Varias lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Yui al decir estas palabras, que fueron interrumpidas por Azusa, que besó a la castaña en los labios, beso que fue correspondido por la vocalista. Ese primer beso con el que ambas guitarristas habían soñado, finalmente era real.

–«Todo es real, mis sentimientos por ti son reales. Te amo Hirasawa Yui» dijo Azusa tras separa sus labios de los de su amada.

–«Nakano Azusa, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

–«¡Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia!»

Y con un segundo beso, las guitarristas de Houkago Tea Time sellaron su noviazgo. Debido a la hora, Yui le sugirió a Azusa que pasaran la noche juntas. La gatita aceptó.

A la mañana siguiente, Akira tocaba la puerta de Yui, para despertarla como ya era su costumbre.

–«¡Yui, levántate ya, que se hace tarde!»

La puerta se abrió y, para sorpresa de Akira, fue Azusa la que salió.

–«Buenos días Wada-senpai, Yui dice que la esperes unos minutos mientras termina de alistarse» dijo la gatita, sonriendo.

–«¡Yui, la proxima vez que tu novia se quede contigo avísame para no tener que venir a despertarte!».

–«¡OK!» gritó la castaña desde el fondo de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>El-Digivice,gracias por tu apoyo. Estoy moliendome los sesos creando la estructura de las eliminatorias (investigando la organización geo-política japonesa).<strong>

**Yagami fangirl, gracias por reconocer mi esfuerzo. Lo de Mugi y Azusa se escribió prácticamente solo XD.**

**Chobits3, genial que te gustaran las canciones. Curiosamente Samidare es mi favorita de las que canta Mio. Lamento decepcionarte con la longitud del capítulo. Estoy notando mucha diferencia entre el contador de palabras de Kingsoft con el de FanFiction.**

**Siguiente capítulo, reacciones de las Tea Timers y Ui ante la nueva pareja y dos noticias para Mio, una mala y otra buena. Gracias por leer. See you.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Noticias

**Nota inicial: Al igual a que en capítulo anterior, este capítulo gira en torno a:**

**Yuuzora a la Carte (Ritsu Image Song K-On): youtu .be/-boqtqJtIkI**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 5: NOTICIAS<p>

—«¡Ritsu, Azusa se le declaró a Yui!»

—«¡Rayos, se me adelantó la chiquilla!»

—«¿¡Qué dijiste!? ¡No me digas que...»

—«No seas celosa Mio»

Mio había llegado a la habitación de Ritsu, quien casualmente salía hacia el comedor. La pelinegra intentó contar lo sucedido entre las guitarristas de HTT, pero los comentarios de la castaña hicieron que esta se ganara un golpe en la cabeza.

—«Yo no soy celosa, solo que no me gusta que salgas con tus bromas cuando estoy hablando en serio» dijo la bajista.

—«Bueno, ¿cómo pasó todo, según usted Akiyama-sama?» preguntó la baterista con su típica sonrisa.

—«Ayer en la tarde regresaba a mi habitación después de estudiar en la biblioteca, cuando escuché que Azusa estaba pidiendo ayuda. Me acerqué a ella y le pregunté qué le había pasado. Ella me respondió que Yui se había desmayado después de que Azusa le dijera que la amaba. Fuimos al cuarto de Yui, ella estaba inconsciente, pero sus signos vitales estaban bien y tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Azusa me dijo que se quedaría con ella hasta que despertara. Yo le dije que estaba bien y salí a mi cuarto».

—«Entonces no sabes si Yui a...» Un raro grito interrumpió a Ritsu.

—«¡Yui, la proxima vez que tu novia se quede contigo avísame para no tener que venir a despertarte!».

—«Esa sonó como Akira» dijo Mio. Las dos chicas corrieron hacia donde habían escuchado ese grito: la puerta del cuarto de Yui. Ahí encontraron a Akira y Azusa.

—«¿Qué fue ese grito Akira?» preguntó Mio

—«Vine a despertar a Yui, como siempre, y me encuentro con que ella y su novia pasaron la noche juntas» respondió Akira. Cuando decía eso, llegaban a la escena Mugi, Ayame y Sachi. Todas quedaron en shock al escuchar esas palabras, en especial la rubia, que casi le da un derrame nasal.

—«¿Qué pasa aquí?» preguntó Yui confundida al ver tanta gente reunida en su puerta.

—«Wada-senpai reveló que tú y yo somos novias» respondió Azusa, ligeramente molesta.

—«¿Querías mantenerlo oculto, Azu-nyan?» preguntó la castaña algo deprimida.

—«No Yui, solo que hubiera sido preferido que se enteraran por nuestra propia voz».

—«F-f-f-f-f-felicitaciones Y-y-y-yui y Azusa» apenas logró pronunciar Mio, que seguía en shock.

—«Yo también me alegro por ustedes chicas, pero mantengan sus actos cariñosos fuera de las actividades de la banda» dijo Ritsu.

—«Dile eso a Yui, Ritsu-senpai» dijo Azusa, mirando a su pareja.

—«Azu-nyan, Ricchan... No sean crueles» dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero.

Mientras tanto en el comedor, Ui y Angela se encontraron. Ambas buscaban a Azusa para conversar, como lo hacían casi cada mañana, pero ninguna conocía el paradero de la gatita. Cerca de allí había varias Tea Timers, que aún conversaban sobre el concierto de bienvenida. De repente, una chica llegó corriendo a la mesa donde estaban las fanáticas de HTT.

—«¡Chicas, traigo noticias!» exclamó la recién llegada

—«¿Qué sucede?» preguntaron varias chicas en coro.

—«¡Nakano-san y Hirasawa-san son pareja!»

—«Bien por ellas, ojalá sean felices» dijo una, como si se tratase de cualquier persona.

—«¡¿QUÉ!?» gritaron todas las alumnas presentes en el comedor, incluyendo a Angela y Ui.

—«Parece que la semilla de un amor de preparatoria floreció en la universidad» dijo una chica, con una expresión identica a las de Mugi.

—«Las guitarristas se adelantaron a Tainaka-san y Akiyama-san» comentó otra entre risas.

—«Yo solo espero que Nakano-san no sea como Yoko Ono» dijo Angela.

—«¿Por qué _onee-chan_ no me dijo nada?» Dijo Ui en voz baja, mientras sacaba su celular. Al mirarlo, se dio cuenta que tenía dos mensajes sin leer:

**"Mensaje de: Onee-chan**

**Ui, Azu-nyan y yo somos novias :-) (-:**

_**Recibido 22/04/2014 9:31 pm"**_

**"Mensaje de: Asuza-chan**

**Ui, no sé si Yui ya te lo dijo, pero**

**ella y yo somos pareja. Espero que**

**nos apoyes.**

_**Recibido 22/04/2014 9:33 pm"**_

Mientras Ui leía los mensajes, todas las alumnas en el comedor empezaron a aplaudir, ya que la nueva pareja acababa de entrar al lugar, en compañía de sus compañeras de Houkago Tea Time y las Gang of Girls.

—«¡Vivan las novias!» gritaron desde el fondo.

—«Parece que ya se enteraron» dijo Ritsu

—«¿Cómo hacen las Tea Timers para estar tan bien informadas?» preguntó Ayame, sorprendida.

—«A este paso ellas van a tener nuestro disco antes de que nosotras lo grabemos» dijo la baterista entre risas

—«¡No es momento para esa clase de br_mas!» dijo Mio

—«Mio-chan, ¿estás bien?» preguntó Mugi al notar que algo andaba mal con la voz de la bajista.

—«Estoy bien Mugi».

—«Chicas, creo que ya lo saben, pero quiero que lo escuchen de mi propia voz: Azu-nyan —comenzó a decir Yui, pero la gatita le dio un ligero codazo al escuchar su apodo—. Es decir, Azusa y yo hemos iniciado una relación amorosa». Las dos guitarristas se tomaron de la mano.

—«¡Beso! ¡Beso! Beso!...» coreaban las presentes en el comedor.

—«Lo siento, pero los besos solo nos los damos en privado» dijo Azusa, desilusionado a sus fanáticas.

Esa tarde, después de que terminaran las clases, la gatita tocaba su guitarra. Estaba grabando varias ideas para la canción que Ritsu había compuesto (había grabado prácticamente toda la parte que cantó la baterista aquella vez en la biblioteca). De repente tocan a la puerta. Azusa fue a abrirla y recibió a Ui.

—«¡Hola Ui! ¿Qué te trae por acá?»

—«Vine a decirte que no te quedarás con _onee-chan_». Dijo la castaña en un tono serio.

—«Creí que nos apoyarías Ui» dijo deprimida la pelinegra.

—«Las apoyo y me alegra de corazón que tú y _onee-chan_ finalmente sean pareja, pero el reglamento dice que está prohibido que dos alumnas compartan habitación. Por eso no te puedes quedar con ella en su cuarto ni ella en el tuyo». Ui tenía el libro de reglas de la UFJ en sus manos, abierto en la página donde estaba la mencionada norma.

—«No me asustes de esa manera Ui» se quejó la gatita, tras suspirar aliviada.

—«Lo siento cuñada-chan» dijo Ui sonriendo.

—«¿Cuñada-chan?».

Mientras, en otra habitación, Mio estaba recostada en su cama, su expresión parecía preocupada y tenía una mano en su garganta. No había dicho nada, pero tras el concierto de bienvenida, comenzó a notar que su voz no estaba del todo bien. "Espero que sea temporal, no quiero dejar de cantar" pensaba con lágrimas en sus ojos. En ese momento golpean a su puerta.

—«¿Ritsu? ¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó la bajista. Por alguna razón, siempre que se sentía mal, la baterista estaba ahí para hacerla sentir mejor.

—«Pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludar a mi mejor amiga ¿no puedo?» dijo la castaña sonriendo.

—«Claro que puedes, Ritsu»

—«¿Pasa algo, Mio?» Ritsu notó la preocupación de la bajista.

—«Estoy bien»

—«¿Segura?»

—«Sí Ritsu»

—«Te conozco bien Mio. Hay algo que te preocupa, puedo verlo en tus hermosos ojos grises». Mio se sonrojó con el comentario de la castaña.

—«Bien, no quería decir nada para no preocuparlas, pero siento que estoy perdiendo la voz».

—«¿No crees que es cuatro años tarde para pensar en esa excusa para no cantar en público?» dijo la baterista en tono burlón.

—«¡Estoy hablando en serio, _baka_!» exclamó la bajista, golpeando en la cabeza a su compañera.

—«¡Auch, eso dolió! Te estás volviendo más fuerte. Quizas mañana deberías ir al doctor, Mio»

—«¿Por mi fuerza?»

—«¡No!, por tu voz. No quiero dejar de escuchar tu hermosa voz, sería una gran perdida para la banda»

—«Lo sé Ritsu, pero tengo miedo»

—«Si te hace sentir mejor, yo te acompaño»

—«Pero ¿y tus clases?»

—«Tú eres más importante, Mio. Además, a inicio de semestre se repasa lo visto el semestre anterior, así que no hay nada nuevo. Y mis clases de mañana no son tan exigentes con la asistencia».

—«Tú no cambias» dijo Mio sonriendo, "y no quiero que cambies" pensó.

Al día siguiente, la bajista y la baterista de Houkago Tea Time se encontraban en la sala de espera de un consultorio médico. Mio se veía bastante nerviosa, y Ritsu aprovechaba esto para jugarle algunas bromas. Si bien esto hacía que la pelinegra se calmara un poco, los demás pacientes y algunas enfermeras no veían con buenos ojos a las amigas.

—«Señorita Akiyama, el doctor la verá en seguida» dijo una enfermera.

—«Buena suerte Mio, te estaré esperando» dijo Ritsu, sonriendo.

—«Pórtate bien Ritsu, no hagas nada malo» dijo Mio.

—«No "mamá"» replicó la baterista con su sonrisa burlona. Mientras la bajista era atendida, la castaña de puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar lo que Azusa se había mandado: varias tomas de diferentes progresiones hechas en la guitarra de la ahora novia de Yui. Hubo una que, en particular, le encantó. Aunque era la más lenta de todas, sintió que era la adecuada para el sentimiento que ella quería en su canción.

Tras una hora, Mio salió del consultorio y se reencontró con Ritsu. La cara de la bajista mostraba cierta tristeza, pero también alivio.

—«¿Cómo te fue Mio?» preguntó Ritsu

—«Tengo las cuerdas vocales algo irritadas —dijo algo deprimida—. Tengo que dejar descansar mi voz. Solo puedo hablar lo necesario, no puedo gritar ni cantar por un mes».

—«¡Rayos! Eso quiere decir que no podrás cantar en la primera eliminatoria». La baterista estaba frustrada.

—«Cálmate Ritsu, no soy la única que canta en HTT». Las dos caminaban de regreso a la universidad.

—«Pero eres la que mejor lo hace»

—«No es cierto, Yui alcanza notas altas más fácil que yo»

—«No importa, tu forma de cantar es perfecta. Tú eres perfecta»

—«Ritsu, ¿qué estás diciendo? No soy perfecta»

—«Lo eres para mí...» Ritsu estaba sonrojada y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—«No es el momento de hablar de eso»

—«¿Por qué no Mio?»

—«Porque estás muy alterada. Esa no es la forma de declararsele a alguien». Tras decir eso, Mio empezó a correr, dejando a Ritsu boquiabierta. "También te amo Ritsu, pero quiero que el momento en que comencemos a salir sea más romantico" pensó sonriendo la bajista mientras corría.

—«Pensé que funcionaría, pero no con la peligrosa reina del romanticismo. Supongo que tendré que sacar mi lado cursi despues de todo» susurró Ritsu. "Todo por ti, mi amada Mio" pensó.

Esa tarde, Azusa estaba estudiando en la biblioteca junto a Angela (ambas estudiaban la misma carrera). Ocasionalmente eran interrumpidas por los mensajes que Yui le mandaba a su gatita.

—«Parece que están muy enamoradas» dijo Angela con una sonrisa. Azusa solo asintió, no vio a su compañera sonreir y pensó que estaba molesta por las interrupciones. "Imagino que Wada-senpai estará molesta porque Yui esté escribiendome en lugar de estudiar como se debe. No la culpo, pero mi Yui es así" pensaba.

De repente, Ritsu entró a la biblioteca. Al ver a Azusa, se acercó a donde estaba.

—«Azusa, necesito que me acompañes esta noche, tipo 8» dijo la baterista en tono serio.

—«Claro, pero ¿para qué?» preguntó la guitarrista confundida.

—«Lo sabrás en su momento. Te espero a la entrada del bloque B y lleva a Muttan y su amplificador». La baterista salió del lugar.

—«¿Muttan? ¿Quién es ella?» preguntó Angela entre risas.

—«A-así se llama mi guitarra» respondió la gatita algo avergonzada.

—«La mía se llama Sachiko» dijo con orgullo la chica de mechones azules.

—«¿Sachiko?» preguntó confundida la pelinegra.

—«Esa guitarra me la gané en un concurso de radio. Está autografiada por Joe Satriani. A él le dicen Satch, pero como es algo difícil de pronunciar, le puse Sachiko. Algún día tendré una réplica de la Red Special».

—«Interesante historia Yuuki-san».

Esa noche, a la hora acordada, Azusa y Ritsu se encontraron.

—«¿Ahora sí me puedes explicar por qué estoy yo aquí?» preguntó Azusa mientras las dos caminaban por los pasillos.

—«Vamos a tocarle mi canción a Mio» respondió Ritsu.

—«Pero no la hemos ensayado, ni siquiera me has dicho cuál arreglo te gustó»

—«El del archivo 004»

—«¿Ese, Ritsu-senpai?»

—«Sí Azusa. Ese es perfecto». Las dos chicas llegaron a la habitación de Mio. Ritsu tocó la puerta mientras Azusa conectaba su guitarra (por suerte había tomacorrientes en los pasillos).

—«Hola Ritsu... Y Azusa. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?» Preguntó sorprendida la bajista.

—«Vinimos a mostrarte una nueva canción —comenzó la baterista—. La escribí para que tú la cantaras en la primera eliminatoria, pero eso no será posible. Así que, antes de guardarla en el baúl de los recuerdos, quiero que tú la escuches y me des tu opinión. Se llama Yuuzora a la Carte».

Con el acompañamiento de Azusa, Ritsu cantó su composición. Mio escuchaba atentamente, un par de lágrimas querian escaparse de sus ojos. Al terminar la canción, la bajista aplaudió completamente conmovida.

—«Mi misión aquí está cumplida, así que me retiro» dijo Azusa, mientras guardaba a Muttan.

—«Y bien ¿qué te pareció?» preguntó Ritsu, entrando en la habitación de Mio.

—«Está bonita. Pero ¿en quién te inspiraste para escribirla?» dijo la pelinegra.

—«En ti. Cuando la escribí vino a mi mente la idea de que tú y yo vivieramos juntas». La baterista estaba sonrojada

—«¿Te gustaría que eso pasara?»

—«Sí, nada me gustaría más que vivir con la persona que más amo en el mundo, o sea tú, Akiyama Mio —Ritsu se vio de repente envuelta en los brazos de Mio. La castaña continuó—. Hace mucho que quería decirte esto, pero no me atrevía. Tenía miedo, miedo de que no tomaras mis palabras en serio. Pero ya no tengo miedo. Lo único que siento es amor por ti, Mio».

La baterista acercó su rostro al de la bajista, besándola en los labios. La pelinegra correspondió al beso de la castaña. No hicieron falta más palabras, el sentimiento era compartido. Para ambas el tiempo se detuvo en ese beso, y no notaron que varios ojos eran testigos de esa escena.

—«¿Qué hacen ahí, señoritas?» preguntó una de las profesoras, sorprendiendo a Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Akira, Ayame, Sachi y Megumi, que espiaban tras la puerta. Ninguna de las sorprendidas dijo palabra alguna. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Mio y Ritsu, bastante molestas con sus amigas.

Unos minutos después, la baterista regañaba a todas las que estaban espiando:

—«¡Estamos muy decepcionadas de ustedes! ¡No puedo creer que invadieran nuestra privacidad de esta forma! Yui y Azusa, nosotras les dimos privacidad a ustedes, hubiera esperado que nos la dieran de la misma forma. Azusa es la que más me decepciona, tan seria y madura que te vez... Mugi, apuesto todo a que tú fuiste la que ideó esto para satisfacer tus fantasías yuristas. Ayame y Sachi, puedo asegurar que quieren usar lo que vieron para beneficio de su banda. Akira, creí que no te prestabas para estas situaciones. Sokabe-senpai, ¿ese es el ejemplo que le da a sus kouhais? Ahora entiendo por qué las Tea Timers siempre estuvieron bien informadas».

—«Ritsu-senpai, Mio-senpai, les pido perdón por esta situación tan infantil, me dejé llevar por la emoción de que dos grandes amigas mías finalmente se declararan su amor y no medí las consecuencias» dijo Azusa, inclinando su cabeza frente a la baterista.

—«Mio-chan, Ricchan, yo también les pido perdón por las mismas razones que las de mi Azu-nyan» dijo Yui, postrada en el suelo y prácticamente llorando.

—«Ricchan, Mio-chan, yo también pido perdón a ustedes. Creo que esta obsesión que tengo por ver a las personas felices y en pareja fue demasiado lejos» dijo Mugi, inclinando la cabeza igual que Azusa.

—«Azusa y Mugi, ponganse derechas; Yui, ponte de pie» dijo Ritsu. Las tres mencionadas obedecieron. Después, la baterista junto a Mio las abrazaron.

—«Chicas, las perdonamos» dijo la bajista.

—«Pero no nos espien de nuevo, por favor chicas» dijo Ritsu.

—«En nombre de Gang of Girls, pido perdón por lo sucedido. Todas actuamos como niñas de escuela» dijo Akira inclinándose e inclinando a sus compañeras de banda.

—«Yo también pido perdón a ustedes, Tainaka-san y Akiyama-san» dijo Megumi.

—«Yo también me disculpo con ustedes chicas —dijo Ritsu—, ya que les dije cosas que tal ves las haya ofendido. Además tengo un par de anuncios que hacer. El primero, aunque ya lo saben, Mio y yo comenzamos una relación sentimental —las demás chicas aplaudieron. Mio tomó la mano de su pareja—. El segundo no es tan bueno. Por prescripción médica, Mio no puede cantar durante un mes, y eso incluye la primera eliminatoria».

Todas se pusieron tristes con la noticia y le brindaron su apoyo a Mio, quien, a pesar de todo, tenía fe en que las cosas saldrían bien en la eliminatoria; no solo porque confiaba en Yui, también porque planeaba que el público y los jueces de la eliminatoria escucharan la misma canción que ella había escuchado ese día, en la voz de la misma persona que se la cantó.

* * *

><p><strong>Penguin Avlis: opino igual (de hecho YuiAzu es mi pareja favorita). Si quieres saber qué va a pasar, sigue leyendo. Veo que tenemos gustos parecidos, Yuuzora es mi favorita de todas las character image songs de la serie (la amé desde la primera vez que la escuché). Respecto a la traducción de la letra, no vi ninguna en Google (tal vez no busqué bien) así que la traduje del inglés (extraida de la wikia de K-ON! en dicho idioma.<strong>

**PD: Gracias, solo quise hacer lo que Kakifly no hizo (entiendo que cancelaron la publicación del manga por bajas ventas, pero hubiera podido continuarlo como una web comic).**

**El-Digivice, a mí también me gustó escribirla. Lo del desmayo vino a mi mente de repente. Y gracias por tu apoyo.**

**beth726, aquí está. Gracias por tu paciencia.**

**Yagami fangirl, esa es mi regla autoimpuesta, publicar cada semana, cada domingo a más tardar a las 2 pm (GTM +5). Creo que este es mi favorito de los que he escrito hasta ahora. Respecto a Mugi con dicha maestra etto... Ya veremos qué pasa.**

**RHCP, servida, gracias por leer. Espero que pronto te unas a la familia de FanFiction.**

**Chobits3 etto... puse en la nota inicial que es Yuuzora XD. Y crees bien. No sé si sea el único que imagine a Ritsu tocando Fuyu no Hi con el cabello suelto.**

**Proximo capítulo: algunos detalles de la preparación a la primera eliminatoria. Y también ¿Akira se interpondrá en la relación de Yui y Azusa? Gracias por leer. See you.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Por Ella

CAPÍTULO 6: POR ELLA

Los días pasaban rápido y, cada vez, la fecha de la primera eliminatoria se acercaba más y más. Gracias a la presidenta Yoshii, las directivas de la universidad autorizaron que Houkago Tea Time y Gang of Girls usaran el salón del club para ensayar los fines de semana, lo que normalmente no ocurría. Mientras GoG ensayaban bastante duro, los ensayos de HTT eran más relajados. Si bien dedicaban varias horas a perfeccionar las canciones que iban a tocar en la eliminatoria, también hacían sus tradicionales fiestas de té, donde las chicas aprovechaban para hablar de la universidad, ideas para nuevas canciones e incluso las dos parejas demostraban su afecto.

La forma en que decidieron qué canciones tocarían ese día fue... Bueno, las chicas se habían reunido para hablar de ello. Yui y Azusa propusieron U&I, que fue aceptada unánimemente. También decidieron tocar una nueva canción ese día. Mio entonces propuso Yuuzora a la Carte, Azusa la apoyó, pero Ritsu se opuso rotundamente.

—«No, esa canción nos hará perder» dijo la baterista.

—«Pero esa canción es bonita Ritsu, dale la oportunidad» replicó Mio.

—«No, no, no y no. Además, esa canción la compuse para que tú la cantaras. No quiero que nadie más la cante, y como tú no puedes cantar...»

—«Entonces cántala tú» interrumpió la bajista.

—«¿¡Yo!? Yo no canto» replicó Ritsu

—«Sí lo haces y muy bien Ritsu-senpai» intervino Azusa.

—«Disculpen, pero ¿de qué estamos hablando?» preguntó Mugi, confundida.

—«En seguida te muestro Mugi-senpai» dijo la pequeña sacando su celular.

—«¡Ah no Nakano, no lo harás!» exclamó Ritsu, levantándose de la mesa para quitarle el móvil a la gatita, quien rápidamente se lo pasó a Mugi.

La teclista corrió perseguida por la baterista. La rubia no entendía bien qué pasaba, pero sabía que no podía dejar que el teléfono cayera en manos de la castaña de ojos dorados. Tras dar varias vueltas alrededor del salón, Mugi tropezó con el cable de su teclado. Mientras caía, lanzó el celular hacia Yui. Ritsu, aprovechando su excelente condición física, saltó y atrapó el aparato en el aire. Azusa y Mio miraban desilusionadas a la baterista mientras esta hacía una pose de victoria, pero al hacerla, accidentalmente oprimió el botón de reproducir, dejando escuchar la grabación donde ella cantaba su canción.

Derrotada por su propia mano, Ritsu no tuvo más remedio que dejar que sus compañeras escucharan la grabación completa. Al finalizar la reproducción, Yui y Mugi estaban emocionadas, al punto que tenían estrellas en sus ojos. Mio y Azusa sonreían al saber que, con la guitarrista castaña y la rubia de su lado, la baterista no podría oponerse.

—«Bien, parece que tendré que cantarla —dijo resignada la ojimiel—. Pero ¿quién tocará la batería?»

—«Tú —respondió Mio, sonriéndole a su novia—, en tu nivel actual puedes cantar y tocar al tiempo».

—«Los bateristas no cantamos» dijo Ritsu.

—«Hay muchos bateristas que cantan amorcito».

—«Nómbrame tres»

—«Phil Collins, Roger Taylor, Deen Castronovo...». Ante la respuesta de Mio, Ritsu suspiró resignada.

—«Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada» dijo la baterista.

—«Azusa-chan, ¿cómo es la armonía de la canción de Ricchan?» preguntó Mugi.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la gatita comenzó a tocar los acordes de la canción. Yui y Mugi la observaban atentamente. Pocos minutos despues, la guitarrista castaña y la teclista tocaban junto a Azusa. Mio las seguía tímidamente con su bajo, pero Ritsu solo estaba sentada, no sabía qué ritmo tocar para su canción.

—«¡AAAAHHHH, ESTOY BLOQUEADA!» gritó la baterista llevándose las manos a su cabeza. Todas la voltearon a ver.

—«¿Quieres un poco de té, Ricchan?» preguntó Mugi, sonriendo amablemente.

—«Gracias Mugi, lo necesito» respondió la baterista, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la teclista.

—«Supongo que haremos una pausa aquí y luego retomamos el ensayo» dijo Mio mientras se descolgaba su bajo

—«Azu-nyan, espero que puedas hacer las segundas voces de Mio-chan en U&I. No me gusta cantarla sola» comentó Yui.

—«Lo intentaré Yui. Estoy segura que a Ui le gustará que tú y yo la cantemos juntas» dijo Azusa, sonriendole a su novia.

—«¡Ah, el té de Mugi siempre me revitaliza!» exclamó Ritsu tras beber un sorbo de la bebida.

—«¡El té de Mugi-chan es lo más importante de Houkago Tea Time!» dijo Yui.

—«Entonces en lugar de canciones, demos té a los jueces» dijo Azusa con sarcasmo.

—«No es mala idea, seguro con el té de Mugi ganaremos» dijo Ritsu entre risas.

—«Ganaremos que todos se burlen de nosotras, Ritsu» dijo Mio.

—«Ganancia es ganancia Mio-chan, no hay que despreciar nada por pequeño que sea» dijo Mugi seriamente, ganándose miradas de incredulidad de sus compañeras.

—«¿No sabes que estamos bromeando, Mugi?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«¡¿Eh?! ¿Era una broma?» dijo sorprendida la rubia.

Un par de días después, Ui y Azusa conversaban en la habitación de la gatita. La castaña estaba emocionada al saber que la canción que le compuso su hermana mayor sería interpretada durante la eliminatoria.

—«Espero que nos permitan asistir a la eliminatoria para apoyarlas, Azusa-chan» dijo la pequeña Hirasawa.

—«Pues es un domingo, así que no hay problema en que vaya... ¿Por qué hablaste en plural Ui? ¿Irás con Yuuki-san?» dijo Azusa.

—«No sé si ella va a ir, y de ser así iría con sus compañeras de banda. Lo que pasa es que me uní a las Tea Timers». La castaña mostró el carné que la identificaba como miembro del club de fans.

—«No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué haces tú con esas locas?»

—«No son locas Azusa-chan, solo les gusta mucho Houkago Tea Time, igual que a mí»

—«No estoy del todo convencida Ui. Si te soy sincera, ocasionalmente tengo pesadillas de lo que me hubieran hecho si no hubiera tocado bien en el concierto de bienvenida».

—«Pues tú ya tienes un buen número de fanáticas Azusa-chan, no tantas como Mio-san u _onee-chan_, pero las tienes».

—«Es bueno saber eso, aunque aún me cuesta creer que seas una de ellas. ¿Pero ellas saben que tú eres la hermanita de Yui?»

—«Ya le dije a algunas, pero hay otras que creen que soy _onee-chan_ encubierta» Ui reía mientras decía eso.

—«Lo dicho, son locas. Aunque no las culpo. Despues de todo Yui y tú son prácticamente idénticas y sus nombres se escriben y pronuncian casi igual» dijo Azusa entre risas.

En ese instante Yui entró a la habitación y, sin decir nada, abrazó a su novia.

—«¿Estás bien _onee-chan_?» preguntó Ui

—«¿Pasó algo Yui?» preguntó Azusa al notar algo extraño en el abrazo de su amada.

—«Ui, Azu-nyan, no puedo más. Akira-chan es muy exigente conmigo y...» Yui no pudo continuar hablando, ya que rompió en llanto. Ui la abrazó para consolarla, mientras Azusa pensaba qué pudo hacer Akira para que la guitarrista castaña llorara de esa forma. "Sea lo que sea que Wada-senpai le haya hecho a mi Yui, lo pagará muy caro".

Luego de un rato, Yui se calmó quedándose dormida. Azusa y Ui la acomodaron suavemente en la cama de la gatita.

—«Supongo que tendremos que esperar un rato para que nos cuente lo que pasó» dijo la pelinegra.

—«Sí, es mejor que descanse, parece que no ha dormido bien últimamente» dijo Ui al notar que su hermana tenía ojeras.

—«Debe estar esforzándose mucho. Sus estudios y la eliminatoria deben ser algo duro para ella. Y el carácter de Wada-senpai puede ser contraproducente. Es difícil de creer que Yui pueda estresarse, ¿no crees Ui?»

—«Tienes razón Azusa-chan. Pero, ¿_onee-chan_ no tuvo una situación similar cuando estaba en tercer año de preparatoria?»

—«Sí, los exámenes finales y nuestra presentación como YuiAzu en ese festival cultural. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Ui?»

—«Porque no recuerdo que _onee-chan _se estresara en esa ocasión»

—«Supongo que eso fue porque yo la supervisaba, y le permití abrazarme y comer algunos dulces... Y tal vez ella ya tenía sentimientos hacia mí, así que le emocionó pasar tiempo conmigo»

—«¿Tal vez? Azusa-chan, si me preguntas yo diría que _onee-chan_ se enamoró de ti desde el día que te conoció»

En ese instante Yui comenzó a despertarse, lo que sorprendió a Ui y a Azusa.

—«Ui, Azu-nyan ¿qué hacen en mi cuarto?» preguntó confundida la mayor de las Hirasawa.

—«De hecho, este es mi cuarto, amor» respondió la gatita con ternura.

—«¡AAAAHHH! ¡AKIRA-CHAN VA A MATARME! ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO HE ESTADO AQUÍ? ¿QUÉ HORA ES? ¡DEBO IRME RÁPIDO!» dijo la guitarrista castaña completamente asustada.

—«¡Cálmate _onee-chan_! Solo has estado aquí media hora y dormiste cinco minutos» respondió Ui.

—«Y no puedes irte hasta que nos expliques qué te pasó» dijo Azusa, notablemente preocupada.

—«Bien les diré —dijo Yui con tristeza en sus ojos—. Como saben, la primera semana de junio empiezan los parciales de mitad de semestre, así que debo ponerme a estudiar para sacar buenas notas. Pero como me distraigo tan fácil, le pedí a Akira que me ayudara y supervisara igual que el año pasado. Pero esta vez está muy exigente. No me deja descansar sino hasta altas horas de la noche, no me deja comer dulces, no me deja practicar con Guitah... Y lo peor es que quiere que termine mi noviazgo con Azu-nyan».

—«¡¿QUÉ?!» dijeron al tiempo las dos menores.

—«¿Por qué Akira-san quiere que hagas eso _onee-chan_?» preguntó Ui

—«Akira-chan dice que Azu-nyan es la mayor fuente de distracción para mí, que por pensar en ella no me concentro en lo que debería...» Yui estaba de nuevo al borde del llanto. Azusa, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación. En su rostro se notaba lo enfadada que estaba. Las hermanas Hirasawa siguieron a la gatita a cierta distancia. La mayor de las hermanas reconoció hacia dónde iban y descubrió lo que haría su amada.

—«Azu-nyan, no creo que...»

—«Déjame hacerlo Yui, no voy a perderte» interrumpió la pelinegra a su novia, adivinando lo que iba a decirle. La castaña corrió hacia su amada. Una vez la alcanzó, se paró frente a ella, interrumpiéndole el paso.

—«Azu-nyan, no quiero que te pase nada malo y menos por mi cobardía. Sé lo que vas a hacer, pero soy yo la que debe hacerlo»

—«Yui...»

—«Te amo mi Azu-nyan y yo tampoco voy a perderte». La castaña besó a la pelinegra en los labios. La pequeña correspondió el beso de su amada.

—«¿Así que por eso te escapaste Yui? Sígueme negando que Nakano es una distracción para ti» dijo Akira, llegando a la escena.

—«¿Celosa, Wada-senpai?» dijo Azusa.

—«Para nada Nakano»

—«Entonces no interfieras en nuestra felicidad, Akira-chan. El hecho de que hayas sido rechazada por el chico deque te gusta no te da derecho a decidir si Azu-nyan y yo podemos ser o no pareja» dijo Yui seriamente.

—«Ese no es el punto, solo quiero que saques buenas notas, no que andes pensando en romances que no te traen nada bueno».

—«Te equivocas Akira-chan, mi romance sí ma trae algo bueno. Amo a Azu-nyan y es por ella que me he esforzado en ser una mejor persona, mejor estudiante, mejor guitarrista, mejor cantante. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ella. Y ahora que está a mi lado, estoy más motivada a no desepcionarla. Quiero que Nakano Azusa se sienta orgullosa de ser la novia de Hirasawa Yui, y cada instante de mi vida lo dedicaré a lograrlo». Yui sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Azusa, quien la observaba fijamente.

Akira no tenía como responder a las palabras de la castaña. Nunca antes la había visto hablar tan decidida. En el fondo sentía envidia, quería amar y ser amada como lo hacía la pareja que tenía en frente.

—«Discúlpenme, no debí haber dicho lo que dije. Nakano, creo que tú deberías ser quien supervise los estudios de Yui, no yo».

—«Y así lo haré, Wada-senpai. Desde ahora yo me encargaré de supervisar los estudios de mi Yui» dijo Azusa.

Mientras tanto, Ritsu practicaba golpeando la almohada de su cama. Sonreía al haber encontrado un ritmo para la batería de su canción. "Mio tenía razón, puedo cantar y tocar al tiempo. Espero que, cuando se recupere, me permita cantar con ella" pensaba. En ese momento alguien toca a su puerta. Al abrir se encontró con Mio.

—«Hola Mio, justo pensaba en ti —dijo la castaña. La bajista, sin decir nada, besó a su novia, quien le correspondió el beso—. Estás cariñosa hoy, eso me gusta» afirmó la baterista en un tono entre pícaro y sensual.

—«Acabo de presenciar una discusión entre Yui, Azusa y Akira. Al parecer Akira quería que Yui y Azusa terminaran para que Yui se concentrara en sus estudios. ¡Lo que dijo Yui fue tan romántico! No pude resistir las ganas de venir a besarte mi Ritsu» dijo Mio emocionada.

—«Pareces una Tea Timer estando pendiente de esas cosas» dijo Ritsu entre risas.

—«Estaban cerca de la entrada del bloque, me las topé cuando venía de la biblioteca»

—«¿Será que te creo?» Ritsu sonreía burlonamente.

—«¡A ti es a la que le gusta espiar a los demás!». Mio golpeó a la baterista en la cabeza.

—«¡Auch! Creí que me amabas». La castaña finjió llorar.

—«Es amor rudo». La bajista acarició la cabeza de su amada.

—«Por suerte me gusta tu amor rudo». La chica de ojos dorados derribó a la de ojos grises sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla. (El resto se lo imaginan).

Días después, Houkago Tea Time se reunió de nuevo para ensayar. Y como era habitual, iniciaron con su fiesta de té. Mientras Mugi preparaba la bebida, las 4 chicas restantes hablaban de varias cosas, entre ellas el incidente con Akira.

—«¿Entonces era verdad que Akira quería que tú y Azusa terminaran?» le pregunto Ritsu a Yui.

—«Así es Ricchan —dijo la guitarrista—. Debo admitir que tuve miedo de enfrentarla, pero gracias a mi Azu-nyan, logré hacerlo».

—«Esas palabras que dijiste fueron muy bonitas Yui, ¿cómo se te ocurrieron?» preguntó Mio.

—«Solo dije lo que sentía en ese momento, Mio-chan. Y todo lo que dije es verdad» dijo Yui.

—«Me sorprende que alguien como Yui pueda decir palabras tan profundas» dijo Ritsu entre risas

—«Ricchan, eso no me hace gracia». La guitarrista castaña hizo un puchero.

—«Oigan chicas —intervino Mugi—, ¿ya pensaron cómo decirle a sus padres sobre sus relaciones?»

Ritsu, Mio, Yui y Azusa guardaron silencio. Aún no habían pensado en eso.

—«Durante las vacaciones de verano presentaré a Azu-nyan como mi novia a mis padres —dijo Yui rompiendo el silencio—. Ui ya lo sabe y nos apoya, así que no creo que mi papá ni mi mamá se opongan».

—«A veces quisiera tener la familia que tiene Yui —dijo Mio—. Sería mucho más sencillo contar una noticia de este tipo a alguien que sabes que no pondrá oposición».

—«Aunque tú la tienes más fácil que yo, Mio-senpai —dijo Azusa—. Después de todo, tú y Ritsu-senpai de conocen desde niñas, mientras que Yui y yo...»

—«Tres años es suficiente tiempo para conocernos bien Azu-nyan —interrumpió Yui—. Tú y yo nos amamos, igual que Mio-chan y Ricchan, eso es lo primero que nuestros padres deberían tener en cuenta».

—«Concuerdo contigo Yui-chan —dijo Mugi—. Si me preguntan, lo más importante para los padres es la felicidad de los hijos, y nada hace más feliz a alguien que amar y ser amado. Así que si todas son felices, no creo que sus padres le den tanta importancia al hecho de que la causa de esa felicidad sea otra chica».

—«Tienes razón Mugi —dijo Ritsu sonriendo—. Bien Mio, este es mi plan: en el verano organizaremos una reunión de nuestras familias, y ahí les diremos lo nuestro».

—«Es una gran idea Ritsu, pero primero debemos concetrarnos en lo más cercano: la eliminatoria» dijo Mio.

—«Bien, el gran objetivo de Houkago Tea Time para este año es ganar el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Para ello, debemos superar todas las eliminatorias. Y una vez superemos este objetivo, ¡estaremos un paso más cerca de Budokan! ¡VAMOS A HACERLO CHICAS!» Ritsu animó a sus amigas y novia con ese discurso.

—«¡SÍ!» dijeron todas al tiempo. Una vez terminado el té, las chicas se dispusieron a ensayar. Las voces de Yui y Azusa armonizaron perfectamente, igual que sus guitarras. Ritsu acopló perfectamente su voz y su ritmo a la música que la gatita compuso para su canción, que estaba en un 90%, pero la guitarrista pelinegra no estaba del todo satisfecha con el sonido de esta. "La batería está bien y Ritsu-senpai está cantando muy bien; el bajo de Mio-senpai es fabuloso, como siempre; el teclado de Mugi-senpai es genial y Yui está tocando fantásticamente. Pero algo no encaja. Quité toda la distorción de mi guitarra, pero aún no me gusta cómo estoy sonando. Creo que Muttan no irá en esta canción".

* * *

><p><strong>El-Digivice gracias por leer y no tuviste que esperar tanto. Recién empecé a escribir RTB me pregunté: si Justin Bieber tiene Bealibers y One Direction tiene Directioners, ¿por qué Houkago Tea Time no puede tener algo parecido, como Tea Timers? De ahí salió el término.<strong>

**Penguin Avlis, gracias, aunque el mitsu no es mi fuerte, me alegra que te haya gustado. HTT son chicas moe tocando rock, es obvio que sean fuertes. Quise darle ese toque trol a Ui, a falta de Jun. Creo que esa parte improvisé un poco, me alegra el título de epica. Akira no es malvada, solo está envidiosa (o quizás celosa). Gracias a ti por leer mi humilde obra.**

**Yagami fangirl, por suerte RTB va para largo. Me alegra que te hags feliz el mitsu en mi historia. Como le dije a Penguin, quise darle un toque trol a Ui a falta de Jun, aunque a decir verdad, esa parte del capítulo la escribí en dos días diferentes.**

**beth726, me alegra que te encante, gracias por leer.**

**Chobits3, Mio regresará con más poder. Como le dije a Penguin, esa parte fue improvisada. Y, tal como supuse, no busqué bien, pero bue... Triangulos amorosos, ¿eh? *se pone a escribir***

**Próximo capítulo, primera eliminatoria. Además, Houkago Tea Time se reencuentra con su nueva manager ¿quién será? Hagan sus apuestas. Gracias por leer y por los reviews. See You.**


	7. Capítulo 7: (Re)encuentros

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores, sean bienvenidos a la primera eliminatoria al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Voy a centrarme un poco en tres bandas y estas son sus canciones:**

**Queen, Dragon Attack**

**Muse, Madness**

**Anna Tsuchiya, No Way**

**Lita Ford, Hungry**

**Yuuzora a la Carte (Ritsu Image Song K-On): youtu .be/-boqtqJtIkI**

**Houkago Tea Time, U&I.**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 7: (RE)ENCUENTROS<p>

La primera eliminatoria estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Tanto Houkago Tea Time como Gang of Girls dedicaban casi todo su tiempo libre a ultimar detalles de sus canciones. Cada día sentían que las clases pasaban más lentamente, mientras sus ensayos iban mucho más rápidos.

Una tarde, Yui y Azusa estaban reunidas en la biblioteca estudiando. Mientras la guitarrista castaña estaba contenta, al punto que ocasionalmente tarareaba alguna melodía que le venía a la mente, la pelinegra se veía preocupada.

—«¿Pasa algo Azu-nyan?» preguntó la vocalista.

—«Estoy bien Yui, solo que...»

—«¿Solo que... Qué?»

—«No me gusta como estoy sonando en Yuuzora»

—«¿Por qué Azu-nyan? A mi me parece que suena bien»

—«Suena bien, pero no es el sonido que busco. Creo que esta canción no está hecha para dos guitarras eléctricas»

—«¿Entonces no vas a tocarla? ¿Vas a dejarme sola?». Yui se entristeció al pensar en la posibilidad de ser la única guitarrista durante esa canción. En ese momento suena una voz por los altavoces.

—«La alumna Nakano Azusa es solicitada en la entrada. Repito, la alumna Nakano Azusa es solicitada en la entrada».

Las dos guitarristas recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la entrada de la universidad. Allí encontraron a un mensajero.

—«¿Señorita Nakano Azusa?» preguntó el joven.

—«Soy yo» respondió la gatita.

—«Tengo este paquete para usted, por favor firme aquí para constatar que lo recibió».

Tras firmar, la pequeña recibió una caja, casi tan grande como ella, pero relativamente liviana. Al ver el letrero de frágil, las dos guitarristas la llevaron cuidadosamente hasta la habitación de la pelinegra.

Una vez allí, Azusa abrió cuidadosamente la caja, allí encontró un estuche de guitarra y una nota. La gatita la leyó en voz alta:

**"Querida hija:**

**Me enteré por tus profesores que tú y tu banda participarán en las eliminatorias al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Confío en que no descuides tus estudios y te deseo buena suerte.**

**Sé que tu madre y yo no pasamos mucho tiempo contigo, pero siempre estás en nuestra mente y nada quisiéramos más que verte sonreir como cuando eras niña.**

**Para que sientas que estamos contigo, te envio mi preciada J-200. Espero y deseo que la puedas usar en alguna canción de tu banda y pienses en nosotros.**

**Cuenta con nuestro amor y apoyo.**

**Con amor**

**Tus padres Nakano Mamoru y Ayana"**

—«¡Qué lindas palabras de tus padres, Azu-nyan!» dijo Yui emocionada.

—«Lo sé Yui —Azusa tenía lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¿Sabes?, esta guitarra es muy especial para mi padre. Fue la primera guitarra que pudo comprar, y con ella conquistó a mi madre. Él siempre ha tocado con esta guitarra en su grupo y con ella me enseño a tocar. Me siento honrada de que me la dé, y voy a usarla en Yuuzora».

—«Pero Azu-nyan, tienes a Muttan ¿para qué vas a usar esa otra guitarra?» preguntó la castaña haciendo un mohín.

—«Dos razones. La primera es que no me gusta cómo está sonando Yuuzora con dos guitarras eléctricas, como te dije en la biblioteca, así que quiero probar cómo suena con una acústica y otra eléctrica. Y la segunda es cumplir el deseo de mi padre».

—«Pero le serás infiel a Muttan. Azu-nyan es infiel».

—«Yui, no digas eso en voz alta. Recuerda que las paredes tienen oidos de Tea Timer y puedes probocar malentendidos. Además, a Muttan la veo como mi hija, no como mi novia. Mi única novia eres tú». Dicho esto, Azusa besó a Yui.

Pasaron los días y, finamente, la fecha de la eliminatoria llegó. Las chicas se levantaron temprano y se prepararon para el que suponían sería un gran día. Las dos bandas partieron al lugar del evento, junto a una comitiva de alumnas que las apoyarían. El espectáculo arrancaría a las 12 del día, así que tenían tiempo para algunas pruebas de sonido y para recorrer el lugar, así que se separaron. Azusa llamaba un poco la atención por el hecho de llevar dos guitarras, e ir de la mano de Yui. Justo cuando llegaron a los camerinos, una voz conocida las saludó.

—«Azusa, Yui-senpai, hola, tiempo sin vernos».

—«Hola Jun, ¿cómo has estado?» dijeron las dos guitarristas al tiempo.

—«Bien, aunque un poco deprimida. Yui-senpai, ¿cómo hicieron tú y Ritsu-senpai para pasar el examen de admisión de la UFJ?» preguntó Jun.

—«Pues nosotras estudiamos duro. A Ricchan la supervisó Mio-chan y a mí Nodoka-chan. De hecho, pensé que pasarías fácil teniendo a Ui y a Azu-nyan» dijo Yui.

—«Te dije que aceptaras nuestra ayuda Jun» dijo Azusa entre risas.

—«No te burles Azusa. Además, estoy muy feliz en la Keio». Jun se sentía orgullosa de su universidad.

—«Supongo que si estás aquí es porque estás en alguna banda y competirás en la eliminatoria» dijo la pelinegra, notando que la chica de cabello rizado traía su bajo.

—«En efecto. El anterior bajista de mi banda se graduó cuando entré. Hice audición y pasé. Ahora soy la bella bajista de Dragon Travelers» dijo la joven.

—«¡Genial Jun! Buena suerte» dijo Azusa.

—«¡Gracias, igualmente. Nos vemos». Jun corrió hacia sus compañeros de banda.

—«Dragon Travelers. ¿Me pregunto cómo sonarán?» se preguntó Yui.

—«Así que aquí están las tortolitas. ¿Buscando algún lugar para darse cariñito?» preguntó Ritsu burlonamente mientras llegaba al lugar junto a Mio.

—«Lo mismo podría decirte yo, Ricchan» respondió Yui.

—«Solo estabamos recorriendo el lugar» dijeron al tiempo Mio y Azusa. Las cuarto chicas comenzaron a reir.

—«Me alegra ver que nos estemos divirtiendo en una ocasión tan especial —dijo Mugi, acercándose a sus amigas—. He visto que muchos están tensos y eso es malo».

—«Es imposible no sentirse nerviosa en esta situación —decía Mio—, pero al estar todas juntas me siento más segura».

—«Claro, como tú no tienes que cantar hoy, estás más tranquila. Pero yo me estoy muriendo de los nervios» aseguró Ritsu.

—«Tranquila Ricchan, lo harás bien» dijo Mugi sonriendo.

—«Disculpen, estoy buscando a Houkago Tea Time» dijo uno de los encargados de la logística del evento.

—«Somos nosotras» respondió Yui

—«Bien, necesito que me digan qué elementos van a utilizar en su presentación»

—«Veamos, usaremos tres guitarras, bajo, batería, teclado y cuatro micrófonos» dijo Mio.

—«Ok. Los micrófonos son para...» el joven anotaba.

—«Las dos guitarristas, la teclista y la baterista» precisó la bajista.

—«Muy bien, muchas gracias por la información y buena suerte».

El tiempo pasó y llegó la hora de inicio del evento. El anunciador del evento saludó al público presente y explicó las reglas de la eliminatoria.

—«¡Buenas tardes a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a la primera fase de eliminatorias para el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias! Este año disfrutaremos de 32 bandas pertenecientes a las universidades más importantes de nuestra metrópolis. De estas, solo ocho avanzarán a la siguiente fase. Todas las bandas presentarán dos canciones, y nuestro jurado seleccionará a las clasificadas. Antes de comenzar, quiero presentarles a los miembros del jurado. En primer lugar, el gran guitarrista de la legendaria banda Beck: ¡Ryusuke Minami! —El público aplaudió al guitarrista—. En segundo lugar, el decano de música de la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio: ¡Onosaka Toru! —Nuevo aplauso—. Por último, pero no menos importante, un importante compositor y arreglista: ¡El señor Hyagokku Hajime! —Aplausos de nuevo—. Mi nombre es Tachibana Kazunari y es un gran honor para mí presentarles este fabuloso evento. Sin más preámbulo, les presento a la primera banda del día. De la universidad de Keio, ¡fuerte aplauso para Dragon Travelers!».

Recibidos por la ovación del público, Jun y su banda subieron al escenario. Su primera canción fue Dragon Attack, donde la castaña demostró su talento en las cuatro cuerdas. La respuesta de la audiencia era muy buena. Su segunda canción fue Madness, más electrónica, demostrando la versatilidad de la banda. Tras su presentación, la banda agradeció al público su apoyo.

Una a una, las bandas hacían sus presentaciones ante un muy entusiasmado público. Los integrantes del jurado tomaban atenta nota a cada detalle de las interpretaciones de las agrupaciones que desfilaban por la tarima. Había de todo, desde pop, pasando por rap y metal, hasta jazz. Sin duda alguna, escojer a las clasificadas no sería sencillo.

—«A continuación presenciaremos a una banda que llega desde la reconocida Universidad Femenina de Japón. Con ustedes Houkago Tea Time». Tras la introducción del presentador, las cinco chicas tomaron sus posiciones. Mio no ocupó su lugar habitual, sino que se ubicó entre la batería y el teclado, adelantada cerca al centro de la tarima, detras de Yui y Azusa.

—«¡Buenas tardes a todos! Espero que disfruten de nuestras canciones. Nuestra primera canción se llama Yuuzora a La Carte». Tras su saludo y la presentación, Yui empezó a tocar el riff de la introducción de la canción, secundada por los acordes de Azusa, quien conectó su nueva guitarra al mismo sistema de amplificación de Muttan, por lo que podía ponerle distorsión en el momento en que considerara oportuno. Ritsu, superando su nerviosismo, cantó magistralmente mientras tocaba la batería tan bien como solía hacerlo. Mugi, junto a las guitarristas, respaldó la voz de la baterista en los coros, mientras Mio tocaba prácticamente con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo a través de la música los sentimientos que su amada puso en esa canción. Una vez finalizada, el público aplaudió eufóricamente, lo que hizo sonreír a la chica de ojos dorados.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos!» dijo la emocionada baterista.

—«Terminamos nuestra presentación de hoy con una canción dedicada a alguien muy especial para mí. —Dijo Yui, buscando con su mirada a su hermanita—. Este tema se llama U&I».

Ritsu llamó la canción con su redoblante. Azusa, ya con Muttan, y Mugi hacían el riff de introducción mientras Yui y Mio llevaban el ritmo. La guitarrista castaña cantó con toda su alma, agradeciendo a Ui por estar con ella y apoyarla en todo. Durante la parte instrumental las dos guitarristas y la teclista coordinaron perfectamente sus instrumentos. La canción finalizó en medio de la ovación del público. En medio de la audiencia había alguien especialmente emocionado al ver a HTT.

—«FINALLY I FOUND THEM. I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THESE GIRLS FOR OVER A YEAR! _(¡Finalmente las encontré. Estube buscando a estas chicas por más de un año!)_». Los gritos de aquel extranjero, que estaba prácticamente en primera fila, silenciaron a gran parte del público, que lo veían de forma extraña, al igual que las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time mientras bajaban del escenario. Una chica se acercó corriendo al señor, parecía aliviada de haberlo encontrado.

—«Oh, here you are, Mister Taylor. I was looking for you for a while _(Oh, aquí está, señor Taylor. Lo estuve buscando por un rato)_» dijo la joven.

—«Miss Manabe, I was only listening these bands. And I found the band that I was looking for all over Japan: Houkago Tea Time! _(Señorita Manabe, solo estaba escuchando estas bandas. Y encontré a la banda que estaba buscando por todo Japón: ¡Houkago Tea Time!)_». Las palabras del extranjero sorprendieron a la chica.

—«Where did you know Houkago Tea Time, mister Taylor? _(¿Dónde conoció a Houkago Tea Time, señor Taylor?)_»

—«They played in a cultural exchange festival at Hyde Park last year. I was there, I watched them and I liked them. Since that day I was looking for them, but I did only know they was Japanese and them band name was related with the tea time _(Ellas tocaron en un festival de intercambio cultural en Hyde Park el año pasado. Estaba ahí, las vi y me gustaron. Desde ese día estuve buscándolas, pero solo sabía que eran japonesas y que el nombre de su banda estaban relacionado con la hora del té)_».

"Así que Yui no mentía ni exageraba cuando dijo que habían tocado en Londres. ¡Suertudas! Mira que un importante ejecutivo discográfico británico se fijara en ellas" pensó sonriendo la joven. Repentinamente, unos brazos rodearon a la chica.

—«¡Nodoka-chan, tiempo de no vernos! ¿Viniste a vernos?» dijo Yui emocionada mientras abrazaba a la sorprendida castaña.

—«¡Yui! Etto... La verdad no sabía que tocarían aquí. Solo vine por mi trabajo» trataba de explicar Nodoka

—«Excuse me, miss Manabe, do you know her? _(disculpe señorita Manabe, ¿la conoce?)_» preguntó el extranjero. En ese instante llegaron Mio, Ritsu, Mugi y Azusa.

—«Yes, mister Taylor, She and I are friends since we were little girls _(sí, señor Taylor, ella y yo somos amigas desde que éramos niñas)_».

—«And why didn't you tell me that you know Houkago Tea Time's singer? _(¿Y por qué no me dijo que conocía a la cantante de Houkago Tea Time?)_».

—«I'm sorry mister Taylor, but not I thought you was looking for this band _(Lo siento señor Taylor, pero no pensé que estuviera buscando a esta banda)_».

—«Disculpa, Nodoka-senpai, ¿de qué hablan?» preguntó Azusa confundida.

—«Oh, lo siento. Permítanme presentarlos. Chicas, él es John Taylor, dueño de Magic Music Records, una importante casa discográfica londinense. Está en Japón haciendo convenios con varias casas discográfica locales. Mister Taylor, they are Hirasawa Yui, Akiyama Mio, Tainaka Ritsu, Kotobuki Tsumugi and Nakano Azusa, the members of Houkago Tea Time _(Señor Taylor, ellas son Hirasawa Yui, Akiyama Mio, Tainaka Ritsu, Kotobuki Tsumugi y Nakano Azusa, las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time)_».

—«Nice to meet you, ladies» dijo el señor Taylor, haciendo una reverencia.

—«Dice que es un gusto conocerlas chicas» tradujo Nodoka.

—«Igualmente, señor» dijeron al tiempo las chicas de HTT. En ese instante Kazunari anunció a la siguiente banda lo que interrumpió la conversación.

—«A continuación otra banda de la UFJ. Con ustedes Gang of Girls».

Akira y su banda subieron al escenario en medio de los aplausos del público.

—«Gracias a todos por su acogida. Esta canción se llama No Way». Tras la presentación, la banda comenzó con una poderosa interpretación. Akira, Sachi y Ayame tocaron con toda su energía y la pelinegra cantó formidablemente. En medio del aplauso de la audiencia, GoG comenzó la segunda canción, Hungry. Tras de una salvaje versión del tema, el público estaba extasiado y no dejaban de aplaudir.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos por escucharnos!» dijo Akira emocionada.

—«Bien, ya escuchamos a Gang of Girls, ya podemos ir al camerino a hablar más cómodamente Nodoka-chan» dijo Yui sonriendo.

—«Ya te dije que estoy aquí por trabajo Yui» replicó Nodoka.

—«¿En qué trabajas, Nodoka-chan?» preguntó Mugi.

—«Soy una de las traductoras del señor Taylor aquí en Japón. Lo hago los fines de semana, cuando puedo venir a Tokio» respondió la castaña. (Recordemos que Nodoka estudia en la Universidad de Kioto).

—«Excuse me, Miss Manabe. I wonder if I can talk to your friends _(Disculpe, señorita Manabe, me pregunto si puedo conversar con sus amigas)_» dijo John.

—«Chicas, el señor Taylor quiere hablar con ustedes»

—«Claro, no hay problema» dijo Mio. Las seis chicas y el extranjero fueron al camerino para conversar, mientras la eliminatoria seguía su curso.

—«¿De qué quería hablar con nosotras, señor Taylor?» preguntó Mio.

—«What wanted to talk to us, Mr. Taylor?» tradujo Nodoka

—«I watched you in London last year and I liked you. And I would like to you to be part of Magic Music Records. Currently do you have a manager?_ (Las vi en Londres el año pasado y me gustaron. Y me gustaría que fueran parte de Magic Music Records. ¿Actualmente tienen un manager?)_»

—«¿Manager?» dijeron las cinco chicas al tiempo.

—«Creo que Sawa-chan podría serlo» dijo Mugi.

—«No, por favor no» dijeron al tiempo Ritsu, Azusa y Mio mientras por su mente pasaban los extraños trajes que usaron en su paso por Sakuragaoka.

—«What they're talking about, Miss Manabe? _(¿De qué están hablando, señorita Manabe?)_» preguntó John.

—«They do not have a manager. Miss Kotobuki suggested to them old teacher, but not Miss Tainaka, Miss Akiyama and Miss Nakano agree _(Ellas no tienen un manager. La señorita Kotobuki sugirió a su antigua maestra, pero ni la señorita Tainaka, ni la señorita Akiyama, ni la señorita Nakano están de acuerdo)_» respondió Nodoka.

—«Why don't you do it, Miss Manabe? _(¿Por qué no lo hace usted, señorita Manabe?)_»

—«Me?! I can't do it, Mr. Taylor _(¡¿Yo?! Yo no puedo hacerlo, señor Taylor)_».

—«Why not? You know them and I trust in you. Tell them you'll be they manager _(¿Por qué no? Usted las conoce y yo confio en usted. Di que usted será su manager)_».

—«But I can only come to Tokyo on weekends _(Pero solo puedo venir a Tokio los fines de semana)_»

—«They study the rest of the week, like you _(Ellas estudian el resto del la semana, como usted)_». Las integrantes de HTT habían guardado silencio, tratando de entender lo que John y Nodoka conversaban.

—«Chicas, creo que Nodoka-chan será nuestra manager» dijo Mugi, lo que alegró a sus compañeras, en especial a Yui.

—«Ok, I'll do it _(Bien, lo haré). _Chicas, el señor Taylor dice que yo seré su manager» dijo Nodoka.

—«¡Aceptamos con todo gusto!» dijeron las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time.

—«Well, this week I'll discuss with some labels about the conditions so that you can record your first album. I would like to know if you have some demo _(Bien, esta semana discutiré con algunas disqueras sobre las condiciones para que puedan grabar su primer disco. Me gustaría saber si tienen algún demo)_» dijo John.

—«Tenemos un cassette ¿sirve?» preguntó Mio.

—«Of course, Miss Akiyama —sonrió el extranjero—. Make the cassette reach Miss Manabe no later than Tuesday _(Por supuesto, señorita Akiyama. Hagan llegar el cassette a la señorita Manabe a más tardar el martes)_».

El fin de la jornada había llegado. Tras una tarde llena de música, Kazunari estaba a punto de anunciar a las bandas clasificadas a la segunda ronda de las eliminatorias.

—«Ya los miembros del jurado han deliberado y han decidido a las bandas que representarán a Tokio en la segunda ronda de las eliminatorias al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Este año tenemos un hecho histórico: ¡dos bandas de una misma universidad han pasado a segunda ronda! —Un gran aplauso se escuchó en el lugar—. Sin más preámbulo las bandas que clasifican a la segunda ronda son: de la universidad de Rikkyio, ¡Akuma no Uta! —Muchas personas aplaudieron a esta banda de metal—. La segunda es de la Universidad de Tokio y son ¡Takumi no Brotherhood! —un nuevo aplauso se escuchó para la banda que había tocado jazz—. La tercera banda es de la Universidad Femenina de Japón y son ¡Gang of Girls!». Tercer aplauso para la banda de Akira.

—«Voy ganando Yui. Aquí las Tea Timers no deciden» dijo la punketa con arrogancia.

—«La cuarta banda clasificada es de la Universidad de Waseda, haciéndole honor a su universidad ¡Waseda Sound Machine! —la banda, que mezclaba ritmos tradicionales japoneses con música electrónica fue ovacionada por el público—. La quinta banda es de la Universidad de Hosei y se llaman ¡Death Roulette! —al igual que GoG, esta banda de punk fue bastante aplaudida por los asistentes—. La sexta banda es de la Universidad de Keio, viajando en un dragón los ¡Dragon Travelers!»

—«¡Genial, la banda de Jun pasó!» exclamó Azusa mientras aplaudía a la banda de su amiga.

—«La séptima banda viene de la Universidad de Meiji, con una prodigiosa cantante ¡Angel's Queen! —la banda de pop fue una de las más aplaudidas durante el evento—. Y la última banda es una banda que parece tener algo de experiencia internacional. De la Universidad... Femenina de Japón: ¡Houkago Tea Time!». El público estalló en aplausos al escuchar el nombre de HTT. Las cinco chicas no podían creer que hubieran pasado. Así, en medio de la emoción que les produjeron las noticias recibidas aquel día, Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi y Azusa daban un paso más en su camino hacia el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias y hacia Budokan.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: A excepción de la UFJ, todas las universidades nombradas en este episodio son reales y están entre las más prestigiosas de Tokio (fuente: Wikipedia).<strong>

**both726, aquí ya están los resultados. Espero que sigas disfrutando mi historia.**

**Penguin Avlis, gracias por entender a Akira, y lo peor es que ella sigue obcesionada con ese tipo. Yui hace cualquier cosa por amor a Azusa. Gracias por tus halagos. Y lo siento, no era Sawa-chan.**

**Chobits3, solo un poquitín celosa. Pues, tomando en cuenta que Mio y Yui son las cantantes principales en HTT, creo que Ritsu mas bien quiere entrar a hacer armonías vocales con su amada.**

**Yagami fangirl, creo que para este momento puede ser tu cuarta favorita gracias a cierta historia RitsAzu que estamos siguiendo, pero bue... Me gustó escribir esa parte y me alegra que te haya encantado. Akira, Akira, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? En cuanto a la parte Mitsu, no quiero descuidarlas tanto, aunque es la que más me cuesta (es difícil mantener la originalidad con la pareja más popular de K-on). HTT seguirá sorprendiendonos con sus logros. No es que lea mentes, pero no era quien creías (probablemente yo sea la única persona en el mundo que piensa en Nodoka como manager).**

**Hablando de cosas, ¿no han notado que los pasados de Sawako y Akira son muy parecidos?**

**Próximo capítulo, el miedo de Mugi ante las parejas Mitsu y YuiAzu, fiesta de integración del club de música ligera de la UFJ y la sorpresa de Yui en la semama de parciales. Gracias por leer. See You.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Conversaciones

CAPÍTULO 8: CONVERSACIONES

La mañana siguiente a la eliminatoria, la UFJ estaba de fiesta, ya que las dos bandas representantes de la universidad habían hecho historia al avanzar a la segunda ronda. Durante el desayuno ambas bandas fueron ovacionadas por todas las estudiantes, y durante las clases, los profesores reprendieron a las alumnas por hablar del evento del día anterior, en lugar de poner atención a las lecciones.

Esa tarde Ritsu estaba estudiando (eso decía) cuando recibió una llamada.

—«Hola hola» dijo la castaña al contestar

—«Que bien guardado tenías tu otro talento, _nee-chan_»

—«Hola Satoshi, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar». El tono de la baterista era una mezcla de sarcasmo y alegría.

—«Se nota que estás bien, y tan bromista como siempre. Pero, hablando en serio, ¿tú desde cuándo cantas?»

—«Tantos años compartidos con mi reina peligrosa no han sido en vano. ¿Y tú cómo sabes que canto?»

—«Te vi ayer. No preguntes por qué, pero estaba viendo un canal universitario»

—«Estabas canaleando buscando anime y nos viste de casualidad, eso es obvio enano. ¿Y qué tal sonamos?»

—«Bien, pero me extrañó ver que Mio-san no cantara» el tono de Satoshi mostraba cierta tristeza.

—«Mio no cantó por prescripción médica. Tenía irritadas las cuerdas vocales y le dijeron que nada de gritar ni cantar por un mes».

—«Ya veo. Bueno, te dejo porque debo estudiar. Hablamos luego _nee-chan_».

—«Portate bien, Satoshi». Tras colgar, Ritsu sonrió. De una forma u otra, siempre le gustaba hablar con su hermanito.

Mientras tanto, Mugi trataba de concentrarse en sus estudios, pero los hechos ocurridos el último mes no se lo permitían. Las buenas noticias llegaban una tras otra y eso le alegraba, pero no dejaba de sentirse inquieta por la posibilidad de que ese sueño se acabara y acabara con la banda. "Primero Yui-chan y Azusa-chan, luego Mio-chan y Ricchan. Las parejas que siempre rondaron por mi cabeza ahora son reales y soy feliz por eso, pero... ¿cuánto tiempo durará? ¿Y qué pasará con Houkago Tea Time? No me gustaría para nada que la banda se acabara y menos por el hecho de que alguna de las parejas termine. Ellas son prácticamente mi familia, desde el principio me aceptaron por quien soy, no por la posición económica de mi familia o mi apellido. Nada me dolería más que verlas separadas" pensaba la rubia mirando al techo. En eso, llegó un mensaje a su celular.

**"Mensaje de: Sumire**

**Onee-chan, ya envié el**

**cassette a la dirección que**

**me diste. Creo que llegará**

**hoy mismo"**

El mensaje hizo sonreir a Mugi, otra buena noticia. "Ese cassette fue el que grabamos para la siguiente generación del club de música ligera de Sakura. Nos divertimos mucho grabándolo, incluso Mio-chan y Azusa-chan reían. Aunque dejamos varias por fuera y tenemos un par de canciones terminadas que no están ahí". En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Mugi se levantó de la silla y fue a abrir.

—«Oh, Hola Mio-chan» dijo la rubia tras abrir la puerta.

—«Hola Mugi, necesito que me ayudes, ¿tienes tiempo?» preguntó la pelinegra.

—«¿¡Tienes problemas con Ricchan!?» exclamó alarmada la teclista.

—«¡No!, solo quiero que me ayudes a llevar unos libros a la biblioteca» replicó Mio.

—«Claro Mio-chan —Mugi suspiró aliviada—, pero ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Ricchan?».

—«Ya lo hizo, Mugi —dijo Ritsu, acercándose a la habitación de la rubia cargando una pila de libros que prácticamente le ocultaban su rostro—. Hay otras dos iguales a esta en el cuarto de Mio». Mugi sonrió como acostumbra hacerlo mientras iba al cuarto de la bajista por los libros. Ambas recogieron una pila cada una y siguieron a la baterista.

Al llegar a la biblioteca sucedió un pequeño percance. Una muy animada Yui salía de la biblioteca al mismo tiempo que Ritsu trataba de entrar. El resultado, las dos castañas terminaron sentadas en el piso rodeadas por muchos libros dispersados.

—«Lo siento mucho, Ricchan, no te vi venir» dijo Yui apenada.

—«Yui, deberias ser más cuidadosa. Pudo haber sido un profesor» dijo Mio.

—«¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Están bien, Yui y Ritsu-senpai?» pregunto Azusa, saliendo de la biblioteca.

—«Sí Azusa. ¿Podrías ayudarnos a recoje estos libros?» dijo Ritsu poniéndose de pie.

—«Claro. Pero quién...»

—«Mio. Suerte para ella que leer no engorda o...». La baterista no terminó lo que iba a decir, ya que sabía que no saldría ilesa si decía lo que continuaba.

—«Solo estaba preparándome para los parciales de la proxima semana» aclaró Mio.

—«¿Sicología es tan difícil?» preguntó sorprendida Azusa.

—«No sé, pero no creo que haga falta leer algo titulado "Pierda peso en tiempo récord"» dijo Ritsu sonriendo burlonamente. No sé cómo se las arregló Mio para golpear a su novia sin soltar los libros que tenía, pero lo hizo.

—«Deja de decir esas cosas, Ritsu» dijo la bajista.

—«Mio golpea a quien ama —suspiró la baterista—. ¿Cuantas veces más te tengo que decir que así estás hermosa?».

—«Hasta que me me canse de escucharlo» respondió la ojigris tiernamente.

La semana pasó volando. Las chicas se habían consentrado casi completamente en sus estudios. A veces se reunían para conversar, básicamente cuando se encontraban en el comedor. En una de esas reuniones Mio dio la buena noticia de que el doctor ya le había autorizado cantar de nuevo, sus compañeras se alegrearon y decidieron que Mio cantaría las dos canciones de la segunda ronda.

El fin de semana previo a la semana de parciales la presidenta Yoshii organizó una reunión de integración de las integrantes del club, con la excusa de celebrar el avance de Houkago Tea Time y Gang of Girls a la segunda fase de la eliminatoria. Si bien había más de diez bandas inscritas en el club, solamente HTT, GoG y Tenshi no Tsubasa eran activas. De las restantes bandas solo asistieron algunas integrantes, y a Yoshii se le ocurrió combinarlas en una sola para que tocaran en honor de las tres bandas mencionadas. Debido a la falta de ensayo, la presentación fue desastrosa, lo que causó las risas de casi todas las chicas.

—«¿Por qué tan seria, Akira?» preguntó Sachi.

—«No es nada, Sachi —respondió la guitarrista—, solo estoy nerviosa por los parciales».

—«¿Acaso no estudiaste por andar pensando en Maeda-senpai?» preguntó burlonamente Ayame.

—«¡Obvio que no, no soy Yui!» exclamó la pelinegra, señalando a la guitarrista castaña que, como siempre, abrazaba a Azusa.

—«Pareces celosa Akira» dijo la bajista.

—«¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Sachi?» preguntó la punketa.

—«Pues cada vez que miras a las guitarristas de HTT, pareces desear estar en brazos de Yui».

—«Debes estar bromeando. Soporté más de un año su melosería, su falta de compromiso con los estudios y sus caprichos. Aún hoy tengo que despertarla casi a diario. No sé qué fue lo que Azu-n... Nakano le vio para enamorarse de ella».

—«¿Fue mi imaginación o casi te refieres a Azusa como "Azu-nyan"?»

—«Fue tu imaginación, Sachi».

Mientras tanto, Azusa estaba disfrutando del abrazo que le daba su amada. Lo necesitaba ya que estaba nerviosa porque, aunque es estudiosa y siempre saca buenas calificaciones, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un examen universitario.

—«Yui, gracias por ser tan cariñosa conmigo» dijo la pequeña.

—«No tienes que agradecer Azu-nyan, eres mi novia y eres muy linda» dijo la castaña apretando más el abrazo.

—«Aún así debo agradecerte. Siempre que estoy en tus brazos me siento más segura, más relajada, más tranquila. He estado nerviosa en estos días por los parciales de la proxima semana, no sé si pueda pasar».

—«Estarás bien mi amada Azu-nyan. Yo pasé el año pasado sin problemas, y tú eres mucho más estudiosa que yo». Yui besó la mejilla de su novia. Ellas no se daban cuenta que no solo Akira las observaba.

—«¿Pasa algo, Angela-chan?»

—«Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Usa-chan?» dijo la guitarrista de Tenshi no Tsubasa.

—«Pues te noto distraida y no has dejado de mirar a las guitarristas de HTT» dijo Usagi preocupada.

—«Extraño a Nakano-san, no hemos hablado últimamente. Pensé que podría estudiar con ella para los parciales despues de la eliminatoria, pero se la pasó con su novia todo el tiempo».

—«¿Te estás enamorando de Nakano-san?».

—«No, no es eso. Admito que es bonita, pero no es mi tipo».

—«Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y terminaste llorando una semana porque te rechazaron. Además ella ya tiene a Hirasawa-senpai y se nota a kilómetros que se aman. No quiero volver a verte sufrir Angela-chan».

—«Ya lo sé, Usa-chan».

En ese momento, la presidenta Yoshii se acercó al micrófono para dar un anuncio:

—«Bien, antes que nada, quiero desearles éxitos en la semana de parciales que arranca este lunes. Como sabrán, las vacaciones de verano se aproximan, y con ellas nuestro tradicional campamento de verano, que tiene un costo de ¥30 000 por persona. Esperamos su participación. Este año iremos a una de las más hermosas playas de nuestro país y, lo más probable es que, estaremos celebrando el paso a la tercera ronda de nuestras bandas representantes HTT y GoG».

—«¡TREINTA MIL YENES!» exclamaron las de primer año.

—«¿Cómo se supone que vamos a pagar una cifra tan alta?» preguntó Azusa.

—«Tranquila Azu-nyan, yo te invito. Tengo unos ahorros del año pasado» dijo Yui.

Al día siguiente, las chicas de HTT se reunieron con Nodoka, que traía noticias. Al momento de llegar, Yui se abalanzó a abrazar a la castaña de lentes.

—«¡Nodoka-chan, me alegra tanto volver a verte!» exclamó la guitarrista.

—«Yui, nos vimos la semana pasada. ¿Azusa, cambiaste de peinado?» dijo la ahora manager al notar que Azusa no llevaba sus tradicionales coletas, sino que llevaba su cabello recojido en _pony tail_.

—«Es domingo, quise variar un poco» respondió la pequeña pelinegra. Las seis chicas entraron a una cafetería para hablar cómodamente.

—«Bien Nodoka, ¿qué es lo que nos querías contar» preguntó Mio.

—«Dos cosas. La primera es que el señor Taylor escuchó su cassette y le fascinó. Fue una grata sorpresa para él que prácticamente todas canten. Él ya está consiguiendo personal para que empiecen a grabar. Lo más probable es que las grabaciones sean durante las vacaciones de verano en los estudios de Maeda Records».

—«¡Genial Nodoka-chan!» exclamó Yui.

—«Maeda me suena, pero no recuerdo de donde» dijo Mio pensativa.

—«¿No es el apellido del chico que le gusta a Akira-chan?» preguntó Mugi.

—«Cierto, y él trabaja en la disquera de su padre. Por eso es que Gang of Girls tienen un contrato con ellos. Ja, parece que grabaremos bajo el mismo techo. La competencia entre GoG y HTT ha avanzado a un nuevo nivel» dijo Ritsu entusiasmada.

—«Bien, lo segundo que les cuento —prosiguió Nodoka— es que un señor, llamado Matsuzawa Kiyoshi, se puso en contacto conmigo, ya que quiere que Houkago Tea Time toque los próximos 3 fines de semana en su bar».

—«Gratis no tocamos» dijo Ritsu.

—«Él me dijo que va a pagar ¥5000 a cada una por cada presentación. Creo que es una buena cantidad. También me dijo que si eran exitosas, las nombraría la banda de planta de su bar».

—«¡Eres impresionante, Nodoka! Solo llevas una semana como nuestra manager y ya tenemos trabajo» dijo Mio.

—«Solo cumplo con mi deber, chicas». Las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time estaban contentas con el desempeño de Nodoka.

Durante la semana de parciales, la música prácticamente desapareció de la UFJ. Todas las alumnas dedicaron todo su tiempo libre en repasar para cada una de las pruebas en las diferentes materias. Akira no lo demostraba, pero le preocupaba el desempeño de Yui, en especial porque aún tenía en mente la idea de que Azusa era una enorme fuente de distracción para la cabeza hueca. Yui, que desde aquel día en el que se enfrentó a la líder de Gang of Girls para defender su relación con la gatita se había distanciado de la punketa, ponía todo su empeño en los exámenes para no defraudar a su amada. Azusa era, curiosamente, la que menos concentrada estaba. A pesar de que confiaba plenamente en Yui, le preocupaba un poco que las noticias recibidas el fin de semana hicieran que olvidara algo de lo que había aprendido. Aún con esto en mente, era siempre la primera en terminar de responder cada examen. Mio también estaba un poco preocupada, por Ritsu, aunque eso no le impedía concentrarse. Ritsu alternaba lo que había aprendido, tanto en las clases como en lo que estudió junto a Mio y Ayame, con su sistema de respuestas al azar. Mugi no estaba del todo concentrada, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía sacar de su cabeza sus miedos sobre un posible final de Houkago Tea Time. Angela apenas si pudo contestar las preguntas, casi todo el tiempo observaba a Azusa. Ui no tuvo mayores problemas.

Al final de la semana se dieron a conocer los resultados. Mio y Sachi empataron sus calificaciones, siendo las mejores alumnas de segundo año de sicología. Ayame fue la primera de segundo año de ingeniería electrónica, Ritsu fue la quinta. Azusa ocupó el primer lugar entre las de primer año de ingeniería electrónica (sí, Ritsu y Azusa están en la misma facultad), Angela apenas logró superar el promedio. Mugi logró el segundo lugar en toda la facultad de Administración de empresas, solo superada por una alumna de cuarto año. Akira mantuvo el tercer lugar entre las de segundo año de pedagogía. Ui fue segunda entre las de primero de derecho. La sorpresa la dio Yui, no solo fue la que ocupó el primer puesto en la facultad de pedagogía, sino que fue la única alumna de toda la universidad en sacar una calificación perfecta.

—«Ese es el golpe más grande que me han dado en mi vida —exclamó Akira al leer los resultados—. ¡¿Hasta dónde llegará Yui con tal de demostrar que estoy equivocada?!».

—«¿Tanto te duele haber perdido con Yui?» preguntó Ayame.

—«No es tanto por haber perdido, Ayame. Es solo que esa cabeza hueca exageró demostrado que puede tener una relación sentimental y sacar buenas calificaciones». Akira sonrió al decir esas palabras.

—«Cierto, cuesta creer que Hirasawa Yui sea, en este momento, la mejor alumna de la UFJ. Espero que no haya hecho trampa». Si bien Ayame dijo eso en son de broma, esas palabras disgustaron a Akira.

—«¿De qué demonios hablas, Ayame? ¡Yui es incapaz de hacer trampa en eso! La conozco lo suficientemente bien para asegurar que ella es demasiado infantil para pensar en hacer trampa».

—«¿Qué son esos amores, Akira?» dijo entre risas la baterista.

—«No son amores. Tú, más que nadie, sabes perfectamente que la única persona por la que siento amor es Maeda-senpai...»

—«¿Aún cuando te rechazó de esa forma tan desagradable?» dijo Azusa, que había llegado a la escena.

—«¿Cómo sabes eso, Nakano?» preguntó Akira sorprendida.

—«Yui me lo contó. Me cuesta creer que alguien de carácter fuerte como tú pudiera seguir sintiendo algo por una persona como él, pero así son las cosas».

—«Mira enana, tú dices esas cosas porque no conoces a Maeda-senpai como lo conozco yo...»

—«Tienes razón, pero me guio por los hechos. Y el hecho es que te rechazó solo porque usas el cabello corto, y eso dejó una muy mala impresión, no solo en mis senpais y amigas de HTT, también en tus amigas. ¿Me equivoco, Yoshida-senpai?»

—«No Azusa, no te equivocas. A decir verdad, la imagen que tenía de Maeda-senpai se fue al piso aquel día» respondió la baterista.

—«No me traiciones de esa manera, Ayame» dijo Akira.

—«¡AZU-NYAN, AYUDAME!» gritaba Yui, que iba corriendo perseguida por muchas alumnas.

—«¿Qué pasa Yui?» dijeron al tiempo Azusa y Akira.

—«¡Estas chicas quieren que las ayude a mejorar sus calificaciones y no sé cómo quitármelas de encima!» exclamó Yui, tras esconderse detras de las pelinegras.

—«Chicas, les tengo una mala noticia. Esta jovencita solo tuvo mucha suerte en esta semana y está muy lejos de ser una estudiante modelo» dijo Akira.

—«Además, puedo asegurarles que ya olvidó lo que respondió el lunes» complementó Azusa. Las demás alumnas se retiraron del lugar, decepcionadas por las palabras de las guitarristas.

—«¡Akira-chan, Azu-nyan, gracias!» dijo Yui, mientras abrazaba a las dos pelinegras.

—«Solo dije la verdad, ¡y ya sueltame!» dijo Akira.

Una ardua semana acaba de finalizar, pero el camino hacia los sueños de estas chicas continua.

* * *

><p><strong>Beth726 Mugi siempre apoya a Sawako, aunque la responsabilidad de Nodoka juega a su favor.<strong>

**Penguin Avlis, menos mal no apostaste. Quise darle ese toque diferente a otros fics y darle a Nodoka algo más de protagonismo (la pobre pasa muy inadvertida en los pocos fics musicales de esta serie). Mister Taylor fue practicamente el primer personaje propio que se me vino a la mente cuando comencé a idear RTB. Quise darlo un toque de suspenso al anuncio de las bandas clasificadas. Party Hard cortesía de Sawa-chan XD.**

**Chobits3, esa era la idea. Y Mugi teme que una posible ruptura de las parejas termine desintegrando la banda. Después de todo, ella es cofundadora de HTT.**

**Yagami fangir sí, estoy seguro de que no leo mentes (lo he intentado XD). Todos piensan en Sawa-chan como manager, por eso adiviné. Y tranquila que Sawako aparecerá haciendo una de las cosas que mejor demostró hacer en la serie. Uff, menos mal que manejo capítulos autoconclusivos, o te hubiera perdido. Esa nota me gustó escribirla, siempre ponen a los padres de Azusa como personas alejadas de su hija por gusto, así que quise cambiar un poco eso y dar a entender que su alejamiento es por fuerza mayor. Interesante top de parejas, me agrada. Y sí, es él. Lo mencioné como tributo a su gran trabajo en la música del anime (simplemente perfecta), mi favorita es Hold on to your love (la que sonaba en los flashbacks de Sawa-chan).**

**Próximo capítulo: el debut de Houkago Tea Time en el circuito de bares de Tokio y la aparición de Yamanaka Sawako. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. See you.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Trabajo

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores. Hoy les traigo el capítulo más larqo que he escrito hasta ahora, con el debut de Houkago Tea Time en el circuito de bares de Tokio (además de una sorpresa para Ui en su cumpleaños). Hoy disfrutaremos de 12 canciones de la banda, las cuales son:**

**K-On Don't Say Lazy [Lyrics]: youtu. be/XEg3J3383xg**

**Curry with rice 720p with lyrics: youtu. be/kpF493Pe4dk**

**K-On!- Ichigo Parfait ga Tomaranai: youtu. be/UmxPYZVwp7k**

**Tokimeki Sugar (Studio Mix) - Houkago Tea Time: youtu. be/1E_9dPBwygk**

**U&I youtu. be/zr6nkizA7io**

**K ON! Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss Yui & Mio: youtu. be/19CWCBUGZ9k**

**Yuuzora a la Carte (Ritsu Image Song K-On): youtu. be/-boqtqJtIkI**

**Fuyu No Hi K ON! OST: youtu. be/LLYpYPTYMh4**

**Samidare 20 Love Lyrics - (K-ON! Movie): youtu. be/Z6E_NM9baqI**

**K-On! Ending 2 - Listen!: youtu. be/LeKz8dAELfw**

**【****けいおん****! ****】****Utauyo MIRACLE! Full: youtu. be/I3rbYTrebf4**

**K-On! Fuwa Fuwa Time Yui and Mio Duet HD: youtu. be/jL8p9vteR5g**

**Comenzamos.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 9: TRABAJO<p>

Tras la semana de parciales en la UFJ, Houkago Tea Time tenía un reto que asumir, su primer día en el bar de Matsuzawa Kiyoshi. Sí, el no haber ensayado durante la semana era un problema, pero no era tan grave como el nerviosismo de Mio. Era entendible, ya que era su primera presentación en ese ambiente, completamente diferente del ambiente de la preparatoria y la universidad.

—«Creo que aún no estoy lista para volver a cantar» dijo la bajista.

—«Todo estará bien, Mio-chan, no hay escenario donde no podamos tocar» dijo Yui, completamente segura.

—«Pero ¿por qué Ritsu y Mugi escogieron estas canciones para esta noche?». Las canciones a las que se refería Mio eran Don't Say 'Lazy', No, Thank You, Singing, Listen y Samidare 20 Love, todas cantadas por la zurda.

—«No son las únicas que vamos a tocar, Mio. Pero creo que esas son las más adecuadas para un bar» dijo Ritsu.

—«Pero...»

—«Tranquila amor mío, lo harás bien. Todas te estamos apoyando».

—«Aun así, no estoy de acuerdo de tocarlas todas esta noche. Tenemos seis noches para mostrarlas todas y debemos mantener el nivel e incluso mejorar».

—«Mio-senpai tiene razón. Además, tenemos casi 30 canciones en nuestro repertorio actualmente, así que podemos variar las canciones cada noche» dijo Azusa.

—«Buen punto, pero debemos causar una buena primera impresión a los clientes del bar, después de todo, de nuestro desempeño depende que seamos la banda de planta de ese bar» argumentó la baterista.

—«Si es por dar una buena primera impresión, Don't Say 'Lazy' es la adecuada para arrancar esta noche» dijo la gatita.

—«¿Por qué tengo que arrancar yo?» se quejó Mio.

—«Porque esa es una de nuestras mejores canciones, y solo a ti se te escucha bien» respondió Ritsu.

—«Chicas, ¿a qué horas debemos estar en el bar?» preguntó Mugi.

—«Estamos citadas a la 4 pm para conocernos con Matsuzawa-san» dijo la baterista.

—«¿Y cómo vamos a llegar?» volvió a preguntar la rubia.

—«Nodoka-chan vendrá por nosotros» respondió Yui.

—«Debemos estar listas para ese momento, no queremos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día» dijo Azusa.

—«Tranquila, Azu-nyan. Todo saldrá bien» dijo la guitarrista castaña abrazando a la gatita.

—«Yui, tú eres la que más me preocupa que no estés lista» replicó la pequeña, la mayor

solo rió nerviosa.

Las horas pasaron. Nodoka se encontraba en la portería de la universidad esperando a las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time. Mientras, las pelinegras esperaban en el pasillo de los bloques residenciales a sus respectivas novias y a Mugi. Yui fue la primera de las tres demoradas en llegar, se había tardado un poco buscando un cable largo para Guitah. Ritsu venía detrás, según ella, porque no encontraba su llave de afinación. Todas estaban extrañadas por la tardanza de la rubia.

Mientras Nodoka esperaba a HTT, vio un rostro conocido y quiso conversar con esa persona.

—«¡Ui!»

—«¡Nodoka-ch...san, tiempo sin vernos! Creí que estabas estudiando en el extranjero» dijo feliz la menor de las Hirasawa.

—«La oferta era tentadora y estuve a punto de aceptar, pero conocí a alguien que me dio una buena oportunidad de empleo y la acepté. Por cosas del destino, esa persona buscaba desesperadamente a Houkago Tea Time. Las encontramos en la eliminatoria al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias, se las presenté, las reclutó en su sello discográfico y sugirió que fuera la manager de HTT. Tanto ellas como yo aceptamos».

—«_Onee-chan _no me dijo nada, y esta vez sí revisé mi celular»

—«¿A qué te refieres Ui?»

—«Es que pasó algo parecido cuando ella y Azusa-chan se hicieron novias...»

—«¡¿QUÉ?!». Las veces que Nodoka y Houkago Tea Time se habían reunido sólo hablaron del futuro de la banda y trabajo, así que la noticia de que las dos guitarrista estaban en una relación tomó por sorpresa a la chica de lentes.

—«¿No lo sabías, Nodoka-san?».

—«La verdad, no. Parece que la olvidadiza de Yui no nos está contando cosas importantes» dijo Nodoka entre risas.

—«Supongo que con la eliminatoria y los parciales de esta semana, lo pasó por alto».

—«Bueno, eso es entendible en ella. ¿Y tú cómo tomaste esa noticia, Ui?»

—«Me alegré mucho, lo veía venir, aunque me sorprendió que fuera Azusa-chan la que tomara la iniciativa» dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

—«Me sorprende tu madurez, creí que actuarías como novia celosa»

—«¿Novia celosa? ¿Por qué habría de actuar así, Nodoka-chan?»

—«Porque tú siempre has sido muy apegada a Yui, al punto de que pareciera que sintieras por ella algo más que amor de hermanas».

—«Eso es porque prácticamente solo nos tenemos la una a la otra. Como sabes, nuestros padres viajan mucho debido a su trabajo, así que solíamos estar solas mucho tiempo. Admito que extrañé no tenerla junto a mí el año pasado, pero no soy del tipo de persona que cometería incesto. Además que siento atracción por otra persona diferente a _onee-chan_». Al decir esa última parte, Ui se sonrojó. En ese momento se escuchó un ligero estornudo que sacó del ambiente a las castañas.

—«¡(Tsu)mugi(-san)!» dijeron al tiempo.

—«¿Por qué nos estabas espiando?» preguntó Nodoka.

—«No las estaba espiando, solo veía lo lindas que se ven juntas» dijo Mugi con rostro soñador. Al escuchar esas palabras, tanto Nodoka como Ui se sonrojaron.

—«Etto... ¿dónde están _onee-chan _y las demás?» preguntó nerviosa la menor.

—«Supongo que deben estar esperandome. Será mejor que les avise que estoy aquí» respondió la rubia mientras les enviaba un mensaje a sus compañeras. En menos de cinco minutos las Houkago Tea Time estaban listas para partir hacia el bar.

—«Supongo que aquí nos despedimos» dijo Ui.

—«Ui, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotras y nos ves tocar?» preguntó Yui.

—«Lo siento _onee-chan_, tengo algo que hacer hoy con otras Tea Timers».

—«Otra razón para que vengas Ui. Creo que las Tea Timers estarán felices de que una de ellas esté en nuestro primer toque en un bar» dijo Azusa.

—«Estoy de acuerdo con Nakano-san —dijo Megumi, llegando de la calle, quizás de su trabajo—. Hirasawa-san, tú serás la enviada especial de las Tea Timers a ese show de nuestras HTT». Ui sonrió al recibir esa misión por parte de la presidenta del club de fans.

—«¡Sokabe-senpai, tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado?» saludó Nodoka alegremente. Yui y Azusa notaron que la expresión de Ui se puso seria, casi como si estuviera enojada.

—«Manabe-san, es un placer verte de nuevo. ¿Qué te trae por acá?».

—«Vine a recoger a Houkago Tea Time para llevarlas al bar donde van a tocar esta noche».

—«Tú siempre has estado pendiente de ellas, desde que estabas en el concejo estudiantil de Sakura. Me alegra mucho que ahora seas su manager».

—«¿Cómo lo sabes, Sokabe-senpai?» preguntó Nodoka asombrada.

—«Ese es el poder de las Tea Timers, Nodoka-chan» dijo Yui tocando el hombro de su amiga de infancia.

Tras despedirse, las siete chicas partieron hacia el bar. Tras treinta minutos en el metro (donde Nodoka se puso al tanto de las relaciones de Yui con Azusa y Mio con Ritsu, además de felicitar a la mayor de las Hirasawa por su puntaje perfecto durante los parciales), llegaron al lugar de la presentación, donde las esperaban el dueño del local y su hija, que, para sorpresa de las chicas, resultó ser una vieja conocida de Mio y Ritsu.

—«¡Maki-chan, qué sorpresa verte aquí! No nos veíamos desde nuestro viaje a Londres» saludó Ritsu, entusiasmada.

—«Ricchan, Houkago Tea Time, bienvenidas a Matsu's Bar, el bar de mi padre» dijo la baterista de Love Crysis.

—«Ya decía yo que me sonaba el apellido Matsuzawa, pero pensé que en el bar de tu padre tocaba tu banda» dijo Mio.

—«Tienes razón Mio-chan. Lo que sucede es que abrimos una sucursal en Akishima, así que estaremos tocando allá» afirmó Maki sonriendo.

—«Felicidades por eso. Una pregunta, ¿cómo supieron tu padre y tú que Nodoka es nuestra manager?».

—«Resulta que Nodoka-chan y yo estudiamos en la Universidad de Kioto y somos vecinas en la residencia universitaria, así que nos hemos hecho grandes amigas. Ella me contó que se había convertido en su manager y ahí fue que supe que podía contactarlas para que vinieran aquí».

—«Disculpen chicas, ya pueden pasar a probar el sonido» dijo Kiyoshi.

—«Es hora de que me vaya, les deseo mucha suerte Houkago Tea Time» dijo Maki, despidiéndose.

—«Igualmente suerte para ti y Love Crysis, nos vemos luego Maki-chan» dijo Ritsu.

Durante la prueba de sonido, Azusa tocó un riff diferente a los que hacía normalmente, mientras ajustaba la ecualización del amplificador al que estaba conectada. Ui reconoció ese riff y sonrió para sus adentros. "Parece que Azusa-chan aún recuerda esa canción. Fue la que tocamos como Wakaba Girls en nuestro único festival escolar de Sakura el año pasado" pensó la menor de las Hirasawa.

De manera sorpresiva, Yui también comenzó a tocar perfectamente aquel riff, dejando boquiabiertas a sus compañeras de HTT. "El oído de Yui no deja de sorprenderme. Muchos músicos se pasan la vida entera entrenando para obtenerlo y ella simplemente nació con él" pensó sonriendo Azusa.

—«Parece que ya tenemos un avance de una nueva canción» dijo Ritsu animada.

—«No es tan nueva, Ritsu-senpai —aclaró la gatita—. Esta canción es de Wakaba Girls»

—«Ya veo por qué Ui sonreía cuando la tocaste, Azu-nyan» dijo Yui.

—«Solo me trajo recuerdos, _Onee-chan_» replicó la menor.

—«Chicas, tenemos la semana para hablar de esta canción. Por ahora concentremonos en... ¿Qué estás haciendo Mugi?» preguntó Mio al ver a la rubia agachada junto a los amplificadores.

—«Solo estoy preparando algo de té» dijo la teclista poniéndose de pie y sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

—«Pase lo que pase no puede faltar el té» suspiró Azusa.

—«Así es, Azu-nyan. Por eso somos Houkago Tea Time» dijo Yui mientras abrazaba su gatita.

La hora de apertura del bar llegó, poco a poco los clientes comenzaron a llegar. Las chicas estaban en el camerino discutiendo detalles del setlist de su show.

—«Parece que tocaremos doce canciones en tres tandas de cuatro» dijo Mio.

—«Sigo diciendo que debemos empezar con Don't Say 'Lazy'» insistió Ritsu.

—«De ser así, creo que Curry, Ichigo y Tokimeki pueden completar la primera tanda» opinó Azusa.

—«Azu-nyan, chicas, quiero cantar U&I ya que Ui está aquí» dijo Yui en tono suplicante.

—«Siendo así, va con Hotchkiss, Yuuzora y Fuyu en la segunda tanda» afirmó Mugi, que cuando dijo Yuuzora miró a Mio y cuando mencionó Fuyu miró a Ritsu.

—«Mugi, esas miradas subliminales tendrían más sentido si Mio y yo no fueramos novias» dijo Ritsu con su pícara sonrisa mientras sujetaba la mano de la bajista.

—«Lo sé Ricchan, pero quería decir eso hace un tiempo» dijo la teclista sonriendo.

—«Chicas, nos faltan las cuatro últimas canciones» intervino Mio.

—«Samidare, Listen, Utauyo y Fuwafuwa» dijo Yui.

—«Bien, estamos listas para esta noche. Creo que podemos cambiar una o dos para mañana así que estamos listas para todo» dijo entusiasmada la baterista.

—«Chicas, es hora» dijo Nodoka.

—«¡Chicas, demos el mejor concierto de nuestras vidas!» animó Mio a sus compañeras.

—«¡SÍ» dijeron todas.

Mientras, en el escenario, Kiyoshi saludaba a la clientela. Ui estaba en primera fila. Nodoka llegó y se sentó a su lado.

—«Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a Matsu's. Esta noche nos acompaña una banda poderosa. ¡Cinco hermosas chicas rockeando con toda! Ellas son ¡Houkago Tea Time!».

Con el aplauso del público, las chicas subieron al escenario. Azusa y Yui hicieron un acorde para indicar la tonalidad de la canción. La enérgica batería de Ritsu marcó el inicio de Don't Say 'Lazy'. La voz de Mio estaba fresca y tenía más potencia que antes, sin duda fue una gran idea arrancar con esa canción. Una vez finalizada, los asistentes ovacionaron a las chicas.

—«¡Buenas noches a todos! Gracias a todos por recibirnos —dijo Mio en medio de los aplausos—. Es un gran honor para nosotras estar aquí esta noche. Vamos a dar lo nosotras para su entretenimiento».

—«Nosotras somos Houkago Tea Time y la siguiente canción se titula Curry Nochi Rise» complementó Yui.

—«_One, two, one, two, three, four_». Tras el conteo de Ritsu, HTT comenzó a tocar. Todas estaban en perfecta sincronía. Yui no quiso dejarse opacar por Mio y cantó excelente, además de hacer un estupendo solo de guitarra. Mugi no se quedó atras con un magnífico solo de teclado que finalizó la canción en medio de otra gran ovación.

Sin previo aviso, las chicas comenzaron a tocar Ichigo Parfait ga Tomaranai. Al igual que en el concierto de bienvenida, Azusa armonizó su voz con las de Mio y Yui. El público saltaba y bailaba al ritmo de la música, lo que hizo sonreir a las integrantes de HTT.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos!» dijo Ritsu tras finalizar la canción.

—«La siguiente es la última canción que tocaremos... —Yui fue interrumpida por los lamentos de los asistentes— por ahora, tranquilos que la noche es joven. Bien, esta canción está basada en un poema que Mio-chan hizo para sus fanáticas de secundaria».

—«No era necesario que dijeras eso, Yui» intervino la bajista

—«Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, esta canción se llama Tokimeki Sugar» dijo Mugi alegremente. Ritsu comenzó a golpear el bombo marcando el tiempo. Mio con su bajo marcó la entrada de la canción, dando paso al punteo gemelo de las guitarristas. La respuesta del público fue bastante buena, y las chicas, tras terminar la canción, se bajaron del escenario en medio de otra ovación de la clientela de Matsu's. Cuando HTT llegaban a su camerino escucharon unas extrañas palabras de una misteriosamente conocida voz.

—«Chicas, me alegra ver que han mejorado musicalmente, pero no deberían vestirse de esa manera».

—«¡S-SA-SA-SAWA-CHAN!» dijeron al tiempo Yui y Ritsu.

—«¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?» preguntó Azusa algo asustada.

—«Solo vine a escuchar buena música en este bar ya tomar unos tragos respondió Sawako calmadamente.

—«¿Aquí? ¿En un bar de Tokio?» preguntó Mio.

—«¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo es un bar» replicó la profesora.

—«Un bar que queda a varios cientos de kilómetros de tu casa en Toyosato» afirmó Ritsu.

—«Es un bar muy famoso donde —Sawako entristeció antes de continuar— debía encontrame con mi novio virtual». Mugi abrazó a la maestra tratando de consolarla.

—«¿Así de desesperada estás por conseguir pareja, Sawa-chan?» preguntó Yui.

—«Fingiré que no escuché eso. En fin, ya que estoy aquí voy a reparar su problema de vestuario». Diciendo esto, la exguitarrista de Death Devil sacó de su maleta cinco trajes de maid para las chicas de HTT. Yui y Mugi se apresuraron en ponerselos. Azusa y Mio trataron de huir sin exito, mientras que Ritsu...

—«¡NO VOY A PONERME ESO!»

—«¿Por qué no, Ricchan? Te verás hermosa en este traje» replicó la profesora.

—«Tal vez tengas razón, pero esa falda me incomoda para tocar, ya que limita los movimientos de mis piernas» afirmó la baterista.

—«Siendo así, ¿qué te parece este?». Sawako sacó de su maleta un traje de mayordomo. A Mio se le iluminaron los ojos y, arrebátandole el traje a la profesora, se lo colocó a su novia a una velocidad asombrosa ante la mirada atónita de las guitarristas y la fantasiosa mirada yurista de la teclista.

Mientras tanto, Nodoka y Ui conversarban sobre temas triviales, mientras esperaban a que HTT volviera la escenario. De pronto, la manager tocó el tema que había quedado pendiente cuando Mugi las interrumpió en la entrada de la UFJ.

—«Hay algo que me ha estado inquietando desde esta tarde, Ui. Dijiste que te gustaba alguien ¿verdad?». Ui se sonrojó al escuchar esto.

—«S-s-sí, es verdad. Lo he sentido desde hace nucho tiempo, pero no me atreví a decirlo por miedo a que me rechazara» dijo la pequeña castaña algo nerviosa.

—«¿Puedo saber quién es esa persona?» preguntó la mayor.

—«E-e-e-¡eres tú!» exclamó la menor de las Hirasawa. Nodoka se sorprendió un poco ante aquella declaración, estaba completamente roja.

De vuelta al camerino...

—«Chicas, es hora de su segu... Señora, usted no puede estar aquí» dijo Kiyoshi.

—«¡¿A QUIÉN LE ESTÁ DICIENDO SEÑORA?! ¡Yo aún soy una bella y soltera joven!» replicó la maestra.

—«Disculpe usted, Matsuzawa-san, ella es nuestra diseñadora de vestuario, pero iba llegando un poco tarde» intervino Mugi mientras las chicas salían de nuevo al escenario.

"Solo espero que Sawa-chan haga algo serio. aunque no lo parezca, todas somos más maduras que en la preparatoria" pensó Azusa.

—«¡Estamos de vuelta! Hora de continuar con nuestra presentación de hoy. La siguiente canción está dedicada a mi herman...». En medio de la euforia del público, Yui presentaba U&I, pero al mirar a donde se encontraba Ui, vio que ella y Nodoka se estaban besando. Debido a la emoción del público, solo HTT se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió entre la manager y la menor de las Hirasawa.

—«Decíamos que esta canción está dedicada a la hermanita de Yui, nuestra guitarrista y cantante, y se titula U&I» dijo Mio, salvando el día. Ritsu comenzó la canción con el usual redoble. Yui cantó sonriendo, ya que estaba feliz por su hermanita y su amiga de infancia, quien coreaba la canción también sonriendo.

Terminada la canción, Ritsu improvisó un pequeño solo de batería para darle a Yui tiempo de reponerse de lo que había visto hacía unos minutos. Una vez tranquilizada la guitarrista, Houkago Tea Time inició la interpretación de Watashi no Koi wa Hotchkiss en una versión bastante emotiva que hizo a los asistentes aplaudir hasta el cansancio.

—«Ya escuchamos a nuestra "mayordoma" Ritsu mostrandonos su talento en la batería» dijo Yui, sonriendo.

—«Yui, deja de inventar palabras. Además no estoy vestida así por gusto, sino porque cierta maid zurda me forzó» dijo Ritsu un tanto molesta.

—«Ritsu, no sabes lo hermosa que te ves así, ¿verdad?» dijo Mio. El público, especialmente los hombres, apoyaron a la bajista, lo que hizo sonrojar a la baterista.

—«Ademas de ser bonita, ella canta muy bien —El entusiasta público interrumpió a Yui—. Sí, la chica perfecta, excepto por un detalle: tiene pareja». El público lamentó la noticia. Muy pocas personas notaron que cuando la guitarrista dijo "pareja" miró a la bajista.

—«Ok, la siguiente canción se llama Yuuzora a la Carte» dijo Ritsu para iniciar la canción. La baterista cantó incluso mejor que en la eliminatoria. Azusa nuevamente usó la J200 de su padre en perfecta sincronía con Yui y Guita y Mio unió su voz con las de sus compañeras en los coros. El tema finalizó con otro aplauso de los clientes de Matsu's.

—«Antes de irnos al segundo _encore_, los dejamos con esta bella composición de Mio, nuestra bajista, que, aunque estamos casi en verano, se titula Fuyu no Hi» dijo Yui mientras Mugi hacia fondo con unos violines. Mientras cantaban, las guitarristas se miraban entre si de reojo, sonriendose, mientras la bajista, en las partes en que no intervenía vocalmente, giraba para observar a Ritsu.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos luego!» dijeron las chicas mientras bajaban del escenario en medio de los aplausos del público.

—«¡Estuvieron geniales chicas! Me sorprende lo buena cantante que resultaste, Ricchan —dijo Sawako al recibirlas en el camerino. No había terminado de hablar cuando notó que todas, incluso Mugi y Yui, estaban quitándose los trajes de maid (mayordomo en el caso de Ritsu)—. ¿Por qué se están quitando los trajes?».

—«Porque estos trajes no son los adecuados para las canciones que siguen» respondió Mio.

—«Pero me costó mucho trabajo hacerlos» dijo la profesora haciendo un puchero.

—«Y agradecemos que los hallas hecho, Sawa-chan. Pero Mio-chan tiene razón» intervino Mugi.

—«Bueno, por suerte tengo un plan b» dijo la maestra sacando más ropa de su maleta.

Unos minutos después, la banda estaba de vuelta en el escenario. Yui vestía una camiseta blanca estanpada, jean azul y botas vino tinto. Mio usaba una camiseta larga violeta pastel con la palabra Rhythm estampada y atada con un cinturón, pantalón rojo, botas cafés, un guante negro en su mano izquierda y un moño rojo en la cabeza. Azusa usaba una camiseta blanca con circulos rojos, una falda negra, leggings azules, tenis y una coleta a su lado izquierdo atada con una moña roja. Ritsu usaba una camiseta larga verde atada, al igual que Mio, con un cinturón, leggings negros, zapatos de tacón amarillos, un guante negro en su mano derecha (probablemente el compañero del guante de Mio) y una diadema negra en lugar de su típica amarilla. Mugi usaba una camiseta blanca con rayas negras, una _jacket_ negra, falda blanca, zapatos de tacón también blancos y una gorra de marinero.

Sin previo aviso, Ritsu empezó a tocar el ritmo de Samidare 20 Love. El público la siguió con las palmas. Tras una parde compases, Mio comenzó a tocar el riff de bajo de la canción, seguida poco después por las demás. La interpretación fue perfecta y los asistentes las ovacionaron una vez más.

—«Esa canción se titulaba Samidare 20 Love. Gracias por escucharnos —dijo la bajista emocionada por la buena respuesta de los clientes de Matsu's—. Ahora vamos a interpretar Listen». Tras el conteo de Ritsu, las chicas interpretaron el tema. Mugi estuvo magnífica con su teclado, la voz de Mio seguia siendo poderosa y las guitarras de Yui y Azusa se complementaban perfectamente. El público aplaudía sin descanso a las chicas.

—«Muchas gracias a todos. Creo que es hora de presentarnos, ya que no lo hemos hecho jejeje —dijo Yui en medio de los aplausos. En el bajo, nuestra chica linda, gran cantante y compositora, ¡Akiyama Mio!». el público ovacionó a la bajista.

—«Muchas gracias a todos. En la guitarra y voz, la más infantil de todas, la chica del oído absoluto, ¡Hirasawa Yui!» dijo Mio. Nuevamente el público aplaudió a más no poder a la guitarrista castaña.

—«Gracias a todos de nuevo. En la otra guitarra, la más joven y madura de nosotras, la siempre bella gatita ¡Nakano Azusa!» dijo Yui. La gatita fue bastante aplaudida.

—«Gracias, aunque creo que Yui no debió haber dicho lo de gatita. En fin, en el teclado, la niña rica que renunció a su fortuna por perseguir sus sueños, eso dice ella, ¡Kotobuki Tsumugi!» dijo Azusa. Los clientes aplaudían sin cesar a la rubia.

—«¡Gracias a todos! Este es un sueño hecho realidad. En la batería, nuestra hiperactiva y olvidadiza fundadora ¡Tainaka Ritsu!» dijo Mugi. Más de un minuto duró el aplauso a la baterista.

—«¡Gracias Matsu's! Esta canción se llama Utauyo Miracle» dijo Ritsu, quien de inmediato comenzó con la canción junto a Mio. Yui cantó formidablemente. La canción se extendió algo más de lo habitual debido a que las dos guitarristas entablaron un duelo de solos que extasió al público.

—«¡Ha sido una gran noche aquí! Pero, tristemente ha llegado el momento de despedirnos —dijo Yui, probocando lamentos en los asistentes—. Pero no se preocupen que mañana estaremos de nuevo aquí con ustedes. Nuestra última canción de hoy se titula Fuwafuwa Time». Sin más palabras, Yui comenzó a tocar la canción, seguida por sus compañeras. Las voces de la guitarrista castaña y la bajista se intercalaban dando una gran versión de la primera composición de Houkago Tea Time. Cinco minutos duró el último aplauso de la noche para la banda.

Al volver al camerino, encontraron a Sawako discutiendo con alguien por teléfono.

—«¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo te estube esperando mucho tiempo... No, aún estoy en el bar, en el camerino de la banda... ¿Love Crysis?...»

—«Sawa-chan, ¿sabías que Matsu's tiene dos sucursales?» interrumpió Ritsu.

—«¿Qué dijiste, Ricchan?» preguntó la profesora algo confundida.

—«Te dije que nos vieramos en el nuevo Matsu's de Akishima» se escuchó una voz en el teléfono.

—«Esta es la sucursal de Shinjuku, Sawa-chan» dijo Mugi. Sawako se deprimió al darse cuenta de su error y salió del camerino sin decir palabra alguna.

—«¿Qué le pasó a Yamanaka-sensei?» preguntó Nodoka al notar la cara de la maestra.

—«Tenía una cita, pero se equivocó de lugar» respondió Yui.

—«No sé por qué no me sorprende —susurró la manager—. En fin, chicas, buen trabajo esta noche. Las felicito».

—«Yo también te felicito Nodoka-chan. Cuida mucho de Ui». Las palabras de la guitarrista castaña sorprendieron a la chica de lentes.

—«¿Cómo te diste cuenta?».

—«Las vimos besándose antes de U&I. Sabía que quieres mucho a Ui, pero no pensé que te gustara». Yui sonreía como siempre lo hacía, al igual que las demás integrantes de HTT. Así concluyó la primera de seis exitosa noches en Matsu's, que, a su vez, sirvieron de preparación para la segunda ronda de la eliminatoria al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias.

* * *

><p><strong>Beth726, gracias por tu apoyo. Espero continuar siendo de tu agrado.<strong>

**El-Digivice, gracias por tu paciencia. Espero que te agrade que Sawako sea diseñadora de vestuario de HTT.**

**Yagami fangirl, pues el miedo de Mugi fue algo similar a una situación por la que estube pasando hace un tiempo, pero es, por ahora, infundado (las dos parejas están en su etapa de "luna de miel" y no creo que quieran tirar años de "trabajo"). Respecto a las carreras, Mio es estudiosa, pero no puedo imaginarla ejerciendo como abogada, debido a su timidez. Leí en otro fic que ella estudiaba medicina, me agradó la idea pero, entre sus tantas fobias, le teme a la sangre. Y dado que puede ser buena consejera, la envié a psicología. Azusa también podría desempeñarse bien en el derecho (siemdo sinsero no lo había pensado), pero me la imagino como ese tipo de músico que le gusta meterle la mano a sus instrumentos y equipos, de ahí que la mandara a ingeniería electrónica, extrañamente junto a Ritsu, que, para ser sincero, no sé por qué, pero también me la imaginé de ingeniera. Creo que me ha dado una idea para Mugi en Budokan con Pinch Daisuki!**

**Chobits3, Akira guarda sentimientos hacia alguien más. Y, por lo menos en este fic, Mugi sí se equivoca en ese aspecto.**

**Próximo capítulo: la segunda ronda de la eliminatoria. Además otra declaración sorpresiva. Gracias por leer y por los reviews. See you.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Sorpresa

**Amigas y amigos lectores, sean bienvenidos a la segunda ronda de la eliminatoria al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Nuevamente centrado em las mismas tres bandas de la vez anterior y estas son sus canciones:**

**anna TSUCHIYA - MY FATE: youtu. be/5r34uVdGZiE**

**anna tsuchiya lucy: youtu. be/mjzu-tVUJ_I**

**Muse 'Uprising' | War Child 20th Anniversary Show…: youtu. be/HdvhU2nu09o**

**Queen - Staying Power (Live at Milton Keynes Bowl…: youtu. be/XrGhMeqR1lI**

**K-On Don't Say Lazy [Lyrics]: youtu. be/XEg3J3383xg**

**k-on! Girls in Wonderland AMV: youtu. be/dMYWJwo8Xfc**

**Comenzamos.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 10:SORPRESA<p>

Tras las exitosas presentaciones en Matsu's, Houkago Tea Time estaban preparadas para su siguiente reto: la segunda eliminatoria al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Al igual que la vez anterior, varias alumnas de la UFJ acompañaron tanto a HTT como a Gang of Girls. El lugar donde se realizó el evento fue en el Yokohama Arena, ya que participaron bandas de varias universidades de la región de Kantō, entre ellas las ocho bandas representantes de la metrópoli tokiota.

—«¡Qué emoción, vamos a dar un gran espectáculo y a clasificar a la tercera ronda!» decía Azusa completamente emocionada.

—«Espero que tengas razón, Azusa» dijo Mio, nerviosa.

—«Deberías tranquilizarte un poco, Mio. Tú siempre cantas y tocas muy bien» dijo Sachi, tratando de animar a la bajista de HTT.

—«Sachi tiene razón Mio. Además, las canciones que tocaremos hoy también las tocamos en Matsu's con una excelente recepción del público, así que están más que listas para que las toquemos hoy» afirmó Ritsu.

—«Pero, ¿no es algo exagerado hacer la segunda ronda en el Yokohama Arena?» preguntó Ayame.

—«Tal vez, pero también puede ser un reto para las bandas emergentes, como nosotras, tocar en un gran escenario. Aunque dudo mucho que esté lleno» dijo Akira, lo último con una actitud relajada.

—«Espero que tengas razón, Akira» dijo Mio.

—«Oye Mugi, ¿qué llevas en esa maleta?» preguntó la guitarrista de GoG.

—«Oh, solo es el vestuario que usaremos hoy» respondió la teclista con su típica sonrisa.

—«Que sea algo serio, que sea algo serio, que sea algo serio...» repetían una y otra vez Mio y Azusa.

—«¡¿Acaso no los han visto?!» preguntó Akira.

—«Apenas llegaron hace un par de horas, justo cuando ibamos saliendo. Aunque si no nos quedan bien, o no son de nuestro agrado, usaremos nuestra ropa normal» dijo Ritsu.

—«Ya. Oigan, ¿no está Yui muy callada?» notó extrañada la chica de corto cabello negro.

—«Solo está mareada, una vez nos bajemos de la van volverá a ser la de siempre» respondió Azusa mientras acariciaba el rostro de la guitarrista castaña, que estaba recostada en el regazo de la gatita.

—«Bien, hemos llegado» anunció el conductor de la van. Todas se bajaron del vehículo y quedaron asombradas por el tamaño del recinto, al punto de que Mio casi se desmaya. Al entrar, las chicas se vieron sorprendidas con la cantidad de personal logístico moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—«¡Chicas de la UFJ! Llegan a tiempo para sus pruebas de sonido» dijo Tachibana Kazunari al ver llegar HTT y GoG.

—«¡Tachibana-san, qué bueno verte aquí! ¿También vas a estar presentando las bandas hoy?» preguntó Ayame emocionada, lo que hizo que el presentador se avergonzara un poco.

—«Parece que mientras nosotras obteniamos una manager y un contrato discográfico, Gang of Girls estaban de conquista» dijo Ritsu burlonamente. Yui y Azusa rieron con el comentario de la baterista.

—«Me pregunto si también estarán los mismos jurados que la vez pasada» comentó Mio, aún mas nerviosa que antes.

—«No lo sé, Mio. Pero tú tranquila, estoy aquí para apoyarte» dijo Ritsu besando en la mejilla a su novia.

—«Te dije que no hagas esto en público» susurró la bajista. "Aunque admito que necesitaba que lo hicieras" pensó.

—«¡Houkago Tea Time!»

—«¡Somos nosotras! ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez tú?». Ritsu se sorprendió al notar que el joven que las llamaba era el mismo que las había recibido en la primera ronda. Él asintió riendo.

—«Supongo que la misma configuración logística de la vez pasada» dijo el chico.

—«No del todo. Hoy solo vamos con dos guitarras y todas vamos con micrófonos» aclaró la baterista.

Despues de la prueba de sonido, las chicas salieron de la arena para refrescarse un poco. Una vez ahí, se encontraron con Sawako, Ui y Nodoka. La profesora se sorprendió al ver que HTT no llevaba sus diseños.

—«¿Por qué no traen puesta la ropa que especialmente les hice?»

—«Perdón, Sawa-chan. Solo la usaremos en la presentación» dijo Mugi.

—«Eso espero. Mugi, ¿no tienes un poco de té?».

—«Creí que Sumire te daba té en el club de música ligera de Sakura» intervino Azusa.

—«Lo hace, pero el té de Mugi es muy superior» respondió Sawako. La gatita iba a discutirle, pero no lo hizo. En el fondo sabía que la maestra tenia razón.

—«Como raro, ustedes perdiendo el tiempo» dijo Akira, llegando a la escena junto a Ayame y Sachi.

—«Tampoco es que tengamos mucho que hacer. No vamos a ganar nada si nos preocupamos demasiado» replicó Yui en actitud relajada.

—«Yui, te recuerdo que tú y yo somos rivales. Voy a vencerte, pero no será divertido si no das lo mejor de ti» dijo la líder de GoG acercando su rostro al de la castaña.

—«No te preocupes Akira-chan. Hace mucho tiempo me prometí a mí misma dar siempre lo mejor, y tú sabes perfectamente por quién lo hago». Yui sonreía como siempre lo hacía.

—«Ui, ¿pasa algo entre ellas?» preguntó Nodoka, extrañada por la escena que acabó de presenciar.

—«Pues Akira-san concidera a _onee-chan_ como su rival porque a tenido un camino muy difícil que recorer en busca de sus sueños, mientras que _onee-chan_ vive más relajada. Aunque Akira-san se preocupa mucho por _onee-chan_ y sus estudios, tanto que hace un mes le dijo que terminara con Azusa-chan porque la concideraba una distracción» respondió la menor de las Hirasawa.

—«Si me preguntan, la actitud de Wada-san es más por celos que por tratar de ayudar a Yui».

—«¿Tú crees eso, Nodoka-chan?».

—«Estoy segura de eso, Ui».

—«Pero, ¿eso significa que a Akira-san le gusta _one-chan_? No puedo creerlo». El tono de Ui demostraba que esa idea no le agradaba.

—«Pareces celosa Ui» reclamó la manager.

—«No es eso, Nodoka-chan. Solamente no me gusta que nadie interfiera en la felicidad de _onee-chan_ y Azusa-chan». Al ver la reacción de la menor, Nodoka soltó una leve carcajada y la abrazó.

La hora de inicio del evento había llegado. Contrario a la suposición de Akira, el Yokohama Arena estaba prácticamente lleno, en su mayoría, de alumnos de las diferentes universidades que venían a apoyar a sus bandas representantes. Mio sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Ritsu, tan fuerte que ya comenzaba a lastimarla. Kazunari tomó el micrófono y dio la bienvenida al show.

—«Amigas y amigos, sean bienvenidos a la ¡segunda ronda eliminatoria para el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias! El día de hoy disfrutaremos de las 32 mejores bandas de las universidades pertenecientes a las siete prefecturas de la región de Kantō. De ellas ocho avanzarán a la tercera ronda, donde disputarán el privilegio de llegar al campeonato como representantes de la isla Honshū —El público presente aplaudió las palabras del animador—. Antes de comenzar, como es costumbre, les presento a los miembros de nuestro jurado, quienes tienen la gran labor de elegir a las bandas clasificadas. Ellos son: el gran guitarrista ¡Ryusuke Minami! —El público aplaudió al guitarrista—, el decano de música de la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio: ¡Onosaka Toru! —aplausos de nuevo— y el gran compositor y arreglista: ¡Hyagokku Hajime! —tercer aplauso—. Mi nombre es Tachibana Kazunari y sin más preámbulo recibamos a la primera banda de hoy: de la Universidad Femenina de Japón, localizada en Tokio, aquí llega ¡Gang of Girls!». Con una gran recibimiento del los asistentes al evento, las tres chicas se subieron al escenario y se ubicaron en sus sitios.

—«¡Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes! Somos Gang of Girls y esta canción se titula My Fate». Tras el saludo de Akira, Sachi comenzó a tocar en el piano los acordes iniciales de la canción, luego la guitarrista inició a cantar. Era una canción bastante más tranquila de lo acostumbrado para GoG, pero sonaba bien. Tras la primera estrofa, Ayame empezó a marcar el ritmo. Al final de la segunda estrofa, Akira dio un acorde en su guitarra indicando la cercanía del coro, en el cual la bajista dejó el piano de lado para interpretar su instrumento y apoyar vocalmente a la pelinegra. La parte instrumental fue sorprendente, ya que Ayame y Akira silenciaron sus instrumentos mientras Sachi demostraba sus habilidades en las teclas. El coro final fue enérgico y la canción concluyó en medio de la ovación del público.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos! Es un gran honor y motivo de orgullo para nosotras estar aquí, en este escenario, frente a ustedes, tocando, divirtiéndonos un rato —De una u otra forma, Akira lograba ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba—. La proxima vez que estemos en este escenario tocaremos nuestro set completo. Por hoy los dejamos con Lucy». Inmediatamente la guitarrista dijo esas palabras, las chicas iniciaron con la interpretación del tema, mucho más poderoso que en el concierto de bienvenida de UFJ. Gang of Girls se habían ganado el cariño del público con esas dos interpretaciones, donde demostraron su versatilidad, y las habilidades individuales de cada una.

Una vez finalizada su presentación, las chicas agradecieron al público y se bajaron del escenario con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Al llegar al lugar de espera de las bandas, Akira fue recibida por el efusivo abrazo de Yui.

—«Felicidades por tu gran actuación, Akira-chan» dijo entusiasmada la castaña.

—«Gracias Yui, pero ¡suéltame, ten más respeto por tu novia!» exclamó la chica de cabello corto.

—«Parece que volvimos a una vieja rutina, lo que indica que cierto par de guitarristas se han reconciliado» dijo Ritsu en un tono burlón.

—«¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ritsu-senpai?!» exclamó Azusa, siendo rápidamente rodeada por los brazos de Yui.

—«No te pongas celosa, Azu-nyan. Akira-chan y yo solo somos _**amigas**_» dijo la guitarrista castaña.

—«Dos reconciliciones y una _"friendzonada"_ en menos de cinco minutos. Esto es mejor que un drama» dijo la baterista de HTT entre risas.

—«¿_"Friendzonada"_? ¡Por Dios Santo!, ¿cuánto tiempo mas les tengo que decir que la única persona que me gusta es Maeda-senpai?» exclamó la líder de GoG.

—«Hasta que dejes de usarlo como pretexto para ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos» dijo Ayame.

—«¿Cuáles sentimientos Ayame?».

—«Los que sientes hacia Yui, ya es demasiado evidente».

—«Según tú, ¿qué es lo que siento por la cabeza hueca?»

—«Pues que te gusta».

—«¿Gustarme? Me gustas más tú que ella». Un grito se ahogó en un suspiro, para no interrumpir a la banda que en ese momento se estaba presentando en el escenario. Aún así, las palabras de Akira sorprendieron a todas las chicas de HTT, a Sachi, que casi se desmaya, a Ayame, que estaba completamente roja, y a la propia Akira, que puso sus manos en la boca en un desesperado e infructuoso intento por retener lo que ya había dicho.

—«¿T-t-t-t-te gusto?» preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada la baterista de GoG.

—«P-p-p-pu-pues no voy a negar que eres atractiva...»

—«¿Sí o no?»

—«No puedo responder a eso».

—«¿Por qué no?»

—«Porque siento que cualquier cosa que diga podría arruinarlo todo aún más».

—«Por favor dímelo Akira. Sea cual sea la respuesta, la aceptaré y estaré contigo, a tu lado, como lo he estado durante todos estos años desde que nos conocimos». Ayame estaba al borde del llanto.

—«Ayame... —La guitarrista abrazó a la baterista—. Creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo mas. Yoshida Ayame, tú me gustas y mucho». Sin más que decir, las dos integrantes de GoG se besaron. Sachi y Mugi se desmayaron por la sorpresiva declaración. Mio y Ritsu aún no salían de su asombro.

—«¿Ves, Azu-nyan?, no debes estar celosa de Akira-chan» dijo Yui, sonriéndole dulcemente a la pequeña pelinegra.

—«Tienes razón Yui, pero ahora es el turno de Yoshida-senpai de ponerse celosa cada vez que tú abraces a Wada-senpai» dijo Azusa entre risas.

—«Por suerte te tengo a ti para abrazarte todo el tiempo que pueda»

—«No solo abrazarme, Yui». Tras decir esto, la pequeña pelinegra besó a la castaña, quien correspondió aquel beso.

—«Continuando con nuestro espectáculo de hoy, llegan cinco chicos y una bella chica de la universidad de Keio, en Tokio. Ellos son ¡Dragon Travelers!». Con estas palabras, Kazunari anunció a la banda de Jun, que fue recibida por un fuerte aplauso. Tras el saludo del vocalista, el baterista y la bajista comenzaron la interpretación de Uprising. Luego se unió el teclista para complementar la introducción de la canción. El cantante hizo se lució con su voz y los guitarristas coordinaron perfectamente. Tras finalizar, fueron ovacionados. Sin decir más palabras, iniciaron con su segunda canción: Staying Power. Jun llevaba con su bajo gran parte de la armonía del tema, mientras los guitarristas y el teclista la complementaban llenando los vacios que pudiera dejar. El vocalista dejó impresionados a todos con su gran rango vocal. Nuevamente, la canción finalizó en medio de la ovación del público.

Mientras tanto en el camerino, Yui, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi, las tres últimas ya repuestas de la sorpresiva declaración de Akira, revisaban el vestuario que Sawako les había confeccionado.

—«Esperaba algo más al estilo de Sawa-chan» dijo Yui, haciendo un puchero.

—«Ya Yui, es mejor así. Después de todo, las canciones que vamos a tocar hoy no son para que usemos _cosplays_» dijo Ritsu.

—«Ricchan tiene razón, Yui-chan. Además, estos atuendos son muy bonitos» dijo Mugi.

—«¡Ya vine!» exclamó Azusa, entrando al camerino.

—«¡Bienvenida Azu-nyan! ¿Qué tal los Dragon Travelers?» preguntó Yui.

—«Estubieron geniales. Tienen un gran cantante y Jun ha mejorado mucho» dijo la gatita.

—«Me alegra escuchar eso» dijo Mio.

—«Houkago Tea Time, en cinco minutos salen a escena» avisó uno de los encargados de logística.

—«¡Ok!» dijeron todas en coro.

—«Ya escuchaste Azu-nyan, apresúrate y cámbiate» dijoYui

—«Sí, sí Yui. Wow, ¿estos son los nuevos diseños de Sawako-sensei?» preguntó la pequeña, asombrada por la ropa proporsionada por la profesora.

—«Así es, Azusa-chan. ¿No son bonitos?» dijo Mugi

—«Tienes razón, Mugi-senpai» afirmó la gatita. "Buen trabajo, Sawako-sensei" pensó.

Cinco minutos después y en medio de los aplausos del público, Kazunari despedía a la banda que había terminado de tocar.

—«Agradecemos a Waseda Sound Machine por su gran presentación del día de hoy. Ahora, cinco hermosas chicas provenientes de Toyosato, representando a la UFJ de Tokio. Un fuerte aplauso para ¡Houkago Tea Time!».

En medio de un fuerte aplauso, las chicas salieron al escenario. Todas usaban una falda negra, aunque la de Ritsu era más corta para permitirle un mejor control de sus piernas. Tambien usaban unas _jackets _en cuyas espaldas estaba el logo de la banda, las de Yui, Mio y Azusaa juego con el color del instrumento de cada una, mientras las de Mugi y Ritsu eran blancas. Debajo usaban una nueva versión de las camisetas que usaron en su primer festival universitaro (ahora con la silueta de Azusa en ellas). Las chicas se ubicaron en sus posiciones, Mio al centro y Azusa a su derecha. Luego de un par de acordes introductorios, iniciaron con la interpretación de Don't Say 'Lazy'. Al igual que en Matsu's, la voz de Mio era potente, respaldada en los coros por las voces de sus 4 compañeras. Azusa ocasionalmente hacía algunos _dive bombs_ con Muttan, dándole unos toques de metal al tema.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos! —dijo la bajista tras terminarla canción en medio de un fuerte aplauso—. Estar aquí este día se siente como si estuvieramos en el País de las Maravillas...»

—«Mio entró en su trance de romanticismo» dijo Ritsu burlonamente, interrumpiendo a la bajista. Varios de los asistentes al evento rieron con el comentario de la baterista.

—«¡Ya me las pagarás en el camerino, _bakaritsu_! —las palabras de la alta pelinegra desataron una lluvia de aplausos—. Esta canción se llama Girls in Wonderland». Ritsu arrancó el tema con un redoble. Las guitarras y el teclado sincronizaban perfectamente y Mio cantó formidablemente, como siempre. Durante la parte instrumental Yui y Azusa se ubicaron a ambos lados del teclado de Mugi, y las tres chicas iniciaron un duelo de solos que extasió al público.

—«¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos! ¡Nos vemos pronto!» dijeron las cinco chicas en coro en medio de una gran ovación. Durante dicha ovación, Megumi y las Tea Timers comenzaron a corear "Tea Time" una y otra vez. Al cabo de unos segundos, todo el Yokohama Arena se había unido al coro. Kazunari por poco y no puede continuar el programa del evento.

Una vez llegaron al camerino para cambiarse, Mio golpeó a Ritsu en la cabeza, por haberla interrumpido. Tras esto, la baterista, fingiendo llorar, alegó que estaba comenzando a pensar que la bajista no la amaba, a lo que la alta pelinegra no dijo nada, pero sí besó a la castaña de ojos dorados, quien correspondió al beso mientras hacía una pose de victoria. La escena fue aplaudida por las otras integrantes de HTT. Despues de eso, salieron al area de espera a observar a las restantes bandas mientras daban los resultados finales. Todas estaban satisfechas con su desempeño en el escenario y la gran acogida del público, y confiaban en que pasarían a la tercera ronda.

—«Chicas, gran presentación. Definitivamente me alegra tener una gran banda rival como ustedes» dijo Akira sonriendo.

—«¿Sigues con eso de la rivalidad, Akira-chan? Creí que siendo novia de Ayame-chan lo olvidarías» dijo Yui, haciendo un puchero. La guitarrista de GoG soltó una carcajada.

—«Lo siento Yui, pero seremos rivales hasta el infinito».

—«Parece que lo disfrutas mucho, Akira» se quejó Ayame.

—«No te pogas celosa, Ayame» suplicó la chica de cabello corto.

—«Parece que el club va a estar más interesante de aquí en adelante» dijo Ritsu entre risas.

—«Creo que tienes razón, Ritsu-senpai. Tal vez esta "rivalidad" sea divertida después de todo» afirmó Azusa.

—«El amor es lo más bonito que existe» dijo Mugi con mirada soñadora, mirada que captó la atención de cierta bajista alta de largo cabello castaño.

El tiempo pasó, y el evento estaba por terminar. Tras la presentación de la última banda y varios minutos de especulación mientras los jueces deliberaban (donde las bandas que más se mencionaban eran Gang of Girls y Houkago Tea Time), Kazunari se disponía a anunciar los resultados.

—«Bien, después de una tarde llena de música hecha por grandes bandas, ha llegado el momento de informarles las 8 bandas que clasificaron a la ¡tercera ronda eliminatoria al Campeonato nacional de Bandas Universitarias! Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles su asistencia y, en nombre de las bandas, su apoyo demostrado el día de hoy. Pues al grano, tengo en mis manos el veredicto de los jueces y comenzaré a leerlo aaaaahora. La primera banda clasificada es una banda local: de la Universidad de la ciudad de Yokohama, ¡The Neko-girls! —El público, especialmente Sawako, aplaudió a la banda que tocaban pop usando _cosplays _felinos—. La segunda banda clasificada viene de la prefectura de Chiba, de la Universidad Edogawa, ¡Sound Creators! —Una multitud aplaudió al trío electrónico—. La tercera banda parece que reclutó a todo el público en su club de fans. De la Universidad Femenina de Japón, ¡Houkago Tea Time!». El lugar estalló en aplausos y nuevamente el coro "Tea Time" se hizo presente.

—«¡Pasamos, pasamos, pasamos!» exclamaron todas en coro mientras se abrazaban.

—«La cuarta banda clasificada viene de la prefectura de Saitama, de la Universidad Bunkyo, ¡Metalmaniacs! —Nuevamente se escucharon aplausos para la banda de Speed Metal—. La quinta banda clasificada vienen de la prefectura de Ibaraki, de la Universidad de Tsukuba, ¡Nana Natsu! —Un nuevo aplauso se escuchó para la banda de rock progresivo—. La sexta banda, con una bella bajista, desde Tokio, de la universidad de Keio, ¡Dragon Travelers!». Azusa y las hermanas Hirasawa fueron las primeras en aplaudir a la banda de Jun.

—«Felicidades Jun-chan, tú y tu banda son muy buenos» dijo Mio.

—«Muchas gracias Mio-senpai. Esas palabras significan mucho para mí viniendo de ti» afirmó la joven de cabello rizado.

—«La septima banda clasificada viene de la prefectura de Tochigi, de la Universidad Utsunomiya, ellos son ¡Black Yuki! —Una ovación se escuchó apoyando a la banda alternativa—. Y la octava banda clasificada, desde Tokio, con fuerza Punk, de la UFJ, ¡Gang of Girls!». Otra ovación sacudió el Yokohama Arena. Akira suspiró aliviada y sonrió, antes de verse envuelta en los brazos de Ayame, quien estaba feliz por la clasificación de su banda a la tercera ronda y por tener a Akira como pareja. Ambas bandas han avanzado un paso más en la búsqueda de sus sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: a excepción de la UFJ, todas las universidades mencionadas aquí son reales (fuente: Wikipedia)<strong>

**Beth726 me alegra que te haya encantado el episodio, y tardó un poco en aparecer ya que estaba ocupada con el nuevo club de música ligera en Sakuragaoka. A mí también me alegra el éxito de las chica, solo narré la primera, pero en las seis noches fueron un éxito. ¿Me creerías si te digo que la idea de Ui y Nodoka la saqué del manga?**

**RHCP Yui estima mucho a Nodoka y confía lo suficiente en ella para no verle problema a que salga con su hermanita (por lo menos aquí). Gracias por leerme y aquí estoy actualizando cada domingo.**

**Rosesagae (review hecha en el capítulo uno) gracias por leerme, yo también seguiré fielmente tu obra (está buena)**

**Yagami fangirl, quizás sería buena idea empezar por el principio (no me digas) okya. Ese setlist contiene varias de mis canciones favoritas de la banda, y algunas super populares que no había incluido aún, me alegra que te hayan gustado. Genial, pensé que era el único que las imaginaba como pareja, veo que me equivoqué. Yui dice "Nodoka-chan, bienvenida a la familia Hirasawa". Gracias por amar la entrada de nuestra sensei favorita a RTB, pasé mucho tiempo pensando en una entrada a su estilo. Lo del nvio virtual fueron gajes del oficio (prácticamente fue un personaje de relleno para justificar la presencia de Sawako en Matsu's.**

**Chobits3, al igual que a beth726 te pregunto ¿me creerías si te digo que la idea la saqué del manga? Mugi es Mugi, siempre tratando de hacer realidad sus sueños en cada oportunidad que tenga. Se equivoca de lugar, pero se reencuentra con sus exalumnas y ahora les diseña la ropa... otra vez. Esa incognita se despejará en el proximo episodio y en cuanto al desliz...**

**Proximo capítulo, campamento de verano del club de música ligera de la UFJ. Además, Angela se acerca peligrosamente y trata de interponerse en la pareja YuiAzu ¿qué pasará?**

**Gracias por leer y por los reviews, me encanta leerlos. See you.**


End file.
